Delightful Dueo
by Stormie Night
Summary: Lily Evans meets James and company the summer of her 11th birthday. james introduces her to his twin and together they terrioze hogwarts. Also they find out that they arnt normal witches and wizards. postponed to be reworked. AU
1. The Meeting

Howdy! This is my fisrt fan fic. I have it posted on the harrpotter.com but I wanted to see what others though. The characters you recognize are not mine but Sydney is the rest belong to Jk Rowling. Hope you like the story. Tata!  
Delightful Due-o  
  
Lily was walking through the park one day before her eleventh birthday, and she saw a group of guys playing soccer and they looked about her age. Well, actually three were playing and one was watching. Lily loved playing soccer so asked if she could play. The guys assumed a girl couldn't play so were going to be "easy" on her. When they started playing they were joking around and trying to show off but Lily kept taking the ball away from them. So they started taking it seriously but Lily was still better. Finally the guys had to take a break.  
  
"Man your good! Where did you learn to play?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"I've been playing since I was five," Lily said "by the way, I'm Lily."  
  
"Hi I'm Sirius," the first guy said.  
  
"My name is James," stated the best player.  
  
"I'm Remus," said the polite one.  
  
"And I'm Peter." Squeaked the one who was watching.  
  
"Where do you guys go to school?" Lily asked  
  
"We just finished St. Simons grade school," said James. "Where do you go?"  
  
"I went to St. Georges boarding school. Where are you going next year?" she asked.  
  
"We are all going to the same school out in the country side, you probably never heard of it before but all our parents went there," James explained. "How about you?"  
  
"I'll probably go back to St. Georges. I'm hungry you want to go back to my house and get something to eat" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm starved" James exclaimed.  
  
"If you insist," Remus said.  
  
"I have to go home" Peter stammered and started backing up.  
  
"Ok," Lily said "but I have to warn you about my sister Petunia, she is the complete opposite of me and if she says anything about make-up be afraid."  
  
"How bad can she be your so nice." James said  
  
"Trust me you haven't met her yet," Lily said with a smile. She knew this was going to be interesting. "I don't live that far away if we leave now we will be there in ten minutes." So she started walking.  
  
The guys followed her and when they were a few blocks away James started wondering where she lived. He only lived a few houses down.  
  
"Uh, Lily where are you going?" James asked, "I live five houses from here" he said when they finally reached her house.  
  
"This is my house. Are you new to the neighborhood? I've lived here my whole life," She said  
  
"No so have I. Oh no is your sister that crazy one every guy is afraid of? The one who could beat us all up?" He asked kind of afraid.  
  
"No," Lily said with a giggle, "actually that girl would be me. My sister is the one who can't keep a boyfriend more than a week."  
  
"You mean the girl I have always been afraid would beat me up was you?" James asked incredulously. "I thought she was some huge tom-boy who was mean, and had no friends." When he saw Lily's face he quickly said, "Of course you're none of those things."  
  
"Good recovery, you idiot," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Actually, I use to be like that and that is why my parents sent me off to boarding school. I'm still into sports but I don't beat guys up, unless they give me a good reason." She said with a smile.  
  
When they got inside they met Petunia. She was in a pair of almost none existent shorts and a shirt two sizes to small. When she saw the guys she waved and smiled.  
  
"Come on, the kitchens this way." Said Lily when the guys started backing away. "Petunia, go get some clothes on and move out of the way."  
  
Petunia looked at her with such hate James thought they were going to kill each other. After Petunia left James sighed.  
  
"Man she's scary," he said  
  
"I know! Lily I thought she was going to try and kill you!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Now you know why my parents sent me to boarding school. My mom loves Petunia but I am my dad's favorite, but he's not around that much with his job. So she sent me off because I was a tom-boy. Also Petunia would try to hurt me but get hurt instead." Lily explained.  
  
"Wow" Remus said he had been quiet the whole time.  
  
"So you guys hungry?" Lily asked  
  
"Starved" James explained  
  
"Famished" Remus said  
  
"Could eat a whole hippogr.. Hippopotamus" Sirius quickly caught himself. James and Remus stared at him.  
  
When they were done eating they sat in the front yard and talked.  
  
"Do you guys want to come to my birthday?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure we would love to. Is your sister going to be there?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. We try to stay as far apart as possible. The party is at the sports arena," she explained.  
  
"Cool. When is it?" James asked  
  
"In two weeks, we are going to watch the soccer game there also."  
  
"Mine is tomorrow, want to come?" James said. Sirius kind of looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Sure just say where and when?"  
  
"My house right there," he pointed. "And it's at two p.m."  
  
"Ok, anything I should wear?"  
  
"No casual"  
  
"I'll be there. I have to go in and start cooking dinner. See you tomorrow." She said thinking of the perfect present for James. An autographed Manchester United soccer ball. She also knew where to get it.  
  
The next day she went to the sports collection store and bought the ball. Then she went home to get ready. She found her jeans and blue shirt with white over shirt. She French braided her hair and wrapped the present. She arrived at James house at two on the dot. She rang the door bell and girl James age answered the door. But James walked up behind her and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Lily thought she looked ok but to James she looked amazing.  
  
"Hi James" she said.  
  
"Uh hi," he stuttered.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite her in James?" the girl asked. "And pick your jaw up from the ground."  
  
"Shut up Sydney," when Lily looked he said, "She's my sister"  
  
"Twin to be exact." Sydney corrected.  
  
"Oh happy birthday. Are Remus, Sirius and that other guy here yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ya. Come in and see them." James said  
  
When Lily found the guys they all stared at her.  
  
"What are you guys looking at? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.  
  
"No. You just look different than yesterday that's all. You look beau-- I mean wonder- I mean fine." James finally spit out  
  
"Y'all are freaking me out. Where do I put your present, James?"  
  
"Over there on the table but you didn't have to get me anything. " he said  
  
"Of course I did, its your birthday" she explained  
  
"If you say so but I just invited you yesterday. How did you get something so fast?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a girl and I know how to shop." Sydney had just walked up and started laughing.  
  
"I told you James, some people can go to the store and buy what they want and not take all day unlike someone I know." she said and coughed it sounded like "James".  
  
Lily could tell she was going to like Sydney. "Sorry Sydney. I didn't get you a present. I didn't know James had a sister." and hit James in the back of the head.  
  
"Oww what was that for?" James whined  
  
"How come you didn't tell me you had a sister?"  
  
"It must have slipped my mind." and with that Sydney hit him in the back of the head. "What is it picking on James day?"  
  
"No but you deserved to be hit." Lily said  
  
"I like her James, she wont fall over for you. How did you meet my brother? You seem to nice to be his friend, Lily." And she shot Sirius a nasty look.  
  
"Your just mad because when you washed your hair there was hot pink hair dye in it this morning." James said.  
  
"You mean your hair isn't always pink?" Lily asked  
  
"No. This stuff won't come out for 2 weeks! My hair is normally black." Sydney explained  
  
"Oh I always wanted to dye my hair but my parents wouldn't let me" Lily said  
  
"Watch what you say around those three," Sydney warned  
  
"Anyway we met her at the park and played soccer with her." James stated.  
  
"And they couldn't keep up with me" Lily grinned.  
  
"Wow, Jamie a girl beat high and mighty James at soccer!" Sydney and Lily were laughing hysterically at his face. Remus and Sirius were laughing also but not as hard because she had beaten them also. 


	2. I'm A What!

I forgot to put this on the first post so I own nothing you recognize but Sydney is mine and so are the characters you don't recognize. Hope you like it and the more you review the sooner I will update. ~Stormie  
  
James and Sydney's parents came in and said it was present time. Some of their relatives were looking strangely at Lily but she was so excited and wanted James to open her present that she didn't notice. When they gathered around Lily was near James but sitting with Sirius and Remus. Some of James cousins were staring at Lily with her red hair and green eyes. She didn't fit in but they of course knew Remus and Sirius. Lily was oblivious to all that and was staring at her present wishing it was closer to James, so he would open it first. As James was reaching for his first present Lily's floated up and flew in front of him. James was so surprised and wanted to know who did that. Lily was surprised. James parents were staring at each other they knew Lily was a muggle and didn't want anyone to do magic in front of her, but they felt the power coming from her. They walked up to her and asked what happened.  
  
"I don't know one minute I was staring at my present hoping James would open it first and the next it was flying!" She tried to explain sounding surprised. Remus and Sirius were staring at her. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong things like that always happen when I'm around. Its like someone is trying to pull a big joke on me." She said almost crying.  
  
"Things always happen like that when you're around?" Sirius asked  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with me any more." and she got up to leave.  
  
"No don't leave, you're a witch." Remus proudly said.  
  
"I'm a WHAT!!" she shouted  
  
"No its ok I'm a wizard. You said your birthday was in two weeks? You should be getting your Hogwarts letter soon then." James said.  
  
"Hold on, slow down, I'm a witch? Don't you have to learn magic, wear pointy hats and fly on brooms? What letter my parties in two but my birthdays in one." she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. The school were going to teaches us, the letter tells you, you have been accepted to the school, and yes you fly on brooms I've got one you want to see?" asked James.  
  
"Cool! Is the school a boarding school and yeah I want to see your broom!" She was jumping up and down with excitement. All the older relatives were witches and wizards so they understood what was happening. But astounded that a girl of 10 could levitate a present 10 feet and land it perfectly with out wand or schooling so they knew she would be strong.  
  
Sydney was about to explode she had friends but none were like lily and her athletic; fun and tomboyish. She was excited when she met Lily but had known that they wouldn't go to school together. Now they would be able to get to know each other better.  
  
Lily was excited! Like Sydney she hoped they could become friends. She also liked the guys and thought Sirius was a little cute. She hoped she got a letter and could go to the school and learn magic. She loved her life and friends now but always felt like something was missing. It was June 14-she thought, only 7 more days I hope I get a letter.  
  
The next thing she knew Sydney was pulling her up the stairs and talking about her broom and some sport she had never heard of called Quidditch. Lily was a sports fanatic she could tell you the rules to any sport and at least one famous player who played it. So she had to find out about Quidditch it sounded fun.  
  
"See, this is my broom. It's a lighting 200 the best one on the market until last week they came out with the arrow 300" Sydney said proudly.  
  
"Can you show me how to fly?" Lily asked  
  
"Sure, but not today. We have to go to an open field, on the out skirts of town, so no one will see us fly. We don't have time today because of James and my birthday." she said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot in the excitement!" Lily said  
  
"Hey I heard that! And am hurt, how could you forget about me. I'm so cute and remember able" said James.  
  
"James get over your self. And if anything Sirius is cuter and more unforgettable that you." Lily said and walked off  
  
All the guys were staring at where she was standing about to fall over.  
  
Sydney smiled and said "Serves you right you walked right into that one except she was wrong about one thing." all the guys turned to look at her and she continued, "Remus is the cutest" and with that walked off.  
  
That snapped James back to his senses and he asked, "Did my sister just say Remus is cute, and Lily say Sirius was cute? What about me?"  
  
"Like Sydney said, you walked right into that one with Lily. And she thinks I'm cute! Do you think she was serious? Don't feel bad Lily is the only girl who hasn't fallen for you. Maybe you are losing your touch, even though you are only eleven." Sirius said  
  
James looked at him and said "Shut up Lily wasn't being serious. At least I hope not. Wait a minute. Its not like I care. She is only a friend. So what if she doesn't think I'm cute."  
  
"James your losing it and you like her," Sirius said and then Remus joined in. "James and lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G--- " then James hit both of them and they didn't get any farther.  
  
"Shut up. No I don't like her. Were just friends" he said.  
  
"Keep saying that to your self, and you actually might start believing it. Hey, if you don't like her, can I ask her out?" Remus asked  
  
"No." James practically shouted.  
  
"Calm down. Getting a little over protective of Lily? And anyways Remus you can't ask her out I am. She even said I was cute." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
James just stomped out of the room. Both friends were smirking behind his back. They had been having a bit of fun with him. They could tell he liked Lily they did too. They just wanted to see how bad he had it for her.  
  
Lily and Sydney had heard the whole conversation. Lily didn't know whether to be happy Remus and Sirius liked her or hurt that James didn't.  
  
"I guess the best thing would pretend like I didn't hear that, right?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sydney said."Who do you like?"  
  
Lily smiled "l really only met them yesterday but they all appeal in different ways. Remus because he is caring and a gentleman, Sirius because of how he jokes and James because he is a jock."  
  
"I agree with you about Remus. But after you get to know Sirius, you will have numerous pranks pulled on you. This morning they dyed my hair pink when I washed my hair. They had put the dye in the bottle." You could tell she was Mad." We have to think of a way to get them back," Sydney said.  
  
"I don't know that sounds mean," she said then smirked evilly," I like it. How about at my party" lily suggested.  
  
"Yes I think I have some gum that will numb their vocal cords. They will move their mouth but no sound will come out. Anyway Lils you have to prank them before they can do it to you."  
  
When the guys found Lily and Sydney they were laughing.  
  
"What so funny?" Remus asked.  
  
Sydney was thinking hard but came up with nothing.  
  
"Sydney was just telling me stories of the three of you when you were younger." Lily stated matter-of-factly.  
  
The guys blushed they had all thought of the same thing. When they were five James's older sister was babysitting them, they were acting like heathens so she threatened to put a fashion show on with them dressed as girls. They didn't believe her so kept goofing off. She caught them, and put make-up on them, and dressed them up in Sydney's clothes. When their parents got home they had to walk up and down and show the clothes. They hadn't known at the time but Veronica, James older sister, had gotten pictures. They found out a few weeks ago when she threatened to send them to the daily profit because they had been snooping in her room.  
  
They all started babbling at one time.  
  
"Its not true! We didn't dress up as girls!"  
  
"We were only 5!"  
  
"She tied us up!"  
  
They all looked at each other and shut up at once. Lily and Sydney started laughing again. Lily had had no idea.  
  
Then Veronica came up," Would you like to see the pictures Lily?"  
  
"That would be wonderful," she said. "Oh y'all were so cute. What happened?"  
  
"Ha Ha, that's not funny " James said.  
  
"We were tricked." Sirius said.  
  
"We are even cuter now than then, Sydney even said so." Remus pointed out.  
  
"That was until I saw these pictures," Sydney replied.  
  
"Needless to say they pay attention to my threats now," Veronica laughed." I wonder if I could get them to do that again?" she pondered.  
  
"No way!" the guys shouted. "Were a lot smarted now."  
  
"That's debatable." Veronica said.  
  
"Hey-" they started then Veronica waved the pictures and they were quiet.  
  
"Lily would you like these? They are great black mail, and I already have them copied at least a dozen times in different places" she said.  
  
"Sure I would, I might even get them framed." with that the guys jaws dropped.  
  
Around 8 that night Lily went home.  
  
The next week Lily spent hanging around with the guys and Sydney. Soon they were all best friends. 


	3. The Birthday and Party

Howdy me again. Hope y'all liked the first two posts. Well I have more and hope you like it also. Any characters you recognize probably aren't mine but I would love to claim them even though I cant. Well I guess you would like to be reading now so ta ta and enjoy the show.  
On Lily's birthday, June 20, a week before her party they all showed up at her house to sing "Happy Birthday". When they came in an owl flew in the door and drooped a letter in front of Lily. She was expecting it but the owl then tried to land on Petunia thinking she was a perch because she had not moved since it had flown in. As is flew closer to her Petunia started screaming and ran into the coat closet thinking it was the door outside, but was to afraid to come out. Lily, Sydney and the guys had started laughing at Petunias face but now collapsed and were laughing hysterically that the owl had tried to land on her. When they could stand up again Lily ripped the letter open and started reading it.  
  
Dear Miss Evans;  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. If you wish to attend send reply with the owl..  
  
Lily grabbed a pen, paper and wrote, "YES".  
  
"Don't you think you should write more than that?" James asked.  
  
So Lily added, "I would love to attend, Lily Evans" and sent it with the owl.  
  
Lily continued reading the letter. It included her school supplies list, but she didn't know where to buy them. She had never seen a store that sold wands or cauldrons.  
  
"Where do you get these things? I have never seen them sold in England." She stated  
  
"That's the other reason we came, to invite you to come to Diagon alley with us. That's where you can get your school supplies. Were leaving in two week would you like to go?" Sydney practically begged. She didn't want to be stuck with James, Remus and Sirius for a whole week at Diagon alley. Also her and Lily needed to get pranks to play on the guys.  
  
"I would love to. Let me go ask my parents." She practically ran into her dad as he was coming down the stairs.  
  
"CanigotoDiagonalleywiththem?" she said but no one understood it.  
  
"Slow down tiger say that again." her father said.  
  
"Can I go with them to Diagon Alley in a week and stay a week there? I need to buy my school supplies," she said like it was completely obvious.  
  
The day after James party his parents came over and explained everything to Lily's parents. They knew about Hogwarts and Lily being a witch. Mr. Evans was excited to let Lily go as long as she promised to write.  
  
"Sure you can go to Diagon Alley as long as you behave." he finished with a grin because Lily was bouncing around the room hugging everyone.  
  
"Calm down Lily its no big deal going to Diagon Alley." Remus barely got out before she almost squeezed him to death.  
  
"No big deal, no big deal I have never been anywhere magical in my life this is grrrrrreat! " she yelled.  
  
"This is a side of Lily we have never seen before," exclaimed James as he tried to jump out of the way so she wouldn't hug him again, actually he liked it but didn't want to show it.  
  
For Lily's birthday they had decided to take Lily and show her how to fly and play Quidditch. When they got to the field they had a spare broom for her and showed her the basics. After that they left her on her own and she was a natural, at least as good as Remus on her first try. Soon all her friends hung in mid air watching her dive, flip, and fly with ease. Lily had taken to flying just as well as James had, and appeared to love it. When she realized everyone was staring at her she was afraid she was doing something wrong.  
  
"Did I mess up or am I doing something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No. Its amazing, your at least as good a flyer as Remus if not as good as Sydney and they have been flying all there life." James managed to finally spit out.  
  
"Oh I wasn't really trying I was just having some fun and trying not to screw up to bad." as she said that all their mouths dropped.  
  
"James you might have some competition." Sirius couldn't help but say.  
  
"Lets try something I am going to throw these golf balls and I want you to catch them." Sydney was contemplating whether she could be a seeker or chaser better.  
  
When Sydney was throwing the golf balls they fell about 3 feet before Lily caught them. She was great and could be a seeker but Sydney had a hunch.  
  
"Lily, take these balls and go over there, then throw them back to us. Then we'll throw them back to you, but we will be moving when you throw" and she handed 3 balls to Lily.  
  
Lily backed away 20 feet and throw the balls to each of them with perfect placement. When they threw them to her she caught them with ease. They were all very surprised.  
  
Sirius flew to Lily in a total state of shock. "When you said you could play any sport well you were right. It takes some years to be as good as you are." He was amazed.  
  
"I was good? It was fun. I guess basketball practice paid off." She said.  
  
James, Remus and Sirius were planning to pull a prank on Lily at her birthday party, they just didn't know what to do. It couldn't make her muggle friends curious but it had to be good. They finally decided on gluing Lily to her chair so she couldn't get up for an hour. What James didn't know was that Remus and Sirius were planning on gluing Lily and James together some how.  
  
The day of the party they showed up at the arena to watch the game. There was a surprise. They would pick two people to go onto the field and score a goal. If they could make a goal they could win a team jersey. You enter the contest but it was already prearranged for Lily and James to win. When they guys showed up they saw Petunia. She was supposed to spend the day at her friend's house but her friend caught the flu so her parents made her come. When they got there they put glue on the chair they were trying to get Lily in but right before she sat down Petunia grabbed her arm, pulled her back and sat in the seat. The guys all cringed hopefully she didn't try to get up. Lily didn't know how lucky she was. Sydney and Lily had the gum but weren't sure when to give it to the guys so they decided to wait a while. At half time the score of the soccer game was Manchester United 1 Liverpool 0. When the contest winners were chosen it was James and Lily. Lily was so excited she was jumping around. When they finally got her on to the field James shot first. His shot was perfect but the goalie caught it. Lily shot next. She faked Left then went right. The goalie went left and she scored. When they gave her the jersey she had a smile on her face that if it were any bigger her face would split in two. She hugged James then gave him a high five. What they didn't know was Sirius and Remus had put glue in her and James hands but they would only get stuck together and nothing else when they went to pull them away they were stuck.  
  
"James you can let go of my hand now." Lily said.  
  
"I'm not holding it you can let go of mine," He explained.  
  
"Why would I hold on to your hand?" She asked.  
  
"Because I'm irresistible." He stated like it was completely obvious.  
  
"You know I just can't resist you," she said then looked at his face he looked like he was king. Then she added "get over your self I wasn't being serious."  
  
"I hope you weren't being Sirius and I'm not holding it," he said.  
  
At the same time they realized what happened and both yelled "Sirius! Remus!" Who were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. When Sydney realized what happened she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Lily and James made their way to their friends who were laughing at them holding hands.  
  
"Its not funny, get the glue off now!" Lily said.  
  
"I don't know you two look cute together," Sydney said.  
  
"You knew about this " Lily asked hurt.  
  
"No its those two dorks over there that did it" Sydney said.  
  
"Hey were not dorks and sorry Lils the glue won't come off for four hours." Remus said.  
  
"When this glue comes undone I'll live up to my rep with you two well maybe only Sirius how could I hurt a cutie like Remus" she said.  
  
"Ha Ha you made her mad Sirius. I don't know Lils how could you hurt a stud muffin like Sirius? His looks are the only thing he has," Sydney joked.  
  
"Your right Syd he needs all the help he can get. Truce you two?" she said seriously.  
  
"Fine truce" Remus and Sirius said.  
  
"As a peace offering you want gum? "Lily asked  
  
"Nuhun Sydney has to have the first piece," Sirius said  
  
"I'm hurt you don't trust me?" Lily asked. Her and Sydney had planned on them not trusting the gum so had slipped a real one in. "Here eat up and tell them its fine  
  
"Oh its minty thanks Lils." But I don't know if you should give them any after what they did to you" Sydney said.  
  
"Please will be nice" Sirius said.  
  
About that time Petunia tried to stand up. She couldn't and screamed, "Lily what have you and your freak friends done to me!" Sirius, Remus and James all looked at each other and tried not to grin.  
  
"Y'all were going to glue me to a chair! Oh well you got petunia instead I'll give you some gum just for the scene she made." Lily gave it to all them.  
  
They were chewing and Sirius was truing to complain that the gum doesn't taste minty but no words came out. Remus and James looked at him moving his mouth them tried to ask what he said but they made no sound. They turned and glared at Lily and Sydney who were laughing hysterically.  
  
"I think this out does both their pranks," Sydney said.  
  
"Yea and now I don't have to listen to James complain about being stuck to me" Lily said.  
  
"I don't think he would have complained," Sydney said with a smile at James who tried to hit her but his right hand was glued to lily and he couldn't do it with his left.  
  
"Lily let go of that boys hand," William Evans Lily's dad said.  
  
"Sorry daddy but I'm glued to him and it wont come undone for four hours." Lily explained.  
  
"Ok princess. But if he tries anything I'll break every bone in his body." He threatened.  
  
James opened his mouth and tried to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Speak up boy I can't hear a bloody think you're saying"  
  
"Whoops dad James can't talk right now he's temporally lost his voice." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Don't want to know what you did princess but keep it up." Lily's father said. All of the boys turned and looked at Lily then her father Mr. Evans started laughing at their expressions. "I see you got them all. You two girls have to keep them on their toes." Mr. Evans said as he walked off and James could only stick his tong out at Lily.  
  
Lily's father walked up again to see James and lily making faces at each other. "Hope your faces don't freeze that way." All the friends looked at him. "Lily I forgot to give you your birthday present. Here 100 pounds for your school supplies because I am not sure how much it will be. Also here is 50 pounds to buy yourself a present and 20 to buy an owl for me so I can send you letters. While your there Mr. Potter is going to open a vault there at Gringotts for you with 1000 pounds to start with. I have to leave tomorrow so have fun at Diagon alley." Lily's friends were all staring at her.  
  
"Thank you daddy. Have fun on your trip and I'll miss you." Lily said as she hugged him.  
  
After Mr. Evans walked away James exclaimed "Lily were going to have so much fun at Diagon alley. Your parents are getting you an owl?"  
  
"Yes their getting an owl. Hey! How can you talk again? Your not suppose to be able to talk yet." She asked amazed.  
  
"I never chewed the gum just put it in my mouth. Anyways nobody get the best of James H. Potter." And with that James sat down. Sydney had slipped a whoopee cushion on his seat, which made a very rude sound.  
  
"So nobody get the better of James H. Potter? Some muggle jokes are better than magic" Sydney said and everyone laughed, James just scowled. 


	4. Predictions and Pranks

Howdy nothing you recognize is mine. Sydney is mine though. Glad yall like my story and the pranks. Those are the most fun to write. Well heres another chapter. I love hearing what you think. The more review I get the sooner I will want to update. Tata ~stormie  
The day they left for Diagon alley Lily pulled her trunk over to the Potters. She was told they would floo to the leaky cauldron. Lily and no idea what they meant. They explained the procedure to her. They sent Sydney first. Lily followed and James was last. Mr. And Mrs. Potter apirated. Sirius and Remus were waiting for them at the leaky cauldron. Lily and Sydney shared a room and James, Remus, Sirius and Peter shared a room. They unpacked their clothes and met the Potters for lunch.  
  
"What so we do first?" Lily asked  
  
"We first need to exchange your money at Gringotts." Mr. Potter told her.  
  
"They have goblins there working" James supplied.  
  
When they were all done eating, James and Sirius had to be dragged away, they went to Gringotts and they got Lily's money exchanged and a vault opened.  
  
The kids split up from the parents to get their supplies. They got all of their books, quills and ink at Florish and Botts. When they got their robes at madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions they saw they needed dress robes also. Sydney and Lily were excited while the guys only groaned.  
  
"What color are you getting?" Lily asked Sydney.  
  
"I don't know probably blue. You should get green to match your eyes" Sydney said.  
  
Lily picked out green robes that flowed out behind her and had a square neckline with sleeves that flared out at the elbow. Sydney picked out blue robes to match her eyes. They had a V-neck and the sleeves were like bells. The guys all got black dress robes.  
  
They stopped at the pet store to get lily's parents a snowy owl with blue eyes. Lily named the owl Athena. Lily got a cat for herself and named it Pele after the famous soccer player. The cat was a Manx that was white with black patches.  
  
They had gotten all of their supplies except wands so they headed over to Mr. Ollivanders Wand Shop. When they walked in he was sitting there waiting for them.  
  
"Ah yes those that will save us." He said and they all looked at him like he was crazy. "Step up whose first?"  
  
Sirius went first to get his wand and settled with unicorn hair, mahogany 11 inches.  
  
"Mr. Black people will doubt you even though you are innocent do not lose hope all will end fine." Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
Peter went next and was shaking as he tried wands. The one that picked him was Dragon heartstring, yew 9 inches.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew you will betray your friends, go to the darkside but in the end see what is right and make up for your betrayal." Peter just shook and almost ran for cover.  
  
Remus was next he got unicorn hair, birch 12 inches.  
  
"Mr. Lupin you will be alone for years but do not lose hope your friends will come back and all will be right again."  
  
Sydney walked up she was not going to be afraid. Her wand was oak 10- inche, dragon heartstring.  
  
"Miss Potter you will disappear all will think your dead but remember cats have nine lives. You will be reunited with your family." Sydney looked shaken.  
  
James was not ready for what he heard. His wand was mahogany, 11 inches, phonex feather.  
  
"Mr. Potter it is all a family can ask for, to be loved enough by you, to have you defend them to the end even dying for them if necessary. You will have a love that will be remembered through the ages do not lose hope."  
  
Lily was afraid to go. Her wand was unicorn hair willow 10 and one-quarter inches.  
  
"Miss Evans you sacrifice your self for what is the most precious thing to you. Evil is defeated and you will live again."  
  
By the time they left they were all frightened. They went back to the leaky cauldron and tried to forget what they had heard.  
  
The next day they spent in the Quidditch Supply Shop. There was no rule about first years having brooms so they all were going to get the best on the market the Arrow 300. All were going to try out for the Quidditch team next year except Peter, he didn't like to fly. They ate dinner that night with the Potters. The next day they decided to break up. The boys went one way and the girls the other.  
  
The girls first stopped at the hair salon. Sydney was going to get Sirius back for dying her hair. Lily and Sydney had all the colors picked out. James hair would be dyed blue to match his eyes. Sirius hair out be dyed purple and Remus would be dyed silver. Also they had a charm put on it so Remus hair would curl and Sirius would turn into an Afro. They were not even going to try with James hair because it went any which way naturally. Also when they got to Hogwarts they were going to ask Veronica for a charm so the guys wouldn't be able to see that their own hair had changed.  
  
James Remus and Sirius spent the whole day in Zonks picking out jokes.  
  
The fourth day of their stay Sydney and Lily decided to hang out by the ice cream shop and read a couple of books they got. Remus, Sirius and James were going to go and terrorize snape and Malfoy. They had told Lily about them and she didn't want to meet them. Around 3 a greasy haired boy came up to Lily. He hadn't seen Sydney because she was getting them ice cream.  
  
"Do you have a map?" He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." He said again.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Did what hurt?"  
  
"When you fell from heaven?"  
  
"Your really freaking me out. Go away." Lily said  
  
"Hello, I'm Severus Snape," the boy said not hearing what lily said.  
  
"Hi my names lily" she said trying to get as far from him as possible. She was looking around for Sydney when Sirius walked up.  
  
"Hey baby I was just looking for you." He said not looking at snape.  
  
"What are you talking about Black I say her first." Snape shouted.  
  
"Not unless you met her a year ago. We have been going out for 3 months." Sirius said glaring daggers at Snape.  
  
Lily was a little confused at first but then recovered. "Oh sorry were just about ready to go just waiting on Sydney," she replied. Sydney walked up and eyed Snape "Its time to go Sydney Sirius just came to get us." Lily said.  
  
"I'm ready let me just go and get my book." Sydney said.  
  
"Ready Sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes." And they walked away leaving Snape with his jaw on the ground.  
  
When they got to James and Remus they all burst out laughing. "Did you see his face when you called me baby then sweetheart?" Lily asked. And James stopped laughing.  
  
"You just said you were going to get them Sirius. Not go out with her." James exclaimed.  
  
"I was. Then just couldn't resist the urge when Snape looked at me when I walked up. Did you know we have been going out for 3 months? Snape didn't." Sirius added.  
  
"WHAT!" James yelled.  
  
"Calm down tiger. Sirius was just joking. Don't get your panties in a bunch. If he hadn't said that Snape would have asked me out or started a fight." Lily calmly stated. "Did you see his hair? He was slimmer than you described."  
  
"Looks like he's got it for you though Lily" Sydney said.  
  
At that all the guys started grilling her, "What did he say?" "Did he give you anything?" "You need to stay away from him Lils."  
  
"Not your business, no, and I'll talk to who ever I like." When she saw their faces she added, "Not that I like him. If you ever try those pick up lines that he used on me I'll not be able to stop laughing."  
  
"Fine just be careful." James added concerned.  
  
"I can take care of myself, you have heard of my rep at home I have done everything they said and more." She stated. At that the guys cringed. It was said that when she was playing baseball the third baseman made her mad so she hit a line drive at him and he couldn't walk for a week. "He asked if I had a map because he kept getting lost in my eyes. Then he asked if I fell from heaven. What are we going to do about him thinking I'm your girlfriend? What if he tells everybody?"  
  
"Don't worry Lils its not like it matters" Sirius said  
  
"Yeah it does, what if I want to get a boyfriend at Hogwarts?" she asked  
  
"We just have to break up." Sirius stated, "We could do it at platform 9 3/4. Then everybody would know and the girls would try to comfort me and the guys you."  
  
"I like that idea but why would they like me I'm nothing special." she said a little disappointed.  
  
"Lily the night before we go to Hogwarts well have a slumber party." Sydney said.  
  
"Ok but at my house so James wont be around to listen." Lily said.  
  
"Hey I can see where I'm not wanted." As he walked away Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"You're wanted as much as Sirius and Remus when we talk girl stuff, wanted not to be around. Sorry." She said and kissed him on the cheek, then skipped off. James was rooted to the spot.  
  
"Look at lover boy over there is it possible James H. Potter could be tamed by the Miss Lily Evans?" Sirius asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Shut up!" James yelled and stormed off.  
  
"He's got it bad." Sydney said. "I think we should find lily a boyfriend at Hogwarts until James admits he likes her."  
  
"I've got a friend who she might like. His names Tim" Remus said.  
  
"Ok will have to introduce them at Hogwarts." Sydney replied.  
  
"Hello. I'm still here. What do I get to do?" Sirius asked  
  
"When you dump her make her look good but say you still want to be friends." Sydney said.  
  
"What are you going to do Syd?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just bring out her natural beauty." Sydney said.  
  
"But she already looks great" Sirius said puzzled.  
  
"And she could even look better." Sydney said.  
  
"I don't think so, but whatever you say." Remus assured her.  
  
"Yee of little faith. Step aside and let the pro get to work." She said cracking her knuckles.  
  
The next few days they spent walking around. 


	5. Musings, Shopping Sprees and Girls

Hey here is another chapter. Nothing you recgoinze is mine again. Oh well. Hope you like it and I love to here what you say so please review. Gald yall like the story so far. Ok I'll shut up now and get on with it. ~stormie  
  
The last day of their trip Lily and Sydney spent at the ice cream shop reading again.  
  
"What book are you reading, Sydney?" Asked Lily as she finished her book.  
  
"Um. One I got for fun to read. Its called Famous Animagus in History and What They Are" she said.  
  
"Sounds interesting. What are Animagus?"  
  
"They are people who can turn into animals."  
  
"Wow! I want to become one. How do you become one?"  
  
"It's a series of complex steps. The book doesn't say exactly because they don't want unqualified people to try."  
  
"Can I borrow the book when you are done?"  
  
"Sure you want to go to the bookstore and see if there are anymore?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
When they got to the bookstore there were 3 other books. One in French, one in English and the other in Latin.  
  
"There is only one book in English" Sydney said.  
  
"What are the other languages?" lily asked.  
  
"French and Latin"  
  
"I can speak French fluently and Latin a little because of French. So all I need is a Latin dictionary."  
  
"That's amazing! Will you teach me a little?"  
  
"Sure. I'll buy all the books and we can share them."  
  
"Are you sure I can buy the English one."  
  
"Ok you buy that one and I'll buy the others."  
  
When they left the store Lily said, "There goes the rest of my birthday money."  
  
"So what book were you reading?" Sydney asked  
  
"Our defense against the dark arts one we need for school. Are werewolves really as dangerous as they say?"  
  
"Yeah when they transform. But in human form I think they are normal"  
  
"They don't attack animals right?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"If you wanted to be near one why couldn't you just be an Animagus?"  
  
"You know I don't think anyone has ever though of that. They are mostly scared of and shunned if they tell what they are before people get to know them."  
  
"That's a shame," Lily said as they walked in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Where are those three? We have to pack and get ready to leave soon!" Sydney said  
  
"I don't know if they don't get here on time, it's their own fault." Lily said. "I guess we should go pack and keep an eye out for them."  
  
"I guess. Maybe they already have packed"  
  
"I don't think so but you never know."  
  
20 minutes before Mr. and Mrs. Potter came to pick the kids up Remus, Sirius, and James burst into Lily and Sydney's room.  
  
"You will never believe what we just did! We pulled the prank of all pranks! We got Snape's school robes, and now flashing across the front it says 'Do you have a map' and on the back it says 'Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.'" Sirius blurted out as they sat on the bed.  
  
"Won't he see it and take it off? " Lily asked.  
  
"That's the best part he cant read it," Remus said.  
  
"How did y'all do it? Not with your wands obviously because you don't know how yet." Sydney asked.  
  
"Easy. I've been doing it for awhile with dad's wand." James said.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Lily said, "You better get packed we leave in 15 minutes." Before she had even finished saying that they were out the door and half way to their room.  
  
Sydney and Lily just looked at each other and said "Boys".  
  
When Mr. and Mrs. Potter came the boys were throwing the last items on their trunks.  
  
"I see your all packed." Mr. Potter said, "And I see James you waited until the last minute." Pair of James's boxers were stuck hanging out of his trunk. They had flying quaffles on them.  
  
"Oh how cute James still has boxers with quaffles on them." Sirius said.  
  
"They aren't as bad as yours with bears running around on them." James answered.  
  
"That's so cute!" Lily and Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"That's enough" Mr. Potter quickly broke in before James said something he would regret later. "Time to go. James, Remus and Sirius you are flooing to Sirius' for a week. Lily, your mom is outside waiting for you and Sydney."  
  
"Why is my mom here?" Lily asked  
  
"Apparently she wanted to get you some clothes that were normal for Hogwarts. She has some money for you too Sydney." Mrs. Potter said.  
  
Lily and Sydney looked at each other and yelled "Shopping Spree!"  
  
"We will take the trunks back to our house. Lily you will be able to get yours when you get home." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Thank you. Bye you guys" Lily said to the guys.  
  
Lily and Sydney skipped out to the car.  
  
"Hi Mommy" Lily said as she got in the car.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Evans" Sydney said.  
  
"Hello Sweetheart, Hello Sydney. Ready to go?" Marie Evans asked.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Where ever you girls want to go."  
  
Lily and Sydney looked at each other and yelled "The Mall!" in unison.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Lily asked.  
  
"Pants, shirts, and a couple of dresses for Christmas." Mrs. Evans replied.  
  
When they got to the mall they decided to buy a whole new wardrobe. They started at Bloomindales.  
  
"Do you like this lily?" Sydney asked showing her a yellow striped shirt and jeans.  
  
"Its great" lily said "do you want it?"  
  
"It would look better on you. Here"  
  
"You know what we need?"  
  
"What"  
  
"Shirts to knock the guys off their feet"  
  
"That's a great idea I think I saw two that would work" Sydney said. She held up a blue shirt that had one sleeve and wrapped around showing half of her stomach. The other was a green corset top that formed a V at the bottom and was strapless.  
  
"There perfect. I think I know what to wear with both of them. With the green top a black pants and faded jeans with the blue one." Lily said.  
  
"Lets try them on." When they walked out them know that had the right shirts.  
  
"I love it" Lily said  
  
" I know so do I" Sydney said  
  
"Their wonderful" Mrs. Evans said. "Now you need to get a cocktail dress for Christmas and a formal dress."  
  
When they finally left the store they were loaded down with bags. They got home around 10 that night.  
  
"Sydney I'll come over and get my trunk tomorrow" Lily said.  
  
"Ok we are free of the guys for a week what so you want to do?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't know we could go flying tomorrow"  
  
"Sure then we can plan pranks to play on the guys"  
  
"Ok do you want to spend the night at my house tomorrow? Maybe we can play some pranks on Petunia" Lily said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Count on it we should have gotten more hair dye at the store. Maybe veronica has some extra."  
  
At Sirius house.  
  
"So James do you like Lily?" Sirius asked  
  
"No" James said.  
  
"That's good" Remus said. " Then I ask her out?"  
  
"No" James said. " Of course you cant Remus I am" Sirius said  
  
"No one is going to ask lily out, ok" James was getting mad.  
  
"So your just going to let her go to Hogwarts unprotected?" Remus asked.  
  
"She can take care of her self. You heard her" then James was quiet for a while.  
  
Remus and Sirius were talking for a while then out of the blue Sirius asks James " what are you thinking about?  
  
"Lily" James responds them realizes what he said and tries to cover it up "I wonder how she is so good at flying she's a natural"  
  
Sirius was laughing his head off. "Just admit it James you like her"  
  
"No I don't" James said, "She's not even pretty"  
  
"Your just jealous she didn't fall head over heels for you and I don't now who your looking at if you don't think she is pretty," Remus said.  
  
"Drop it. What can we do to her and Sydney?" James asked.  
  
"Trying to change the subject I see. Well it worked. We could give them flowers," Sirius said.  
  
"Great ides cupid" Remus said.  
  
"I wasn't done. The flowers could make them laugh at every word that started with L or S." Sirius continued  
  
"That would be funny having them talking then just start laughing. They do that a lot anyway though its like they have secret codes for things." James said.  
  
"Yeah but how are we going to get the potion that makes them laugh" Remus said.  
  
"I've got a cousin that could make it" James supplied.  
  
"Great, you can owl him now. Ask him to send the potion in a bottle. We can put in on lilies for lily and roses for Sydney." Sirius said.  
  
The next day Lily showed up at the Potters house wearing jeans and a soccer shirt to get her trunk.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter how are you today" lily asked  
  
"Fine thank you for asking. Sydney will be down in a minute" he answered. "Your trunk is right here. Its pretty heavy want me to put a temporary lighting spell on it?"  
  
"That would be swell." Lily said. "Hey Syd ready?"  
  
"Yea let me just grab my broom."  
  
They dropped the trunk off at Lily's house got her broom and left to go flying. After five hours of soaring through the air they tumbled back to Lily's house.  
  
"That was great" lily said  
  
"I know. Your so good at flying its amazing" Sydney replied.  
  
"Do you have your clothes to spend the night here or do you need to go get them?"  
  
"They are at my house packed on my bed. I also put some filibusters wet start fire works. I have an idea for petunia."  
  
"Ok lets go get them."  
  
That night lily and Sydney rigged petunias shower so that when she started the water the fire works would go off and scare her. They planned to be out of the house by the time she came out to yell at them.  
  
That morning lily and Sydney were standing outside petunias door waiting for to step in the shower. She turned on the water and started yelling. "LILY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"  
  
Sydney and lily started cracking up laughing. Then grabbed their purses and ran out side. They started walking to the mall.  
  
"Where did you get that idea? It was great" lily said.  
  
"Last year James, Remus, and Sirius pulled it on me. You wouldn't forget stepping in your shower with fire works exploding in it. " Sydney said.  
  
"Oh so what do you want to do when we get to the mall? We already have new clothes. We could chill at the food court" lily suggested  
  
"Do your parents let you wear makeup" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We could go get a makeover so the guys would be knocked off their feet"  
  
"That's a great idea but we should probably go with a natural look."  
  
When they go to the mall they went over to the make up counter and an attendant walked over.  
  
"How may I help you young ladies?" she asked  
  
"We would like to get a makeover where do we go?" Lily asked  
  
"Right this way, my names Jenny and this is Andrea. It will be wonderful finally working on someone under the age of fifty or that's not a total horse." The attendant said  
  
"What would you like done?" Andrea asked.  
  
"The works but we want it to look natural," Sydney said.  
  
"Of course right this way" Jenny said 


	6. The Movies, Confessions and Back Stabber...

Hey more story for you. None of the characters you recognize are mine. Sorry it may be a little weird I went to prom last night and am really tired. Hope you like it ~Stormie  
  
At Sirius house.  
  
"I'm board want to go to the arcade at the mall" Remus asked  
  
"Sure we can check out the girls while we play games" Sirius said  
  
"Ok it should be fun." James said but he was thinking of lily.  
  
When they got to the mall Sirius found himself a blond to talk to, Remus found a redhead and James found a brunette.  
  
"Hi" James said  
  
"Hello" the girl said "my names Genevieve. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm James," he said.  
  
Genevieve started talking but James wasn't listening he was think about lily.  
  
"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Genevieve snapped  
  
That snapped him back to reality "yes"  
  
"Good"  
  
About that time Remus and Sirius walked up. "Hi" they said at stared at Genevieve she was pretty.  
  
"Hi this is Genevieve" James said introducing them.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Remus said. "I'm Remus"  
  
"I'm Sirius"  
  
"Nice to meet you" she said sarcastically. By the first five minutes Remus and Sirius didn't like her but James did. Genevieve. Genevieve reminded him a lot to lily when she was nice and not self-centered. The next two days Genevieve and James were inseparable.  
  
After Lily and Sydney were done with their makeovers they went to the food court to eat. They looked gorguse. When they were paying to their food a guy that was fifteen walked over and offered to pay.  
  
"Hi my names Thomas. I'll take care of that for you he said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked a little nevus "we can pay for it"  
  
"No problem" he paid then there were no tables left so he added " you can come sit with me and my friend Steve."  
  
"Thanks" Sydney answered before lily had time to protest.  
  
They sat down and ate their food while talking to Steve and Thomas. They wee actually very nice and that surprised lily. When they were ready to leave Thomas and Steve offered to walk them home but that was where lily drew the line. "That's ok will be fine" she picked up her bag of make up "thanks for the offer though" Sydney got up to follow her when Thomas asked.  
  
"Can we at least have you number?"  
  
"I would but m dad doesn't like guys calling my house. You could give me yours though" Sydney said.  
  
"Ok" Steve said a little disappointed. "Here" he had written his phone number, address and email address.  
  
When they got out of ear shot lily and Sydney cracked up.  
  
"What do you say his chances of us calling him are?" lily asked  
  
"There are only two ways and they both live in a convent. None and none." Sydney replied "why would we call them when we have Sirius and Remus?"  
  
When they got to lily's door lily said. " I almost forgot I have a soccer game tomorrow then a party with the team want to come?"  
  
"Sure what should I wear?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Wear shorts to the game then I'm coming home and taking a shower and getting dressed for the party. Wear pants and a top to that and bring a bathing suit." Lily said  
  
The next day Mr. Evans picked up Sydney and then drove lily and Sydney to the soccer fields. When they pulled up and got out Sydney didn't see any girl's teams.  
  
"Uh lily where's your team I don't see any girls" Sydney said.  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention that I play on an all boys team?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"Yes you forgot to mention that little detail" Sydney said. "But that's fine with me."  
  
Lily was playing left defense and she was doing great. At the end of the game Lily's team had won. They were clearly better. Lily ran over and hugged Sydney.  
  
"Lets go get showered" lily said.  
  
Sydney had brought over a bag with her clothes and makeup in it. They went back to Lily's house got showered and dressed. Lily wore light blue midriff top and blue sparkly blue pants. Sydney wore a dark blue midriff top with jeans that had blue spots.  
  
When they showed up at the party all the guys heads turned their way. A guy on the team walked up and introduced him self.  
  
"Hello my names Chris. I don't think we have met"  
  
"Actually we have. I saved you butt in the game today." Lily said.  
  
"Lily?" He asked in astonishment.  
  
"200 points would you like to go for today's daily double?" lily asked sweetly.  
  
"I'll pass" Chris said " you just look different that's all"  
  
"Let me think about that one for a minute. I don't smell, an not wearing soccer clothes and an not sweaty. Of course I don't look like I did at the game. Anyways this is my friend Sydney. Sydney this is Chris please forgive him if he doesn't pick his jaw up from the ground." Lily said  
  
"Ha ha very funny. I wasn't talking about your clothes you just look different" lily was about o say something but he kept going on "forget about it and you didn't save my butt in the game I saved yours."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Nice to meet you Sydney" he said ignoring what lily said.  
  
About that time another guy walked up "Chris let the ladies eat" he said as he pulled them away.  
  
"Thanks Chad I'm staring" lily said  
  
"Anytime. After you eat up for some swimming?"  
  
"Oh yea Sydney and me have to show you guys how to swim" lily and Sydney grabbed a plate some hotdogs and sat down with Chad.  
  
While they were eating more and more guys kept coming and sitting at he table they were at. By the time they were done the whole team was sitting at the table. When lily and Sydney got and saw what was happening they were laughing. With out telling anyone they went in and changed into their bathing suits.  
  
Chris and Chad had figured out where they had gone so were ready. When lily and Sydney came out they grabbed them and through them in the pool. Sydney had thought something like this might happen so they had filled up super soakers. The guys thought they would scream but were disappointed when they didn't they calmly got out of the pool and walked over to the door and grabbed the super soakers and started spraying.  
  
"No fair" Chris yelled  
  
"Alls fair in love and war" lily said  
  
"Revenge is sweet" Sydney said  
  
"So does that mean you are in love with me" Chad asked "and at war with Chris?"  
  
"Dead bodies tell no tales" lily said and squirted her self with the squirt gun.  
  
"Ha ha " Chad said, "you want to play soccer?"  
  
"Sure hold on a sec" lily turned to Sydney 'I forgot to ask if you knew how to play soccer?"  
  
"Does Sydney Potter know how to play soccer? Who do you think taught James everything he knows?"  
  
"great me and Sydney are on Chad and Chris's team" lily said  
  
"Cool"  
  
The guys knew lily was the best out of them but didn't know about Sydney. She was just as good.  
  
"Wow you two are amazing" Chris said  
  
"Tell us something we don't know" Sydney said. By now she was at ease with the guys.  
  
"You know what I meant" he was panting for breath like the rest of the guys. Lily and Sydney wee breathing easy.  
  
"Ready to go swimming?" lily asked  
  
"Aren't you two tired?" Chad asked  
  
"The delightful due-o tired? Never" Sydney said  
  
"You have nicknamed your selves" Chad laughed.  
  
"Ready to swim yet?" lily asked  
  
"Well sit out for a while you can though" Chad explained  
  
"Suit your self" Sydney said  
  
Lily and Sydney started doing dives and flips and twists off the diving board. With everyone they did the guys mouths opened more.  
  
"Is there anything you two can't do?" Chad asked.  
  
"Nope were good at everything" lily said. "The delightful due-o are like bat girl and super woman. We can do anything and everything"  
  
Lily and Sydney then broke out into singing "Any thing you can do we can do better we can do anytig better than you"  
  
"Lovely you two should take up singing" Chris said  
  
"Well add it to our list" Sydney said  
  
"You ready to swim yet?" lily asked again.  
  
"Fine if we do will you shut up about it?" Chad asked  
  
Lily didn't answer she put her hand over her mouth and pretended to zip it closed.  
  
"Lovely" Chad said  
  
"Lets play Marco Polo" Chris said  
  
Sydney asked lily "what's that?"  
  
"Its where someone is it they close their eyes and walk around saying Marco and everyone answers Polo. They try to tag someone then their it." Lily explained  
  
"Sounds like Merlin Flamell" Sydney said  
  
Everyone played that for a while then it got boring.  
  
"Lets play sharks and minnows" lily said  
  
Chad was it after five rounds lily and Sydney were the only minnows left. Half of the guys went after lily and the others after Sydney. Some how Sydney and lily both got through. They went again and got through again.  
  
"The delightful due-o win again" lily said  
  
"There's nothing we cant do" Sydney finished.  
  
"How do they do that" Chad asked  
  
"I don't know" Chris answered  
  
"You guys can't catch a couple of girls? I though you were he-men" lily taunted  
  
"You said it your self none can touch bat girl and superwoman." Chat said  
  
"How wonderful you remember" Sydney said  
  
Wow look at the time" lily said  
  
"We got to get home," Sydney said  
  
"The party wont be the same with out the delightful due-o" Chad said.  
  
"Well miss you to "lily said  
  
"Poor baby were his saviors lily maybe we should stay"  
  
"Or we could take the poor puppy home with us." Lily said  
  
"Think we could hide him in my closet" lily asked  
  
"I've got a great idea" Sydney said "we could hide him in petunias bathroom with the fireworks"  
  
"I think I'll stay here she scary" Chad said, "Did you say fireworks? What did the delightful due-o do to your lovely sister petunia?" He was almost gagging by the time he finished the last part.  
  
"Oh nothing much we were just storing some fireworks in her shower and they went off when she was occupying it" lily said innocently.  
  
"I've figured out why they are called the delightful due-o. You're having a delightful time until they come around" Chris said  
  
Lily and Sydney both said "never sweet innocent little old us would never do that" and they walked out the door.  
  
The next day lily and Sydney decided to go to the movies. They were going to see undercover brother. When they got there they saw Chad and another guy they didn't know.  
  
"Hi" Sydney said before lily could stop her.  
  
"How are the delightful due-o doing?" Chad asked  
  
"Fine how about you?" lily asked wondering why they were there.  
  
"Great this is my friend Tim he's from out of town. We were board so we decided to come to the movies how about you?" Chad answered  
  
" Sounds nice" lily said, "What movie are you going to see?"  
  
"Under cover brother" Tim said  
  
"Isn't that interesting so are we" Sydney said.  
  
"Wait a minute you called him didn't you" lily asked and kept going "that's what Chad gave you yesterday. You called him not James today."  
  
"Great work Sherlock" Chad said "who's James" he asked  
  
"My brother. Tim you look a little familiar have we met you before?" Sydney asked  
  
"No I don't think so I don't live around here," Tim answered.  
  
"Oh well lets go see the movie" lily said, "I cant believe you two set me up."  
  
"She figured out faster than we thought" Sydney said  
  
"I heard that" lily exclaimed  
  
"You were suppose to it's a compliment to your brain power" Chad said  
  
"He's good Sydney almost as good as James at coming up with excuses" lily admitted.  
  
When they walked in lily and Sydney started to the concession stand but the two guys stopped them.  
  
"Well get it" Chad said  
  
"If you insist" lily said  
  
"What do you want?" Tim asked  
  
Lily and Sydney looked at each other and in unison said, "large cherry coke and large popcorn extra butter and salt"  
  
"Are you two sure you can eat all that" Tim asked  
  
"You haven't seen them in action" Chad told him  
  
After they got the drinks and food they sat down Chad then Sydney. Lily was next to Sydney and then Tim was on Lily's other side.  
  
The group laughed through the whole movie. As they walked out of the movie lily and Sydney took the last sip of their cherry coke and handful of popcorn.  
  
"I really didn't believe you two could eat all that but now I know" Tim said amazed.  
  
"What are you doing now" lily asked  
  
"I don't know" Chad said  
  
"We could go bowling" Sydney suggested and they all agreed.  
  
When they got to the bowling alley they found out Sydney and Tim had never bowled.  
  
"You suggested bowling" lily said  
  
"That's because I have always wanted to learn" Sydney explained  
  
"I've got an idea" Chad said, "I could teach Sydney and lily could teach tim"  
  
"Fine with me" Tim said  
  
"Ok" both girls agreed.  
  
Lily had fun teaching Tim he was a fast learner. She taught him the normal was to bowl then her own style of fun bowling. Like through the legs or behind the back. When they were done chad was amazed.  
  
"She just learned how to bowl today and she already beat me" he exclaimed  
  
"Like I said the delightful due-o can do anything" lily said  
  
"And everything" Sydney finished.  
  
"Now I believe it" Chad "what are you two doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing much just going to my brothers friends house to make sure they haven't done any permanent damage. Then were free" Sydney explained  
  
"You like to watch soccer right" Chad asked  
  
"What planet were you born on? Of course we like to watch soccer dummy" lily said  
  
"Just making sure want to go watch a game tomorrow" Chad continued.  
  
"Sounds fun" Sydney said, "Lily didn't get to watch the second half of the game at her birthday party."  
  
Tim looked at her questionly "what was miss lily doing that she couldn't watch her favorite sport?"  
  
"Thanks Syd. I had won a jersey and was really excited. Then I was about to kill James two friends because of what they did to me but I got them back. Don't worry." Lily said leaving out the part of being glued.  
  
"And what did they do to make miss cool mad?" Chad prodded.  
  
"They tried to glue me to my chair but got my sister instead" lily said.  
  
"What else that wouldn't make you mad" Tim said  
  
"Fine they also glued me to James, Sydney twin brother. Happy" she asked a bit perturbed.  
  
"I'm not going to ask now" Chad said  
  
"Good so what time do we meet you tomorrow?" Lily asked.  
  
"How about 5 tomorrow afternoon" Tim said.  
  
"That's fine see you then" Sydney agreed and her and lily left.  
  
The next day Sydney and lily showed up at Sirius house and met a girl there that James liked. Everyone was in the livening room talking when all the guys and Sydney left Lily and Genevieve alone. Genevieve had been hanging all over James and lily was a little upset. Genevieve walked over lily and started talking.  
  
"Listen here Barbie James is mine I don't care what you think he wants me and not you so stay away."  
  
Lily was a little upset but she wasn't going to let Genevieve made her mad. "First of all Genevieve Barbie has blond hair not red second you can have James I don't want him. Ok." Said lily.  
  
"I can tell you want him by the way you look at him don't give me that crap" Genevieve spat out.  
  
"Whatever" lily said.  
  
The guys and Sydney came back in and didn't notice anything wrong except for Remus. They were talking for about five minutes when molly put her arm around James. Lily couldn't take it anymore she stood up and walked out of the room with out saying a word. Genevieve smiled. Remus quietly followed lily. He found her in the guys room crying. He sat next to her and didn't saying anything. Lily looked at him then cried into his shoulder. After five minutes she calmed down and smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry I got your shirt all wet" lily said  
  
"No problem your clothes tend to get dirty around Sirius so I always pack extra" Remus said. " Are you all right? What did Genevieve do to you?"  
  
Lily looked at him in amazement. "How did you know?"  
  
"When we came in I could tell. I don't know somehow I can since your feelings the more I'm around you the easier it is." He explained.  
  
"She said James was her and I couldn't have him and when I protested she said she could tell I wanted him. I don't know in some ways I think she's right but I don't want him" lily spilled out. Remus just sat their quietly waiting for her to finish.  
  
"Don't pay attention to what she says. I didn't know anyone could make the ice queen cry" he joked  
  
"Normally I wouldn't let a jerk like her upset me but when she brought James in I don't know I didn't want to loose any of you. You are my best friends."  
  
"So you have a weakness after your friends" Remus was surprised.  
  
"Don't go telling anybody remember my rep I have to protect it" she laughed.  
  
"Your secrets safe with me" Remus said "now lets go back out their " lily started to protest "if she starts getting to you just hold my hand and if you are going to punch her squeeze it and breath."  
  
Lily smiled "thanks Remy" and she kissed his cheek and left the room.  
  
When they walked back into the room they sat next to each other. James looked at lily and she just smiled at him. Genevieve saw and put her head on his shoulder. Automatically James put his arm around her. Lily balled up her fist then remembered what Remus had said and grabbed his hand. Sydney looked at her quizzically but didn't say anything. James looked and saw Remus and lily holding hands and stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Can you wait---" James said.  
  
Genevieve looked and if looks could kill lily would have been dead.  
  
When James finally recovered he said, "Remus come here" they walked out and naturally Sirius had to listen so he followed. When thy got out of the room Remus put a hand to his mouth motioning them to be quiet.  
  
After Genevieve thought the guys wee gone she started talking "I told you James was mine I see what you're trying to do make him jealous."  
  
"No I'm not I told you, you could have James but there's only one problem" lily said  
  
Genevieve had to ask "and that would be?"  
  
"He's to good for you" with that Genevieve slapped her. James tried to go in but Remus stopped him.  
  
"What's your problem" Sydney asked  
  
"Stay out of this witch" Genevieve said.  
  
"I know I am thanks" Sydney replied. Genevieve slapped her to and James was about to go in when her heard crunch. Lily had punched her right in the nose. Lily said, "I don't care what you say or do to me but don't you dare touch my friends" and punched her in the eye this time. Remus calmly walked in and grabbed her hands. James also walked in with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry James its all my fault" lily said  
  
"Quiet" he told her. He looked at Genevieve who was crying  
  
Genevieve said, "James look at what that horrid girl did to me how can you be friends with her?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap I was out side the whole time and heard everything. I was stupid I don't know how I could have liked you."  
  
Sirius had been quiet for to long and finally burst "because she reminded you of lily." Then was quiet again.  
  
"She asked for it" Genevieve said  
  
"No she didn't you're a self centered jerk get out now and if I never see you again it will be to soon" James exploded.  
  
"Your all stupid and not worth my time." She said.  
  
"Get out or else I'll let go of Lily's hands" Remus smiled.  
  
"Fine" Genevieve tried to walk out with as much dignity as she could with a quickly turning black eye and a bloody nose.  
  
"Wow lily that was amazing where did you learn to punch like that?"  
  
"Boxing classes every girl should have them" then she smiled. "I'm sorry James I shouldn't have lost my temper."  
  
"Its ok I don't know why I liked her"  
  
"Because she reminded you of lily" Sirius said again.  
  
"Well we've got to go" Sydney said  
  
"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Your not going anywhere" lily said, "me and Sydney are going to the movies."  
  
"By yourself?" Remus asked  
  
"Of course not" Sydney said  
  
"Then with who?" James was getting curious.  
  
"Friends" lily said with a grin. "Why?"  
  
"Inquiring minds would like to know" James said.  
  
"Chad and Tim" Sydney taunted  
  
Lily and Sydney were immediately hit with questions "who are they" "how do you know them?" "Where did you meet them?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lily said with a smile  
  
"No fair" Sirius said  
  
"A great mind once told me all fair in love and war" Sydney laughed  
  
"And who was that great mind?" Remus asked  
  
"Lily" Sydney laughed again  
  
"Bye" lily said  
  
"See you later" Sydney finished  
  
James said under his breath "sooner than you may think" 


	7. The Guys Get a Shock and Sirius is an An...

Hey sorry for the delay but I was at a soccer tournament and just got home. Hope you like it and noting you recognize is mine. ~stormie  
  
When lily and Sydney got back to Lily's house they thought they would have to put on make up to cover where they wee slapped but there wasn't even a scratch.  
  
"That's weird there isn't even a mark " Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Oh well" lily sighed  
  
"Why did you tell the guys that we were going to the movies?" Sydney asked  
  
"You couldn't tell they were going to come and spy? I just want them to wonder." Lily then grinned  
  
"You evil one" Sydney laughed  
  
"I know tell me about it" lily said with an evil voice.  
  
Lily and Sydney met Tim and Chad at the sports arena. They bough their tickets and enjoyed the game. Afterwards they walked lily and Sydney to Lily's house. Before Tim and Chad left Tim pulled lily aside.  
  
"I guess this is good bye. Maybe we can see each other next summer." He said sadly  
  
"I hope so I've had a great time with you" lily replied.  
  
"I got this for you so you would remember me" Chad explained as he pulled out a gold chain with a heart locket. The locket had a lily engraved on the front and on the back it said 'I will always remember you'. Inside was a picture of her and Tim at the bowling alley.  
  
"Its beautiful" lily said with a smile. "I'll always remember you too."  
  
"Bye" Tim said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye" lily whispered and turned inside, Sydney following her.  
  
When they got inside lily was a little sad but knew it wouldn't help so she perked up.  
  
"You're spending the night tonight right" she asked Sydney.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it" Sydney replied with a smile she knew lily missed Tim already.  
  
Lily and Sydney stayed up that night planning what to do the next day.  
  
Sydney had gone over to her house to tell her parents to send the guys when they came home. Then she went back over to Lilies. They got dressed and put on just a dab of make up. When the guys got there lily and Sydney were waiting at the door. When they opened it the just stared they were prepared for this so kept talking.  
  
"You guys want to see a movie?" lily asked. The guys didn't move.  
  
"Great well go get our purses" Sydney continued.  
  
They ran upstairs grabbed them and when they came down the guys still hadn't moved. "You want to see reign of terror" Sydney asked.  
  
"Good so do we lets go" lily said  
  
Half way to the movies the guys snapped out of it.  
  
"Where are we going?" James asked  
  
"To the movies you agreed to it." Lily said.  
  
"We did?" Sirius asked. "Wait what movie are we going to see?"  
  
"Reign of fire and you did agree" Sydney said  
  
"Fine I wanted to see that movie anyways" Remus explained  
  
When they got to the movies the guys bought the tickets. As they got in lily and Sydney headed to the snack stand but Remus said he would get it.  
  
"Thanks Remus" lily said politely  
  
"Your so sweet" Sydney continued  
  
"What would you two like?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily and Sydney looked at each other and smiled "large cherry coke" lily said  
  
"Large popcorn" Sydney continued  
  
And together they said" extra butter and salt."  
  
"Wow you two eat as much as James" Sirius said  
  
"What's the point of having a fast metabolism if you don't use it?" lily asked. Sirius ignored this comment.  
  
Remus bought the food and they went in the movie. They sat James, lily, Remus, Sydney, Sirius. When the movie started they were enwrapped in it then Remus put his arm around lily because he could feel she was scared. James saw and was a little jealous but then he felt her fear stopped growing so decided it was ok. Half way through movie Remus got up to go to the bathroom and James felt Lily's fears come back two fold so he put his arm around her and it totally disappeared not just stopped like when Remus did it. James was happy. When Remus came back he didn't say anything. After the movie was done they stopped at lily's house to get a soccer ball because they had decided to go to the park and play soccer. Also everyone changed into shorts and shirts.  
  
When they got to the park they played. After 2 hours they decided to take a break. The guys were dead and the girls were a little out of breathe because the 3 guys were better than the ones on lily's team. They all lie down in a heap.  
  
"Man you two are good its like you can read each others mines" Sirius said.  
  
"I know lily is great and Sydney is good but together you're amazing. You know what the other is going to do before they do it." Remus said.  
  
Lily and Sydney just smile. Everyone fell quiet for a while when James broke the silence. "Where were you two last nigh?"  
  
"Why" lily asked  
  
"Because you weren't at the movies like you said" Sirius blurted out.  
  
"So why were you at the movies?" Sydney asked  
  
"You weren't going to spy on us by chance were you?" lily asked  
  
"Ok so we were" Remus said, "we just wanted to make sure you weren't going out with total creeps"  
  
"We were at the sports arena watching the soccer game," Sydney answered.  
  
"We didn't know you cared" lily said.  
  
"Ha ha you two are a bunch of laughs," James said  
  
"We think so" Sydney replied  
  
"Lily were you scared in the movie?" James asked  
  
"Why" lily asked cautiously.  
  
"It was like I could feel the fear coming out of you" James answered.  
  
"Could you guys feel it two" lily asked. Everyone nodded their heads yes. "I wasn't afraid of the dragons but I was afraid for the people" she answered. "James were you jealous in the movie?"  
  
"No" James said but the look lily gave him changed his mind. "Ok I was when Remus put his arm around you but then I felt your fear stop so I was ok with it."  
  
"This is really weird" lily said  
  
"You can all feel what I am?"  
  
"I think its only when they are strong emotions" Sydney said  
  
"So does this mean me and James project our emotions or we know each other so well we can tell what each other is feeling?" James asked  
  
"I don't know James this is the first time I have felt you but I felt lily when Genevieve made her really mad." Remus said  
  
"I guess will have to just see if we feel any others over time" Sirius said.  
  
They were all quiet for a while again when lily asked out of the blue "where's peter?" she had finally realized he wasn't there.  
  
"He's with his family visiting in Tibet. Shows how much you pay attention" Sirius teased her.  
  
"Oh. Its just that I think he is afraid of me for some reason and he never says anything just follows you around." Lily tried to explain.  
  
"What ever" Sirius said sounding like a valley girl.  
  
"We should probably be heading back now. Sirius and I have to go home tonight." Remus said. "I have to pack. My families going to America in a week."  
  
"How long will you be gone?" lily asked.  
  
"About a month. Aren't you going somewhere Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yea I have to go visit family in Australia. It's going to be so boring." Sirius complained then perked up. "Maybe I can have fun with my little cousin. I could tell him putting dung bombs in perfume makes them smell good."  
  
"You mean your going to wreak havoc and have it blamed on your little cousin? Wouldn't your parents know you did it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"That's the best part my parents aren't going and my aunt thinks I'm the perfect little angel" he grinned and pretended he had a halo over his head.  
  
"I don't think she will believe you but I like the way you think" James said.  
  
"Might as well go back then" lily said "Sirius will you bring something back from Australia for me? I've always wanted to go."  
  
"Sure would you like my cousin I think I aunt would like to get rid of him." Sirius said.  
  
"No alive animals" lily said quickly. Who knows what Sirius would bring back.  
  
"You mean you don't want a kangaoose?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What is that and I probably don't want it" lily was trying to refrain from laughing.  
  
"It's a cross between a kangaroo and a moose. It looks like a moose but hops" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Sirius where do you come up with these stupid ideas" Remus asked.  
  
"The just come to me in my sleep" about that time they reached lilys house.  
  
"Bye Remus, Sirius see you at the platform hopefully sooner." Lily said  
  
The next few weeks went by quickly for lily. Her, Sydney and James were having fun terrorizing petunia. Two days before they left to go to Hogwarts Remus and Sirius showed up.  
  
"Do you know how hot it is in Australia? Extremely. But they have hot girls that wear skimpy bathing suits" Sirius was first complaining then his voice changed to a gloating one rubbing it in to Remus and James.  
  
"How did the perfume idea work out?" James asked.  
  
"Perfect. Oh lily I brought you a boomerang back. There fun to throw at people" Sirius gave her the boomerang with a grin.  
  
"Thanks Sirius I have an idea for snape and Malfoy when we get to Hogwarts" lily also grinned.  
  
"You know I think we have had a bad influence on her" Sirius stated " and I'm not to sure I don't like it. We better watch out James, she might try to take our place as the greatest pranksters of all time."  
  
"You know her and Sydney make a pretty good team," Remus said  
  
"The best" Sydney said with a smile.  
  
"Bye guys were having girl bonding time," Lily stated.  
  
Lily and Sydney left for the mall.  
  
"You know they are following us don't you?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I didn't expect anything less."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the mall then were going to double back here and ditch them"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Said the blind man to his deaf wife as he picked up a hammer and saw."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry it just slipped out. Then we can go back and pack in peace."  
  
"So are you still going to help me look good for Hogwarts?" lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course but you have all the make up?"  
  
"That's only for special occasions"  
  
"Good idea" then they both reached the mall.  
  
"You want to have some fun?" lily asked.  
  
"Of course who do I look like peter? You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Just asking. Lets see how far they will follow us? Ok lets go into that lingerie store" Sydney looked shocked. " They have a back exit and my moms friend works there. The guys wont come in at first but when we don't come out lets see how long they last."  
  
Sydney had a huge grin on her face. "I don't think they will come in then we can go get ready at your house correct?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
When they went in the shop the guys following them stopped. "We can't go in there" James exclaimed  
  
"Lets wait until they come out" Remus suggested.  
  
"Why can't we go in? Its just clothes" Sirius pouted but they stayed outside anyways.  
  
When the girls went in lily walked over to a sales person. "Hi Miss Anderson"  
  
"Hello Lily is your mother here?" miss Anderson asked  
  
"No actually were being followed by some friends and I was wondering if we could use the back exit out?" Lily explained.  
  
"Who's following you?" Miss Anderson asked concerned  
  
"my brother and his two friends. They're just trying to spy and they wont come in here. You see those three boys" Sydney asked pointing out the window.  
  
"Oh fine follow me and I won't tell them you came in here" miss Anderson insisted  
  
"You're the best thanks" lily hugged her and left.  
  
They walked over to Sydney's house and got Sydney's trunk. Mrs. Evans was driving them all to London the next day.  
  
An hour later the guys were still sitting outside the shop waiting. Sirius finally gets fed up "I'm going in" he states as he gets up and walks in. "Excuse me but did a red head and a raven haired girl come in here?" he asked miss Anderson.  
  
"No they didn't. May I help you pick out a present for a special girl?" She asked  
  
Sirius face turned bright red and he started stammering, "I've got to go" and backed away. He practically ran out of the store.  
  
When he got back outside James asked "were they in there?"  
  
"No" Sirius said, "I knew we should have followed closer."  
  
"Then they would have seen us" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Well they couldn't have gotten far. Lets go look for them." James decided.  
  
Lily and Sydney were at Lily's house laughing. "I wonder where they are" lily gasped.  
  
"Probably still outside the store waiting." Sydney replied.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?" lily said  
  
"Lily? This is Miss Anderson. Your friends just came in looking for you. I didn't know a boy could turn so red." Miss Anderson said.  
  
"What did you say?" lily asked.  
  
"I asked him is he wanted to get a present for a special girl."  
  
Lily cracked up again, " I can't believe you did that. I'm going to ask him about that."  
  
"What she says? What she say?" Sydney was bouncing up and down.  
  
"Hold on Syd. Thank you and I state again you're the best." Lily thanked her.  
  
"Any time. That was kind of fun. Bye sweetheart, stay out of trouble." Miss Anderson replied.  
  
"Bye. You know me I always do and if I don't I never get caught" lily laughed.  
  
"True, true" and Miss Anderson hung up.  
  
"I cant wait till we see Sirius" lily laughed.  
  
"Why?" Sydney was puzzled.  
  
"He finally went in the store and asked Miss Anderson if she had see us. She said no and asked him if he wanted to get a gift for a special girl. She said hi turned so red and backed out of the store." Lily finished. Sydney had fallen off the bed she was laughing so hard.  
  
"That's hilarious we have got to tease him about that." Sydney barely managed when she had calmed down enough to talk.  
  
Sirius Remus and James finally gave up at the mall. "It's like they just disappeared." Sirius said, "Maybe they can apperiate." He whispered consciously.  
  
"You idiot they probably knew we were following them and are hiding" Remus said.  
  
"Oh your probably right"  
  
"Of course I am" Sirius scowled at this.  
  
"We might as well go back to my house and get packed" James said. "I wonder why were leaving a day early for London and why on earth Lily's mom is taking us?"  
  
"Maybe lily's mom wants to make sure we aren't some Juvenal delinquents that her daughter is going to school with" Remus said "so in other words Sirius behave yourself."  
  
"What you think I would do something wrong?" he protested and pretended he had a halo.  
  
"Just don't pull any pranks until the train ride" James said exasperatedly.  
  
Lily and Sydney stayed up late talking about what they were going to go at Hogwarts, guys and sports. 


	8. Tatoos and Suprises

Hey here another chapter that you have been waiting for hope you like it. Anything you recognize isnt mine. LadySiri I know what you are talking about I had fun writing that but I'm not that mean to Sirius. The funny think is he is a lot like me. I normally say random things or am the last to get a joke or when I say something just get stared at because what I say is so stupid. SunnyDae You will find out in this chapter if you are right. A/N I have just heard about beta readers and I was wondering if anyone knows where I can get one I would be very appreciative. Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed I love to here what you think about the story. ~Stormie  
  
The next morning at lily's house everything was hectic.  
  
"Come on mom were going to be late." Lily yelled.  
  
"No we wont slow down we've got all the time in the world" Mrs. Evans yelled back.  
  
"No we don't we were suppose to be there ten minutes ago." Lily yelled trying to drag her mom out the door.  
  
"Hold on I've got to get my keys. Were just going down the street." Sydney was in the background laughing. Mrs. Evans finally got out to the car.  
  
"Finally! I think we have a problem getting anywhere on time" lily said totally giving up.  
  
When they got to James house they picked up James, Remus and Sirius. Peter was meeting them at the platform.  
  
"What took-"was all Sirius got out when lily looked at him.  
  
"Don't even start. Right now's not the best time." She growled.  
  
When they got everyone's trunks loading they piled in Mrs. Evans van. It was a four-hour trip to London and by the time they got there lily was in a better mood. The potters had arranged accommodations for them at the leaky cauldron. Surprisingly the boys behaved the whole trip. Well actually Sirius and James slept the whole way so it was kind of for them to not get into trouble. Lily, Sydney and Remus talked the whole time. Half way through the trip lily got an idea.  
  
"Mom can I borrowed some of your make up?" She asked.  
  
"Why dear?"  
  
"I want to teach Sirius and James a lesson." Sydney and Remus sniggered.  
  
"Fine with me just don't ruin my make up."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Lily, Sydney and Remus were kept busy decorating Sirius and James faces. When they finished (ran out of room) they moved on to their arms. When they were done it looked like they had tattoos all over their arms and their faces were like puzzles. Lily, Sydney and Remus thought they had done a good job.  
  
Remus, lily and Sydney woke up James and Sirius when they got to the Leaky Cauldron where they were staying. Mrs. Evans dropped them off. She would be staying at a five star hotel else where, she didn't trust magic. When Sirius and James got out of the car they didn't notice the other was tattooed they just grabbed their trunks and walked in the leaky cauldron. Everyone inside turned and looked at them. They didn't even notice they walked up to tom. "Do you have the key to out room tom?" they asked.  
  
It took tom a second but he quickly recovered. "Yes here it is same as last time."  
  
"Thanks" they chorused.  
  
"Boys---" he started but say lily motion him to be quiet and he stopped the two didn't even notice. Sirius and James walked up stairs. Everyone in the pub cracked up laughing. Remus, Sydney and lily took a bow.  
  
"You did this?" tom wheezed.  
  
"Yep and you thought none could out due those two," lily whispered.  
  
Five minutes later when everyone had quitted down you heard "LILY MARIE EVANS!" And "SYDNEY CAMIEL POTTER!" Everyone started laughing again. James and Sirius came running down.  
  
"You, you, you" Sirius stuttered.  
  
"For once Sirius had nothing to say" Sydney laughed.  
  
"You did this" James yelled.  
  
"Of course" lily answered. "Who else did you expect did it?" Sydney asked. Sirius and James were dumbfounded.  
  
"Told you, you two have to watch your back. They make a good team." Remus laughed.  
  
"You let them" Sirius was outraged.  
  
"I never stop you why should I stop them?" Remus questioned.  
  
Sirius started laughing, " you know it was pretty good."  
  
"Yea I guess" James admitted. "Were going to get you back you know."  
  
"I didn't expect anything less" lily was still laughing.  
  
After that the day remained uneventful. Well as uneventful a day could be with Sirius and James around and now Sydney and lily. The latter of the two groups could restrain themselves easier.  
  
The next day Mrs. Evans picked them up at nine. The drive to the station took longer then expected because of traffic. They arrived at ten. When everyone had a trolley they went to the platform Mrs. Evans couldn't get on so she said goodbye at the car.  
  
Lily and Sydney went through first and looked for a compartment. They picked the last one so James and Sirius wouldn't disturb many people. After they found one lily and Sydney went to get the boys. Lily had completely forgotten about snape but then he found her.  
  
"Why hello lily" he said.  
  
"Hi Snape" she tried to get away he cringed.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on the train"  
  
"I'm sorry I already have a compartment." At that time Sirius James and Remus walked up.  
  
"She's with us" James said.  
  
"She knows not to hang around with the likes of you and your slimy friends." Sirius said.  
  
"Potter, Black, one day you will be begging me for mercy." Snape said and walked off.  
  
"Lets do this" lily said.  
  
"Aww but I like having you as my girlfriend" Sirius said. Lily gave him a death glare. "Oh fine. Lily I think we need to see other people." Sirius started. A couple heads turned to watch.  
  
"I know ere going to a new place and I don't want to be tied to one person."  
  
"So true. Do you think we can still be friends?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course" at this point lily and Sirius separated.  
  
Sydney had told James where the compartment was so the guys headed strait there. Lily and Sydney headed to the center of the train and doubled back. When everyone got to the compartment they burst out laughing.  
  
"How fast do you think the news will spread?" lily asked.  
  
"Like wild fire. You two are pathetic you could have made it more heart rending" Sydney said.  
  
"Sorry I'm not heartless. I couldn't make lily cry" Sirius pretended to be a saint which they all knew he's not.  
  
"You care about girls feelings? That's a laugh," Remus said.  
  
Their discussion went on like that for a while. They didn't even notice the train start moving. Ten minutes into the ride Remus excused himself. He came back five minutes later with two guys following him. When they came in Sydney and lily were surprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"So how are the delightful due-o doing?" Chad asked.  
  
"Fine how are you?" Sydney replied.  
  
"Smashing" Tim, said happily.  
  
"You know each other?" Remus asked.  
  
"Now I know why you look familiar, you were at Remus birthday party two years ago" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"Right you are" Tim said.  
  
"Yes we know each other Remi." Lily said as she hugged Tim. Everyone felt a wave of jealousy except Tim and Chad. They all looked at James who blushed. The though of James blushing made everyone laugh. Tim and Chad just stared. When Lily clamed down she managed to say, "sorry the thought of James blushing is hilarious. Was this the first time you have James?"  
  
When everyone clamed down they started talking. Lily and Sydney were sitting next to each other with Tim and Chad on the respective sides. Half way through the journey they finished explaining to the other guys how they had meet and about the delightful due-o. All the guys laughed.  
  
The whole time lily was playing with a necklace. "Hey I heard there was a pretty red head who just broke up with her boyfriend. Was she by chance you?" Tim asked. Everyone burst out laughing again.  
  
"Yes" lily managed. Tim and Chad were staring at the group. "I broke up with Sirius" Tim stared at her. "It's not like that. We were in Diagon Alley and snape was hitting on me. Sirius came up and acted like he was my boyfriend so snape would stop. I had to break up with him so anyone that Snape told I had a boyfriend now knows I don't."  
  
"Whys it matter?" Chad asked confused.  
  
"She wanted to go to school with her options open" Sirius mimicked lily, which he was hit for. "Hey what was that for?"  
  
"Mimicking me" Lily said  
  
Everyone was talking for a while and lily was still playing with the necklaces  
  
"You still wear it?" Tim asked  
  
Lily blushed "yes"  
  
"I'm glad" Sydney heard them talking but didn't know what it was about. She had noticed lily playing with a necklaces lately and decided to ask her that night.  
  
Everything was fine until the lady with the cart came by. Everybody jumped up except Chad and Tim. They were starving and couldn't wait. They bought everything left on the cart, which happened to be a lot. Chad and Tim stared. James and Sirius were shoveling food down their trouts.  
  
"Man we thought lily and Sydney ate a lot." Chad said.  
  
"You guys eat like pigs" Tim finished amazed that two people could eat so much so fast.  
  
"What's the point of having a fast metabolism if you don't use it?" Sirius asked and everyone laughed.  
  
"And this is just a snack for them" lily added.  
  
"Lils open up" James said. He got ready to through a Bertie Botts every flavor bean in her mouth but missed and got it in her hair. For the next hour lily and James were content throwing the candy at each other. After they ran out of beans they switched to throwing chocolate frogs at each other with resulted in frogs jumping all around the compartment. When lily and James finally ran out of food to throw they settled down.  
  
"What happened in here?" James asked.  
  
"We should be asking you and lily that" Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
"We couldn't of possibly done this" lily said.  
  
"You two make quite a mess very fast" Chad said.  
  
"They should be called the Demolishing Due-o" Remus chimed in. Lily and James blushed.  
  
"They made a mess faster than me and James do," Sirius laughed and everyone joined in when a chocolate frog jumped on to his face and stuck itself there. Sirius was contorting his face trying to get the frog off.  
  
The laughter ended when the compartment door opened and Snape and Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here two beautiful gems in the presence of idiots" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Black I heard you girlfriend dumped you" snape smiled  
  
"Actually snape it was a mutual agreement. You know what I mean. Oh wait you wouldn't know the girls just dump you" Sirius said.  
  
"You'll pay for that black. Would the two lovely ladies like to accompany us on a tour of the train?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Ok first you come in her e and insult our friends. Twice. Then ask if we would like to accompany you on a tour? Unbelievable" lily said  
  
"I'd rather eat dirt" Sydney said  
  
"Ditto" lily chimed in.  
  
"That could be arranged" Malfoy raised his hand to slap lily.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Remus laughed  
  
"And why not?" Malfoy asked as he slapped her.  
  
Lily took the blow with out a tear. He went to do the same to Sydney but before his hand was half way to her face it was caught in an iron grip.  
  
"I wouldn't do that If I were you" lily smiled because Malfoy cringing from pain. "I didn't think so" lily let go. Malfoy tried to back had Sydney but lily punched him square in the nose. Everyone heard a crunch. Malfoy stumbled out of the compartment backwards, snape at his heels.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Remus laughed.  
  
"By the way snape I love your robes I have to get a pair like them," Sirius yelled after them. Snape just scowled.  
  
Tim and Chad were starting at lily. "Wow" was all that came out.  
  
"I told him not to" lily said. Everyone felt a wave of fatigue. Lily was emotionally drained. Remus and Sirius were laughing to hard to notice. Sydney and James caught lily as she collapsed. They laid her out on one of the seats with her head in James lap. Chad and Tim looked at her.  
  
"Is she ok?" Chad asked concerned.  
  
"She's fine just tired we stayed up late last night" Sydney covered. "Can you go ask the conductor how long we have left?" Sydney asked. " And don't mention lily though."  
  
"Ok" Chad and Tim left.  
  
"Is she ok?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She is just drained, she should wake up ion a few. The think with Malfoy just upset her so much she is exhausted" Sydney explained.  
  
Lily slowly woke up. She tried to sit up but James held her down.  
  
"Wha?" she asked.  
  
"You collapsed. Are there any chocolate frogs left?" James asked.  
  
"Here" Sirius handed him one still in the package.  
  
"Eat this" James told lily as he put it in her mouth.  
  
Five minutes later Chad and Tim came back. "We have 30 minutes" Tim said.  
  
"We need to get changed" Chad explained.  
  
"Ladies first" Sydney explained. The guys went outside.  
  
As the girls changed inside, outside Tim and James were talking.  
  
"So what's going on between you and lily" Tim asked James.  
  
"Nothing were just friends" James said.  
  
Sirius piped in, "He's madly in love with her cant live another day wit out her wants to marry her."  
  
"Shut up" James said turning red.  
  
Lily heard this and decided to have some fun. She walked out pushed James against the wall got close to his face and said, "hey big boy what's up?" in a whisper in his ear. James froze shocked. Lily slowly backed away and started laughing. "Your- face- was- hil- hilarious!" she wheezed. Everyone else was laughing except James.  
  
"I'm going to change" he said and stormed into the compartment. Lily and Sydney high-fived each other and the guys laughed and joined James. Lily and Sydney heard them taunting James.  
  
"You know I probably shouldn't have done that but it was so tempting. I wanted to see what he would so." Lily said  
  
"It was perfect. Macho James froze when approached by a girl" Sydney started laughing again.  
  
They went back in after the guys had finished changing and had to clean the compartment. When the train stopped they got off the train.  
  
They heard a booming voice, "first years this way" when they got closer they saw a giant man with a shaggy beard. They followed him and he led them to a lake. "Four to a boat."  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and peter were in one boat while lily, Sydney, Chad and Tim got in another. Sirius and Remus were talking while James was craning his neck to see what lily and Sydney wee doing.  
  
"So do you like Chad and Tim?" Remus asked.  
  
"There nice but I don't trust them. James said  
  
"That's just because lily and Sydney like them." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"No its not" James tried to defend himself.  
  
"Whatever" Remus said.  
  
"If you wait a minute you will have your first look at the castle" came the giant voice.  
  
All of a sudden you heard "Wow" "Ah" "oh my god" from all directions. Hogwarts was huge, beautiful and magnificent. When they landed the giant led them to a door and knocked. A young witch came to the door. She was pretty and had a nice smile. Little did she know that when James and his group of friends graduated she would be a stern woman. "Hello my name is professor McGonagall. Please wait here I will see if they are ready for you to be sorted." The professor left.  
  
"Remember lily it wont be that painful" James said.  
  
The young witch returned. There ready for you follow me" the first years walked through a door and were greeted by hundreds of faces watching them. Suddenly all heads turned to a hat. A rip opened at the front and is started singing.  
  
"Hogwarts founded log ago By for with powers never seen before, All different but with common cause To teach the young and foolish  
  
The lion know as Griffindor Brave he was and strong To him courage and nerve was most important Have those and there you will be  
  
The badger was Hufflepuf Loyal and true she was Friends were more important untrustworthy she was not If you be true there is where to go  
  
Ravens name was Ravenclaw She was wise and witty To her brains mattered Ready to learn and there you have earned  
  
The snake was Slythern Anything he would do Pure of blood is what he treasured If you are cunning and ambitious their you should be  
  
Wrong have I never been Right am I always Let me listen to you thought So I can place you accordingly."  
  
The first years were dumbfounded.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped up "when I call your name please step forward and place the hat on your head." she unrolled the scroll "Emily Adams" a young brunette stepped forward and put on the hat. "Ravenclaw" the hat shouted. One of the tables sheered. The girl jumped up and ran over to sit down.  
  
McGonagall called a few names then came to Sirius black" Sirius strolled up trying to look calm and put the hat on. Immediately it yelled "Gryffindor". He took the hat off and gave one of his famous smiles. He went and sat at the table that was clapping.  
  
Lily tuned out until someone shoved her she turned to see it was Sydney, she was pointing. Lily quickly realized her name had just been called. She walked up to the hat and sat down. "Hmmm you are brave but very loyal o friends and loved ones. Almost too much but also you want to be the best. You have qualities for every house. How about GRYFFINDOR." Lily jumped up and smiles her best smile. She went to sit across from Sirius at the table.  
  
Lily zoned out again until she heard an interesting name called "Flair Faile" the girl looked uncertain but sat down defiantly. The hat took 2 or 3 second then called "Gryfindor the girl looked ecstatic. She went over and say by lily. Sirius was checking her out.  
  
Lily paid attention this time waiting for Chad's name. It was finally called. After a minute the hat put him in Gryffindor also. He went and sat next to Sirius.  
  
Lily was whispering to Chad and Sirius when she heard a name that made her go pale. "Genevieve Harper" was called. The blond brat strutted up to the hat. She sat down and tried to flirt with a couple of guys. The hat took 4 minutes to think and finally put her in Ravenclaw. Lily and everyone were surprised they thought Slytherin was right for her. Oh well at least she's not in Gryffindor they all though.  
  
Remus was the next out of the group to be called. He was immediately put in Gryffindor. When Lucas Malfoy was called Lily tried not to make a big grimace. Chad and Sirius started laughing. The hat never touched Malfoy's slicked back hair he was put into Slytherin right away.  
  
The girl next to lily got excited when the name "story night" was called. The girl who's eyes looked like a sea during a storm walked up to the had and put it on with out hesitation. She was put in Gryffindor. When she got up she walked over and sat by Flair.  
  
"Carolina North" was called next. She walked up looking very serious. She put on the hat and for 30 seconds you could see her tensing up but when Gryffindor was called she relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Lydia North" her twin sister was then called. Lydia and Caroline were complete opposites. While Caroline was serious Lydia was bubbly and happy. She was smiling the whole way up. The hat took a few seconds then yelled Gryffindor.  
  
Peter was next. He was shaking compulsively by the time he got to the hat. His face was white and looked like he was going to through up. He put the hat on and waited. It took five minutes before the hat yelled "Gryffindor" he hopped up and scurried over.  
  
When it was James turn he strolled confidently up to the hat and picked it up to put it on but again it never reached his head before yelling "Gryffindor". He gave his best smile and strutted to the table. He sat across from Lily.  
  
Sydney was next. She casually strolled to the hat. Again the hat never got to her head before yelling Gryffindor. She smiled and walked over and sat by lily.  
  
When Snape's name was called lily and Sydney's faces looked like they had just tasted something horrid. As snape walked up he had the hat on for about 1 second when it yelled Slytherin. Someone in the hall yelled "Do you have a map" snape looked confused and everyone except Slytherin started laughing.  
  
Lily was waiting eagerly for Tim's name to be called. She hopped he was put into "Gryffindor" also. He walked up and put the hat on. It took a minute then called "Ravenclaw". His face fell and so did lily's. He walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Genevieve.  
  
Everyone was sorted except two girls. McGonagall called "Dawn Winters" Sirius started sniggering until he saw the strawberry blond with blue eyes. She walked up and put the hat on. It called "Gryffindor" after a pause. "eve winters" was called next. She had dark brown hair that almost looked black with green eyes. She put the hat on and it called Gryffindor. She walked over and sat by her twin. McGonagall walked up and took the stool and hat away.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and the hall became quiet. "Welcome, we have now begun a new term. It seems Gryffindor has many twins this year. Also we have a new teacher in our mists. Professor McGonagall who is now teaching transfiguration please make her feel welcome. Now lets eat." Food appeared on all the tables.  
  
"Lily its more useful to put the food in your mouth with your hands then to stare at in and hope it hops in" Sirius teased. Lily blushed then glared at Sirius.  
  
The first years were quiet at first, which was a first for James and Sirius. They were to busy putting food in their mouths to talk. At the end of the meal everyone was tired.  
  
Dumbledore stood again "will the perfects please lead the students to their dormitories" you could hear the benches scratching as student stood up.  
  
The first years followed the perfect that happened to be Veronica to the Gryffindor common room. When they got to the portrait she stopped. "This weeks password is delightful due-o" with a grin at lily and Sydney she stepped in to the common room. "The girls dormitories are up the stairs and to the left and the boys are the same tote right. This is the common room where you will spend most of your free time hopefully not terrorizing other students," with a glare at James who grinned. "Curfew is at midnight, good night." She turned and walked up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Time for pranks" James said. All the guys started talking about who to pull them on and what to do. Lily, Sydney and Chad sat near them but weren't paying attention.  
  
"Lils I'm sorry about Tim' Chad tried to console her.  
  
"Its ok I will still see him in classes and everything" lily replied.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you what necklace you have been wearing. I heard Tim on the train. What was he talking about?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You remember that night over the summer when I thought I would never see him again? Well he gave me a necklace." Lily pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. "On the inside are our pictures and on the back is says 'I will always remember you'. I told him I would always wear it."  
  
"That's gorgeous. It must have cost a fortune" Sydney exclaimed at this James and friends looked over.  
  
"I was wondering what he was going on about hoping you would like it" Chad finally said.  
  
"When did you get that Lils?" James asked as he took it to look at. When he opened it he frowned and when he turned it over the frown turned into a scowl.  
  
"Tim gave it to me over the summer." Lily said. "I'm going to bed. Sydney remember we that thing we have to ask veronica about?" she took the necklace from James.  
  
"Oh yea I almost forgot" Sydney jumped up.  
  
They walked up the stairs. James and everyone else went on with the pranks planning. Lily and Sydney went to Veronica's door and knocked.  
  
"Hello?" a voice came.  
  
"Can we talk to Veronica?" lily called  
  
"Hold on a sec" came the voice.  
  
Veronica opened the door. "Can you help us with a charm really quick? Its for James and all them" Sydney smirked.  
  
"Sure lets go to your dorm." Veronica led the way. When they got to their dorm. "Shoot what do you need?"  
  
"We were hoping you could charm some hair dye so the person whose hair is dyed cant see it?" lily asked.  
  
"That's easy where is it?"  
  
"Right here" Sydney said. She handed the bottles to veronica who said a few words.  
  
"Voila j'ai fini"  
  
"Merci, tu es marviolus" lily replied.  
  
"Tu parles francais?"  
  
"Oui, j'aime parler le francais mais je ne suis pas parler souvent."  
  
"Wow what did you just say? You have got to teach me" Sydney was amazed.  
  
"You speak with a perfect accent" veronica added.  
  
"I love different languages. I will help you Syd then Sirius wont know what we are saying" lily went on, "where did you learn?"  
  
"One of the girls in my year moved from France and she taught me. Well see you tomorrow" and veronica left.  
  
"Now all we have to do is get there is their shampoo" lily explained.  
  
"Easy, just go ask Chad for a tour of their room." Sydney explained.  
  
"Ok you want to come?"  
  
"Ok lest go before it gets to late." Lily and Sydney walked to the common room and started talking to Chad.  
  
"Hey have you seen your dorm yet?" lily asked.  
  
"No is yours nice?" Chad questioned  
  
"Its awesome lets go see if yours is as nice" Sydney suggested. Chad looked a little puzzled but complied.  
  
"Here it is. Wow this is nice." He exclaimed. They all walked in.  
  
"Distract him" lily whispered. Sydney started talking to Chad.  
  
"I'm going to go check out your bathroom to see if it is as nice as ours" lily added. When she got in the bathroom she found the shampoo for each guy and pored the hair dye in. "Wow the bathrooms are nice to. But If I know James, Sirius and Remus it wont be clean for long."  
  
"Well we'll just leave you alone now. I'm tired. Lils lets go." Sydney said.  
  
"Ok see you in the morning cutie." Lily teased. Lily and Sydney ran to their room and started laughing. They didn't even notice the other two girls in there. 


	9. Purple Hair, Crushes and Dates

Purple hair, crushes and dates Howdy well I have another chapter for ya. Nothing you recognize is mine. Hope you like it.  
  
Ladysiri glad you got more bad mental pictures. There is one of Malfoy later on in the story I think you will have to wait for it. Its great.  
  
Keronshara I'm sorry I got the symbol for Ravenclaw wrong when I wrote it I didn't have the books near me but thankyou for correcting me and I am glad you liked the story. "Um hello," one girl said.  
  
Sydney and Lily jumped. "Sorry we didn't know anyone else was in here," Sydney said.  
  
"What's so funny?" the other girl asked.  
  
"We just umm. pulled a good prank. You'll see it in the morning." Lily decided they could tell these two. "My name's Lily by the way."  
  
"Ok, my name's Flair," said the first girl who had spoken. She had blond hair and amber eyes that had a certain spark.  
  
"I'm Stormy," said the second girl. She had brownish ginger hair and eyes that looked like the sea after a storm.  
  
"My name's Sydney."  
  
"Do you know those guys you were sitting with at dinner?" Flair asked.  
  
"Yes four of them are mischievous, troublesome boys and the other is like my bro." Lily said.  
  
"They're all nice but watch them is they're smiling." Sydney added. "I should know, one is my brother."  
  
"Are they the ones you pulled a prank on?" Stormy asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course. You know James and Sirius haven't gotten us back from the Leaky Cauldron." Lily added as an after though.  
  
"We better watch it. Oh, well," Sydney shrugged.  
  
"I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning" Lily said. She got her toothbrush and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she said goodnight and got into bed. Stormy and Flair were already ready and Sydney went in after her.  
  
When Lily woke up she took a shower and got dressed. Lily woke up Sydney, Flair and Stormy. "You want to see our plan in action?" She asked. They all jumped up and got dressed. The girls grabbed a camera and hurried to the common room.  
  
Around 7:00 the four troublemakers stumbled down the stairs. Chad had come down earlier so he had not seen their hair. Lily grabbed a camera and started taking pictures. The boys were too tired to realize what she was doing. She ran her camera back up to her dorm. When she came back down everyone headed to breakfast. On the way people were whispering behind them and pointing. Sydney and Lily were laughing while Flair and Stormy were surprised. When they finally made it to the Great Hall and walked in, it became quiet. Then the first years took a seat and the whispering started. Everyone loaded his or her plates. As Remus reached for the syrup he noticed Sirius' hair and did a double take. It was bright purple with golden tips and puffed out like an Afro. He turned to look at James and found his was neon blue with silver streaks. Quickly he grabbed a cup to see his reflection but it was normal, he sighed. Then he looked at Lily and Sydney, who smiled and waved, he laughed and kept eating. Around that time hundreds of owls flew in going to their owners. Two owls came over to Sydney and Lily, each were given a bouquet of flowers. They looked around for who sent them. They couldn't figure out who it was. They took a big whiff of the smell and smiled. About that time Professor McGonagall came by with schedules.  
  
"Good morning ladies, here are your schedules." Lily and Sydney started to giggle. McGonagall gave them a quizzical look.  
  
"Look, Lily, we have potions first with Slytherin. You'll see your friend there," Sirius teased. Lily was giggling at first then realized what she was doing and tried to stop.  
  
"That's gross Sirius. Why can't I stop giggling?" she realized what she was doing and saw James grin. "James Potter what did you do to me? You are making me act like an IDIOTIC, BLOND, AMERICAN VALLEY GIRL!" Sydney realized she was giggling also.  
  
"James I have three words for you. RUN FAST NOW. Oh and Sirius you should follow him." They were the center of attention. The whole Great Hall was watching. It was hilarious watching two girls furious and not be able to stop laughing.  
  
As James and Sirius were running out of the Great Hall Lily yelled, "Oh by the way I love your hair!" James and Sirius stopped, looked at each other and started to laugh. They realized what happened and turned to Lily and Sydney.  
  
"LILY MARIE EVANS"  
  
"SYDNEY CAMIEL POTTER"  
  
"You did what to my hair?"  
  
The whole hall erupted into laughter.  
  
"James, blue is definitely your color," Lily managed.  
  
"Sirius, you should stay with purple. It works," Sydney added  
  
"You dyed my hair?!" James and Sirius yelled. Lily and Sydney stood and took bows while the whole school clapped.  
  
"It's not funny," James grumbled.  
  
"You should have seen your faces and hair. Oh, it is so funny." Lily corrected him  
  
Sirius and James looked over at Remus and started laughing.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"Your hair looks like my grandma's. It's all silver and curly" Sirius wheezed.  
  
"WHAT!?" Remus shouted.  
  
"Actually, its quite stunning Remi. If I do say so myself." Sydney teased.  
  
Remus grabbed his plate turned it upside down "My hair is brown like always. What are you talking about?" This made people laugh even harder.  
  
Dumbledore finally stood up not laughing but smiling. "I would like to thank Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss. Evans, and Miss. Potter for this morning's entertainment." All five stood up and took a bow. "But lessons must start in ten minutes." Everyone jumped up not realizing how late it was and rushed to classes.  
  
On the way Chad said something that made everyone think. "You know James, you, Sirius, Remus and Peter should come up with a nickname. You know like Lily and Sydney being the delightful due-o."  
  
"You know you're right." Sirius agreed "We could be called the saints because were perfect angles." Everyone started laughing.  
  
"I hope you weren't being serious," Stormy said. "I've only know you since last night and I know you aren't angles or saints."  
  
"I'm hurt," James said. "You know I like the saints idea but Marauders would be better. I mean we sacrifice ourselves to make other peoples' days funnier."  
  
"You make everyone's but the person you prank day better" Lily pointed out.  
  
"So Marauders it is," Remus agreed.  
  
They finally made it to potions and sat down. Lily saw Snape coming her way and pulled James into the seat next to her, Sydney was already on the other side. Snape veered away.  
  
"Lily I know you want me but please try to restrain yourself. All my admirers might get mad," James teased.  
  
"I don't know James I mean you're so fine and sexy and irresistible I can't help but touch you." She proved her point by running a finger down his arse.  
  
Stormy piped in at this moment. "Lily, what are you doing? He's mine. I won him fair and square last night in Rock, Paper, Scissors." James was puzzled.  
  
"Oh right I forgot," Lily replied.  
  
"No, Stormy, he's mine. Remember I won him from you in a coin toss." Flair added.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Stormy repeated.  
  
"Then, Flair I paid you 50 cents for him," Carolina said.  
  
"And I traded you my blue shirt for him," Eve put in.  
  
"Remember I won him in a bet from you," Lydia said.  
  
"Don't forget that switch we made," Dawn piped up. By this time all friends were laughing. James still hadn't caught on.  
  
"Dawn remember you then gave him back to me. So he's rightfully mine," Lily finished.  
  
"Oh yeah," a couple of the girls uttered. Then they looked at James and fell out of their seats because they were laughing so hard. He had the most perplexed, excited, confused face you could have. He was happy girls were fighting over him but confused that they would trade or bet over who could have him and even more confused that Lily would give him away.  
  
"You girls are good." Sirius said. "I've never seen him look like that."  
  
"You came close this morning," Stormy added. About this time the professor walked in.  
  
"Please take a seat and let's begin." The group tried to calm down but every time they looked at James they started laughing again.  
  
"My name's professor Lee. This year we will be learning about." that's all they understood the rest slurred into one long unintelligible word. "And that's what you do with wolfs spleen. I hope you got that all down next class you will have a quiz. You may leave."  
  
You heard a lot of "what" "huh?" "Could you understand her?"  
  
The Gryffindor group got up and walked out. As Lily and Sydney walked by a group of Slytherin boys Snape and Malfoy stopped them. "We were wondering if you would like to accompany us on a moonlit walk tonight?" Snape asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know the rules." Sydney made up.  
  
"Rules?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"All students must be in their common rooms by 7 or they must have a teachers permission to be out." Lily continued.  
  
"Oh maybe some other time," Malfoy said. Lily and Sydney walked off.  
  
Next Gryffindors had Charms with Ravenclaw. Lily was excited she would see Tim.  
  
"Hey," Lily said as soon as she walked in the Charms classroom. Then she went to sit by Tim.  
  
"Hey. How do you like school so far?" he asked.  
  
"It's good, you?"  
  
"It's so much better than I dreamed of. Why are you giggling?"  
  
"The Marauders played a prank on me this morning."  
  
"Marauders?"  
  
"Yeah, James and his group of friends."  
  
"Oh, by the way who sent you those flowers?"  
  
"That was them. There was something on them that makes me and Sydney laugh."  
  
"I was umm wondering if maybe you would sometime like to maybe."  
  
"Just say what you're going to say."  
  
"wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"  
  
"Huh? Come again."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course" Lily and Tim kept talking. Little did they know a certain blond brat was standing behind them, plotting her revenge on Lily. If she couldn't have James, Tim was just as good. Right?  
  
After class was over Lily was talking to Sydney. "Guess what?" Lily said.  
  
"The moon is made of stinky cheese," Sirius butted in.  
  
"No."  
  
"Snape washed his hair," Remus laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
"My hair is not blue anymore," James guessed.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's raining cats and dogs?" Chad asked.  
  
"No."  
  
All the girls looked at Lily's face and said at once, "Tim asked you out."  
  
"Was I being that obvious?" Lily asked. Lily and Sydney felt a wave of jealousy from all the Marauders and James stomped off muttering about prats and gits.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Remus said.  
  
"If he tries anything, one word and he's dead." Sirius told her.  
  
"Thanks" Lily replied. "Why did James leave?"  
  
"He forgot something in the common room," Sirius covered.  
  
"Ok. Let's go to lunch." Lily smiled. She practically floated to lunch but kept thinking about James storming off.  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful, or as uneventful a day at Hogwarts with the Marauders around could be. James finally talked to Lily again, they found the poltergeist was very annoying and not to get on the bad side of the caretaker, Ms. Klein.  
  
That night in the common room the Marauders, delightful due-o, Chad and the other first year girls sat in a circle talking about their day.  
  
"Quiet everyone" Sirius said. "I want to take a poll. Who liked their first day?" Everyone raised his or her hand. "Ok its unanimous. Hogwarts rocks!"  
  
"Sirius said he likes school? I'm shocked." Lily pretended to faint.  
  
"Shut up fire," Sirius retorted.  
  
"Stuff it not so," Lily replied.  
  
"What?" they said at the same time. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Where did you to come up with those names?" Flair asked.  
  
"Her hair looks likes its on fire," Sirius explained.  
  
"Not so, as in not so serious," Lily also explained. "And you came up with fire 'cause you know I'm hot."  
  
"Won't argue with that," they heard someone yell form the other side of the room. Everyone burst out laughing. The voice wasn't even talking to them.  
  
"So Lily you gonna get it on with Snape?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Please tell me you are joking. That's got to be on of the grosser things I have ever heard. Never use Snape and get it on in the same sentence. I would choose you over him" Lily replied.  
  
"That's good," Sirius said and pretended to wipe his brow. "Wait a minute. You said you would choose me over Snape like I was a last resort."  
  
"So you would be," Lily smiled.  
  
"I'm insulted. I think I'm going to cry." He covered his eyes.  
  
"Oh come here poor baby." Stormy joked. "Did big, bad, Lily make you cry?" Sirius shook his head yes and crawled over to her and put his head on top of her stomach because she was lying down. She patted his back. "Poor thing." She said. Everyone was laughing at his and her antics.  
  
"By the way, when's our hair going to change back to normal?" Remus asked.  
  
"Your hair? It will changed back after 48 washes." Sydney said.  
  
"WHAT!?" James yelled. " I thought this was a charm."  
  
"Well the charm makes you not able to see you hair. The rest is hair dye," Lily explained.  
  
"We'll see you in the morning." Sydney and Lily jumped up before the guys could catch them and ran to their dorm. The rest of the girls followed.  
  
"Lily when will the dye really come out?" Eve asked.  
  
"In a week," Lily answered. All the girls were rolling their eyes or on the floor laughing.  
  
"You know they are going to spend the next day or so constantly washing their hair," Lydia pointed out.  
  
"They'll even probably count every time they wash their hair to make sure." Flair added.  
  
"The best part is the dye won't fade. It will just be there one minute and gone the next," Sydney explained.  
  
"You two are evil," Carolina said  
  
"No, we aren't evil. We are the delightful due-o." Lily and Sydney took a bow.  
  
"And that's why we're so much fun to be around," Lily explained.  
  
"Can't deny that, except that you also always hang around with the three cutest boys in the year. So if I didn't like you I would try to anyways," Lydia pointed out.  
  
"So Sydney who do you like? We all know Lily likes Tim." Dawn asked. They were in Lily and Sydney's dorm.  
  
"Chad" Sydney blushed. "He's so sweet."  
  
"Who do you all like?" Lily asked not bothering to beat around the bush.  
  
One by one they went in a circle.  
  
"Sirius," Stormy said defiantly.  
  
"Remus," Flair giggled.  
  
"Chris, he's in Ravenclaw." Lydia explained.  
  
"Josh, he's Chris' twin." Carolina said  
  
"Getting the twin thing on?" Stormy joked.  
  
"Mike, he's our bro's friend," Eve responded.  
  
"Mark, also our bro's friend." Dawn also explained.  
  
"Going for older men?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course. I mean the ones our age are so juvenile." Eve said with a straight face but then everyone laughed. They stayed up talking ate into the night getting to know each other better. When they were done they were to tired to move to their own beds so fell asleep on the two they had pushed together.  
  
In the morning the girls were woken up by cold water being poured on their heads. They jumped up.  
  
"JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" was heard all through the Gryffindor tower. People stuck heads out of doors to watch. Lily had jumped up, grabbed her wand, and started chasing James. He didn't think she knew any spells but was soon proved wrong.  
  
Lily started yelling curses, hexes and jinxes. James finally got to the point where he couldn't move. Everyone was in shock. They were surprised a first year that only had one day of lessons could perform any spells. Lily finally clamed down. When she looked at James she freaked out.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" She didn't remember anything.  
  
"Uh, Lily please don't hurt me," Sirius said, "but you did that to him."  
  
"What?" she was surprised then thought back. "I did, didn't I." She walked over to James "I am sorry. Let me fix you." She said the counter curses to everything. He finally recovered.  
  
"Oh my god. Lily you're brilliant. Think of what we could do to Snape." James said.  
  
"You aren't mad?" Lily asked.  
  
"No way. But watch your temper. I'm your friend, I hope, and look what you did to me. Think what you could do to a slimy git like Snape." James grinned.  
  
"Yes, you are my friend. At least I hope you are after what I just did to you." Lily answered his question.  
  
Sirius walked up, "Where did you learn those? Some of those aren't in the charms book."  
  
"I made up a few by mixing words out of the charms."  
  
"You have got to teach us." James and Sirius piped in.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready for breakfast. See you in a few." Lily ran to her room. She felt all eyes on her back. 


	10. The Greeks

The Greeks  
  
Hey I am glad you like the story so far. I am sorry about the last chapter. Somehow it got screwed up but I fixed it if you want to go back and reread it when it makes sense. Nothing you recognize is mine. Hope you like this story. ~stormie  
  
When they finally made it to the Great Hall people were pointing and whispering. Some stayed away but her friends stuck by her. They sat down and ate their breakfast deep in conversation. After they finished they were getting ready to leave when Dumbledore told them to wait.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter I would like to talk to you. Please wait a second." All eyes were on them. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to them. "You may go to class they will be along in a second." He said to the other first years. They reluctantly walked away. "Follow me." And with that he walked off.  
  
They followed him to a gargoyle. Lily was looking around confused. "Recess" Dumbledore said and the gargoyle jumped aside. Lily was in awe. They walked in and the floor started moving. Lily looked down and saw it was a moving staircase. They finally reached the top. He walked into an office. "Please sit down." He said. Lily and James looked nervous. "I heard that you had an interesting morning." He smiled. "What exactly happened?"  
  
James took the lead. "I poured water on Lily and she was upset. She chased me and said a couple of jinxes but I'm fine now." He finished.  
  
"You are not going to be in trouble so you might as well tell the truth, Mr. Potter." James blushed.  
  
"James poured water on me while I was in bed. I jumped up grabbed my wand and chased him. I said the first thing that came to mind I was so mad. When I calmed down I realized what I had done and fixed him." Lily had explained.  
  
"Miss. Evans, did you read the curses anywhere?"  
  
"I might have in my charms book and then mixed some words."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore thought a minute. "Has anything else weird happened to you?"  
  
"Besides finding out I'm a witch?" She thought. "Well I can sometimes feel James, Remus, Sirius and Sydney's emotions if they are strong enough."  
  
"Sir, if Lily's scarred I can also feel it. I think the others can to." James added.  
  
"Interesting. Anything else?"  
  
"Well sir when me and Sydney play soccer its like we know what the others are going to do before it happens. It can be coincident but I don't know."  
  
Dumbledore was quiet again for a few minutes. "Lily, I am going to ask you to give me your wand. Then try to do something to James like you did this morning."  
  
Lily looked skeptical "Ok." She handed him her wand. "Wingardium Levosia" James lifted off the ground and started levitating. Lily almost dropped him in her surprise.  
  
"Just as I thought. Miss. Evans, you have an old magic. You can see the future, do magic without a wand, receive and send emotions and maybe telepathy and telekinesis. It's from ancient Greek times when the oracles existed. They had priestess who had special powers. I believe there are powers that exist in you and Sydney. It was only women who had them. Men had the counter part. I think Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin have that." He smiled  
  
Lily and James were dumfounded. "Wait a minute professor. You mean that just because my family line is traced to the Greeks I have some magical power besides being a witch?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans. These powers will mature with age but you should have full control over them soon. I would like to talk to Miss. Potter if you don't mind. Please keep this to yourself though you may tell your friends who have the powers but no one else yet." Lily and James were excited. "You can only lean how to control them by practice. But please don't show off. You may go to class now here is a note." He handed them a piece of parchment.  
  
"Sir?" Lily asked, "why us?"  
  
"Well, Lily, fate works in mysterious ways. I think that if James didn't have the counter part to the magic you could have done more harm. He was subconsciously fighting back. If you had lost total control with a normal student you could have caused serious harm." Lily paled. "But of course Miss. Evans you will be fine."  
  
"Sir why are the powers so special?"  
  
"People haven't been born with them in years. Centuries to be exact."  
  
"Oh" Lily said. Her and James left to go to class.  
  
When the door shut Dumbledore sighed. "Those two are in for a long ride." He went to a bookcase and started looking for a book. He finally found a dusty book with torn pages he opened it up and started reading.  
  
The great prophets have seen. In the future the world will be ravished by a dark power.  
  
Once man but one who lost humanity. He strove to be like the gods and be immortal. Unlike  
  
Our great heroes he is evil. From great descent it is predicted that in the year of the dragon month  
  
Of the twins five will come into the world with the talent reborn in them. They will save mankind  
  
Twice but suffer greatly. When ready for the knowledge they will be marked by the twin. They  
  
Will be five great animals. Ferocious in animal form, but deadly in human.  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. "All my life I have been looking for these five, hoping I would never find them. Instead they have found me."  
  
When Lily and James walked into charms class everyone looked at them. They didn't even notice. They ran over to their friends. They had so much to tell them.  
  
"You guys ok?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course." They replied at the same time with a grin. "Have you ever known us not to be?"  
  
"We got to talk after class alone." Lily said  
  
"Lily I'm yours, anytime or place. I knew you couldn't hide your feelings from me for long." Sirius replied. Tim had just walked up and heard the tale part of the conversation.  
  
"Sirius shut up you know what I mean." Lily hit him upside the head.  
  
"That you can't resist me or live another day with out me?" he asked.  
  
"No." Lily answered  
  
"Lily I thought I meant more to you than that." Tim almost yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Lily was totally baffled.  
  
"I walk up to see how you are and your flirting with another guy! Tramp!" Tim glared at her and walked off.  
  
"What just happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"I guess he heard what I said." Sirius responded.  
  
"I am going to kill him. No one calls you a tramp!" James said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Let me talk to him." Chad said. "We've know each other for a long time. Maybe he will listen." Chad walked off to the corner where Tim was. They heard yelling and he came back. "He won't even listen to me. He says I'm taking your side and lying to him."  
  
"Ok let me handle this alone."  
  
Lily and James had stayed in Dumbledore office so long lunch was next.  
  
At lunch Lily wrote a note and as she walked by Tim dropped it by him. It said:  
  
Tim We need to talk. Meet me by the lake in five. Your secret admirer  
  
Tim looked around. Lily hadn't signed her name because she knew he wouldn't come. She walked out to the lake and sat behind a tree so Tim couldn't see her. Tim walked out but didn't see anyone.  
  
Lily stepped out from behind the tree. "Tim we need to talk."  
  
"No we don't we're through, over, fenetio. Got that?" He started walking off.  
  
Lily grabbed her wand "Wingardum Levosia." Tim started floating in front of her. "No we're not done. You're going to listen first."  
  
"What?" he's face was astonished. "Why you don't like me? You were making plans to meet Sirius later."  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong." Lily replied.  
  
"I heard you." Tim spat.  
  
"Yes I was making plans to meet him but Sydney, Remus, and James would have also been there. We needed to talk. Sirius was just goofing off. He's always like that and you should know it." Lily finished.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just so upset that I don't know what I was doing."  
  
"Oh and if you want to live a little longer never call me a tramp. Especially when James and my friends can hear. They were about to tar and feather you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again."  
  
"Good. Now let's get inside. We're going to be late for our next class."  
  
"Um, Lily could you let me down? Possibly?"  
  
"Sorry." Lily blushed. Lily and Tim walked inside where all their friends were waiting. James was a little upset when he saw them but hid it good.  
  
"I glad that's over." Chad said. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. I acted like a jerk, please forgive me."  
  
"I guess." "Ok." "Let me think about it." were a couple of the responses he got. Then everyone smiled and said "of course. Just don't do it again"  
  
Everyone soon forgot the whole incident except James and Lily. James didn't forget because it made him dislike Tim and not trust him. Lily remembered because she didn't know what had gotten into him and why he hadn't trusted her.  
  
The next weeks passed fine. Nothing major happened unless you count a couple of Slytherins standing on tables in the Great Hall singing wild thing and dancing, courtesy of the Marauders.  
  
One day two weeks before Dumbledore stood up at breakfast. "May I have your attention?" The hall immediately got quite. "This year the staff and I have decided to try having a ball. We want to see how students behave and maybe make it a tradition." Everyone cheered. "The ball will be on Halloween. That day all classes will be canceled for you to get ready. All may attend the ball." Immediately everyone girl was talking about what she was going to wear and every boy was talking about whom he wanted to ask. "Oh I forgot to mention that the ball was semi casual. For those who don't know what that is it means skirts and nice pants for the guys." Lily groaned at that. "That is all."  
  
"This is great," Flair said.  
  
"I know. Who do you want to ask you?" Carolina said.  
  
The conversation went on like this for a while until they saw Lily with her head down. "What's wrong, Lils?" James asked.  
  
"I have to wear a dress!" Lily wailed.  
  
"Is that all?" James laughed.  
  
"I like to see you wear one and not complain about them. They are so annoying. You can't run in them or play soccer and I can barely walk." Everyone laughed at her. "It's not funny. They are evil I tell you almost as bad as Snape and Malfoy." Everyone started laughing even harder if that was possible. They fell from their seats and were holding onto each other for support. James had pulled Lily down with him. "It's not funny!" She looked at them, "Ok, maybe it is" and started laughing also.  
  
When they could breath again, they started talking about what they were going to wear.  
  
"I've got an idea." Sydney said out of thin air. "We could talk to Veronica. Maybe she could help us."  
  
"That's a great idea Syd. Don't forget all those new outfits we got over the summer. I think I have something to wear and so do you." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh ya. We'll have to look tonight." Sydney said.  
  
"Oh crap were going to be late if we don't hurry." Lily sighed. "Come on you bumps on a log we got to get to class." She started pulling James and Sirius who were still eating.  
  
When they finally made it to class they stepped in the room right as the bell rang. "Cutting it close are we?" The professor asked.  
  
"Never, we're just being ourselves." James replied with a grin.  
  
"So you are. Well take a seat." Sirius walked over picked up a seat and started walking out of the room. "I did not mean to steal a seat Mr. Black. I meant sit down."  
  
"Then why didn't you say so?" He asked puzzled. He still had the chair over his head.  
  
"It's a figure of speech you numbskull." Sydney hissed.  
  
"Well, was I suppose to know that?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. Everyone does did you see any of us try to steal a chair?" Lily continued  
  
"Well sorry Miss I know everything. I guess I am not perfect like you." He was getting kind of mad.  
  
"We know you aren't perfect and we are. That's why we hang out with you." Sydney replied. Sirius was completely baffled at what was just said so he shook his head, smiled and said yes like he knows what was going on.  
  
"Will you students please sit down? I would like to begin class."  
  
"Sorry professor" James said and herded the group to a table. Nobody said much that class.  
  
When they left the class Lily said, "Sorry 'bout what I said in class. I just think things and they slip out sometimes before I think about them."  
  
"Its ok. So what were you and James going to tell us that day when he got jinxed?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh my god! James, we never told them about the powers." Lily stopped  
  
"Crap we totally forgot. We need to have a marauder and due-o meeting tonight." James exclaimed.  
  
"Fine but where? The common room will be packed." Remus said smartly.  
  
"We could see if McGonagall will let us have an empty classroom to use." Sydney suggested.  
  
"Better let Lily talk to her. I don't think she is to happy with the Marauders right now." Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have put a box of rotten dung bombs under her desk." Lily replied with a smile. "Oh and Peter can't come."  
  
"He would be too afraid to walk around after dark anyway." Sydney pointed out.  
  
"Ok so we meet in the empty classroom by the statue of the Gypsy Esmeralda" James picked out. His statement was greeted by blank stares. "It's by the bathrooms on the fifth floor." Everyone knew where that was.  
  
That night Lily had talked to McGonagall. When they got to the room they started talking  
  
"So why did you need to talk to us?" Sirius asked  
  
"You know when I hexed James? Well I can do magic with out a wand and Sydney should be able to also." Lily explained.  
  
"Nobody can do magic without a wand," Remus said.  
  
"Watch. Wingardum Levosia." Remus started levitating.  
  
"Ok, not funny. Where's you wand?" Sirius burst.  
  
"I don't have it. Syd give me your wand then say a spell."  
  
"Petrificus totalious." Sirius had the full body bind put on him.  
  
"Wow that's cool." Sirius managed after it was taken off of him. "How can you do that?"  
  
"Dumbledore said all of us are descendants of the Greeks. You know how they had the temples and oracles? Well the priests had special powers. They could see the future, do magic without a wand, telepathy, send and receive emotions and telekinesis." James supplied.  
  
"Dumbledore said you guys have the counter part of the magic that we have. The strange thing is he never said what you could do." Lily continued.  
  
"Wow so we can do that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think we have telepathy and sending and receiving emotions," James said. "Also Dumbledore said the only way to control the powers was to practice."  
  
"Great, think what we could do to Snape." Remus said.  
  
"One thing we aren't allowed to do is tell anyone who doesn't have the powers." Lily warned.  
  
"Ok" Sydney said. "But, Sirius, that means no bragging."  
  
"What's the point of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets?" Sirius asked. Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Maybe we could look this up in the library." James suggested.  
  
"James said go to the library? I think I'm going to faint." Lily joked.  
  
"It's a good idea. Maybe we can figure out what the guys can do." Sydney said.  
  
"Maybe we can sword fight" Sirius started fighting an invisible man.  
  
"Cool it Cyrano. You're like Don Quitoe. Only he fought windmills but you fight imaginary people." Lily said.  
  
"Huh?" all but Sydney said.  
  
"Their noses are similar." Sydney replied  
  
"Anyone who has a nose like me should be happy." Sirius tried to defend himself. Lily and Sydney started laughing uncontrollably "What I say?"  
  
"Cyrano had a huge nose." Sydney managed.  
  
"He was embarrassed by it. It made him ugly and people always stared." James and Remus started laughing.  
  
"Sirius would be more like Christian." Sydney decided.  
  
"Yea a pretty face but nothing inside his head." Lily finished.  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"But its so true," Sydney continued.  
  
"Shut up. Ready to go back to the common room? Everyone will be waiting for us." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Sure. I'm going to talk to McGonagall. Do you want to get an empty classroom once a week to practice?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yea let's do that." James said. Everyone else agreed.  
  
They headed back to the common room. When they arrived, everyone was waiting for them. 


	11. Guys are Jerks

Guys are Jerks Hey everyone I am sorry the update is late. I have been cleaning for the last 4 days. We are going on vacation and we can only go if the house is clean. Lanks to ladysiri for beta reading this. Well I am going to be on vacation for aver a month but I will still try and update because I should have internet. My updates may be farther apart but I will try. Anything you recognize is not mine. ~stormie  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Flair asked.  
  
"We needed to talk about something Dumbledore told us." Lily said.  
  
"Are you in trouble?" Stormy asked.  
  
"No, its nothing just had to do with not jinxing students and staying out of the girls' dorm" James improvised, it was half-true at least.  
  
"Ok." Everyone forgot about it. They talked about the dance all night. When they finally went to bed they were exhausted.  
  
The next day, Saturday, they got up late and went to breakfast. On the way they met Tim who was leaving.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" he asked.  
  
"Sleeping like any sane person would on a Saturday." James replied.  
  
"Oh will I got to go. See you later, Lily." Tim said and walked off.  
  
"Bye." Lily said to his retreating back. "Wonder where he's going?"  
  
"That's strange he didn't even walk over to you." Sirius pointed out. Everyone was puzzled.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"No. He probably forgot something. Its ok, you will see him later." Chad told her.  
  
Lily smiled, "let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." They walked into the Great Hall and sat down.  
  
For the nest week Tim avoided Lily when possible. Everyone was surprised. Sunday when they were walking to breakfast they found out why.  
  
They were late again and walking when they heard a girl giggling in one of the empty classrooms. The Marauders being the Marauders had to peak. James walked over and looked in. He froze. Sirius was getting curious so went over to look. His _expression was one of a shocked person. When Sirius and James walked back to the friends they were bombarded with questions.  
  
"Who is it?" Remus asked.  
  
"No one" James said too quickly.  
  
"Yes, it is. Who? I'm curious now." Lily replied.  
  
"Its no one of importance," Sirius answered her.  
  
"Yes it is. I'm going to go over and look." Lily tried to walk over but James and Sirius stopped her.  
  
"No you can't." they said in unison.  
  
"Watch me." She walked over. When she looked in her face paled.  
  
"Who is it?" all the girls asked.  
  
James and Sirius mouthed "Tim". They all felt bad for Lily but when Sydney found out who the girl was she was pissed.  
  
Lily snapped out of it and walked in. "Hello, Tim, how are you today?" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
Tim fell off the desk he was sitting on. "Lily." His face paled.  
  
"So this is why you were avoiding me. To chicken to break up with me?" She asked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He stuttered.  
  
"Hurt me? Seeing you kiss that slut doesn't hurt at all. You know what, if you would have just broken up with me we could have still been friends and I could have forgiven you. But seeing you kiss HER I realize what a jerk you are," she finished.  
  
"Hello, Lily," Genevieve grinned.  
  
"Hi. You couldn't get James so you try to get Tim. That's pathetic. James is worth 50 of him any day after this. You can have him." Lily was really pissed.  
  
"Did Barbie not get her boyfriend? Big bad Genevieve did. Poor little thing." Genevieve said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you," James warned her.  
  
"Tim I hope I never see or talk to you again. Please stay away." Lily started walking out.  
  
"Is the princess just going to go and cry? Don't touch her she might break we all know dolls don't last forever."  
  
This pushed Lily too far. Lily turned and slapped her. Genevieve froze. "Watch your mouth. You talk big but can't back it up with your fists. I can." Lily turned to walkout but Genevieve tried to attack her from behind.  
  
"Lily, watch it, turn around." James yelled.  
  
When Lily turned around Genevieve was running at her. Lily got out of the way then pinned her to the ground. "Tut tut tut. It's not fair fighting to charge your opponent when their back it turned. We're just going to have to teach you a lesson." Lily took her wand and put the full body bind of Genevieve. The other first years didn't know how to take it off except the Marauders so Genevieve had to wait until an older student came by.  
  
Lily and Genevieve were making so much noise a small group had formed outside the door. They all felt bad for Lily and mad at Tim. How could he hurt a girl like that? Quickly the news spread through the school what happened. Tim and Genevieve weren't talked to except by certain Ravenclaw students.  
  
Genevieve was smug. She though that she had ruined Lily's chance with Tim. Little did she know she was pushing Lily closer to James and his friends.  
  
The dance came closer and closer but Lily did not get a date. Sydney was going with Chad, Sirius was going with Stormy and Remus was going with Flair. Peter had gotten some Hufflepuff girl to go with him. James didn't have a date either.  
  
The week before the dance he walked up to Lily. "Hey how you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Not so great."  
  
"Still bummed about that Tim thing?"  
  
"Yep I mean he was so nice at first. I guess all guys are jerks."  
  
"Hey I'm hurt. I know for a fact all guys aren't jerks"  
  
"I'm sorry James. He just made me so mad."  
  
"I know you have been turning guys down that ask you to the dance and all but I was wondering if you just wanted to go with me as friends. We could maybe pull a few pranks?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Great. I'll meet you in the common room at 7."  
  
"I didn't even say yes yet."  
  
"I know but how could you resist a stud muffin like me?" He asked with a puppy-dog face.  
  
Lily laughed. It was the first time in weeks. "You can always do that to me. Sure I'll go with you. But what about your many admirers they might get upset."  
  
"I am willing to risk that all for you milady." He pretended to be a knight in shinning armor.  
  
"My knight in shinning armor. Thank you great sir I would love to accompany you to extravagant affair as your escort." James bowed.  
  
Lily and James continued to talk for a while. It was nighttime. Sirius had detention, Remus had gone to visit his sick mum and Peter was trying to get rid of the tail he had. The girls were in the dorm talking about clothes for the dance. Lily had just told them to pick out an outfit for her and she would wear it. Sydney was with Chad talking in one of the corners. Lily and James were joking around having a great time. They were planning what pranks they could pull at the dance and who would be going with whom. They talked so long that when Sirius got back from his detention they were still there. So of course he had to throw in a few comments.  
  
"Oh what are the love birds still doing up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Talking for your information." Lily replied.  
  
"Sure talking is all you're doing." He replied knowing this would upset Lily.  
  
"Actually we were thinking of what we could do to annoying guys like yourself who stick their nose in other people business." Lily replied.  
  
"And what would you do to them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well we could make you look more like Cyrano if you like." This at first didn't faze Sirius then he remembered what was different about Cyrano and ran to his room. Lily and James laughed at his actions.  
  
"You know maybe we should go to bed, I am getting tired." James said.  
  
"You're right. Good night." Lily stood up and walked to her dorm to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning Lily was acting normal. The last week she had been kind of depressed. She woke up early so she decided to wake Sydney up by jumping on her bed. When Lily started jumping Sydney jumped up out of bed.  
  
"Where's the fire?" she yelled. Lily started laughing, after Sydney could see she started chasing Lily. "What was that for?" Lily continued to laugh. Sydney finally tackled her, waking up the other occupants.  
  
Lily finally calmed down "I just thought of a plan." Sydney stopped trying to strangle her. "We can go wake the guys up and brighten their mornings." All the girls grinned.  
  
"Ok, but what are we going to do?" Stormy asked.  
  
"We could open all the windows then pour water on them." Lily suggested.  
  
"Oh you mean little girl," Flair said, "I can come to right?" They all grabbed their wands and snuck to the guys' dorm.  
  
"I get James," Lily whispered.  
  
They all chose one and opened the bed curtains and conjured a big bucket of water over the bed. When Lily let it pour on James he was soaked. He jumped up and started chasing her just like Sydney did.  
  
Lily started laughing which impeded her running but she sang as she ran, "Run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm lighting lily." When James heard this he couldn't help but laugh. James finally gave up on chasing her because he was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor. "It wasn't that funny you know." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, it was you calling yourself lighting lily. Your hair even matches." James said. Everyone finally came down the stairs the boys all wet and the girls also.  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know James just started rolling on the floor laughing." Lily said.  
  
"What did you say?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He was chasing me so I said 'run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm lighting Lily.' Is it really that funny?" everyone else was laughing except Peter, he was confused.  
  
"That's it" James jumped up trying to be serious. "We should have nick names. Lily can be lighting lily."  
  
"That's a good idea. We should all think of nicknames. But Lily's should only be lighting because we don't want other people to know who we are talking about." Sydney said. Everyone agreed and they started trying to think of nicknames.  
  
In the end they all came up with nicknames even though some were kind of stupid. It was Lightning Lily, Stunning Sydney, Sexy Sirius, Rambunctious Remus, Pristine Peter and Joking James. Everyone laughed at the names. They finally made it down to breakfast Lily was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Tim saw her and was upset she was no longer depressed over him. She had moved on but he hadn't.  
  
That day during class Sydney was wondering why Lily was so happy. She finally decided to write her a note and ask.  
  
Lighting, What's up? You're acting happy. I though you were still upset over the jerk. Are you going to the ball? If so, with who? Stunning  
  
Lily read it and replied.  
  
Stunning, I deduced that I don't care what Tim did. If he thinks Genevieve is better than me, so be it. It's his loss. Yes I am going to the ball but I am not telling with whom. Lightening  
  
Sydney almost fell out of her chair.  
  
Lightening, Come on tell me I will tell whom you are going with. Pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry and whip cream, add some sprinkles with chocolate syrup and don't forget the caramel. Stunning  
  
Lily started laughing when she read this.  
  
Stunning Fine I will tell you whom but you have to guess first. Good luck, you're going to need it. Lightening  
  
Sydney started thinking of all the guys that had asked Lily out trying to figure who she would say yes to. In the mean time Sirius was bothering James. He wanted to know whom he was going to the dance with. They were passing notes also.  
  
Jamie Who are you going to the dance with? You know you want to tell me. I will tell you whom I am going with. Sirius  
  
James read it and laughed.  
  
Sirius I know whom you are going with. I am not going to tell you whom I am going with but you can guess. If you guess you have to keep it a secret. James (don't call me Jamie)  
  
Jamie What the point of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets? I am sure I can guess but you have to tell me if I am right. Sirius  
  
After class Sydney and Sirius were following Lily and James through the halls, saying names. Lily and James were laughing at whom they could think of. When Sydney and Sirius said Snape at the same time Lily and James pretended to throw up.  
  
"That's just wrong. Sirius how could you even think of that?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know I figured that if I said that you might spill who you were going with." Sirius tried to explain how his brain worked.  
  
Sirius and Sydney were quiet for a while trying to think of more names. While they were doing this lily and James were talking.  
  
"So do you think we should tell them?" James asked.  
  
"No, let's see how long it takes them to put two and two together." Lily laughed.  
  
"I know Sirius is always talking about how smart he is, let's see if he can live up to his bragging." James said.  
  
The day of the dance finally came and Sirius and Sydney had not guessed whom Lily and James were going with. They had guessed almost every name in the school saying Snape and Malfoy daily but had never gotten it right. Around 5 the girls went to up to the dorms to get ready. All the first years were getting ready in Lily's dorm. First they all took showers then did their hair. Lily had no idea how to do so they helped her. After that they did their makeup. This time Lily did her own using the works they bought over the summer. Then it came to dressing. Everyone had their clothes picked out except Lily. Once everyone was dressed they realized Lily wasn't and handed her the outfit they had pick out. It was a short kaki skirt with a low cut midriff top. When Lily saw it she first refused to put it on. After a few threats, bribes and bargains she put it on. When they were done it was 5 till 8 when they were meeting the guys. Sydney went down first followed by Stormy then Flair. They were all meeting their dates in the common room Lydia, Carolina, Dawn and Eve were going with guys from other houses so they walked down together next. Lily was still unsure but held her head high and walked down the stairs. Her _expression was that of someone of in another world of calm and happiness.  
  
When Lily walked down the stairs the common room got quiet. Everyone looked at her strangely. She almost had a glow around her. The Marauders jaws dropped, as did almost every guys' in the common room. Lily walked up to James and he held his arm out. Sydney and Sirius's jaws then dropped. It hit them like a ton of bricks then they started laughing.  
  
"You mean we have been trying to guess who you two were going with and you have been going together the whole time?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yea I though you at least would have figured it out the first day I knew Sirius had no hope but I guess I was wrong." Lily teased.  
  
"Hey I'm offended," Sirius said.  
  
"You should be," Stormy replied as his date. "Now let's go start this shindig." Everyone laughed at her choice of words and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall they spotted Snape and Malfoy who were hitting on some older girls. When they spotted Lily and Sydney they came over to talk when the Marauders were away.  
  
"Hello gorgeous how are you fair ladies doing today?" Snape asked.  
  
"Fine until you came over." Lily replied.  
  
"Is that so? I was thinking we lightened your day." Malfoy replied.  
  
"He's got an even bigger ego than James." Sydney commented. "And that's hard."  
  
"I know maybe even bigger than Sirius." Lily said.  
  
Malfoy was mad. "Do not compare me to Potter"  
  
"And why not?" Lily asked.  
  
Snape said, "Things might get a little nasty."  
  
"How's that?" Sydney questioned.  
  
Snape and Malfoy were really mad now. They went to slap each of them but Lily stopped them. "Now now do you not remember your little lesson on the train?" she asked as she raised her fists. The students were starting to form a circle around them. About this time the Marauders and Chad walked up.  
  
"Is there a problem Malfoy?" James asked as he put his arm around Lily's waste. Malfoy jaw dropped.  
  
"You and her? I can't believe it. What happen to that idiot Tim who cheated on her?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well you see it's like this. I can take care of myself and if someone treats me like dirt they either end up with a broken nose or they aren't even worth my time so I don't bother with them." Lily tried to explain. It was all lost on Malfoy and Snape.  
  
"Why don't you go bother some other lucky person?" Chad said. Snape and Malfoy walked away because they were greatly outnumbered. 


	12. Halloween Ball

Sorry for the delay on the chapter I have been on vacation for the last month but I will poat soon again. Hope you like it and nothing you recognize is mine. ~stormie  
  
Halloween Ball  
  
Dumbledore finally came and let everyone enter the hall. When they went in they saw skeletons enchanted to dance around with top hats and canes. There were bats everywhere swooping down. Lily and her friends found a big table and everyone sat down. They were nibbling on their food. Well the girls were, the guys were pigging out as usual. After a few dances James asked Lily to dance. They went to the dance floor. A lot of guys were looking at Lily and her outfit. They all thought she was a good girl but the outfit showed her in a different light. They danced to a few fast songs then a slow one came on. James went to sit down.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lily asked.  
  
James shrugged "I can't ." then he mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"I can't dance. Okay, no one ever taught me." James was ashamed.  
  
"Oh my god I cant believe you have never danced. Come here I'll teach you." James was a little hesitant. Lily took his hands and put them on her waste. She put her arms around his neck. He was pretty far away from her. "Come here, I won't bite. Well actually I do but I won't now."  
  
James laughed he became less tense and moved closer. After the song was over someone tapped Lily on the arm. When she turned around she wished she hadn't. Tim was standing there.  
  
"Will you dance with me please?" he asked.  
  
Lily was going to say no but James answered first. "Sure you can. But try anything and I will personally make sure you die a slow and painful death." Tim paled because of James glare. Lily looked at James and glared at him. As James walked by her he whispered. "It will be quick make sure you keep his attention, you won't regret it." He grinned mischievously.  
  
The song was a slow song so Tim put his arms on Lily's waste. He tried to pull her to him but she held him pretty far away. "Don't even think about it" Lily said. They didn't say anything for a while when Lily started giggling. Tim looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
Sydney was waving to Lily. Apparently James had Sydney charm Tim so that his hair grew out and became shaggy and his clothes changed to a caveman's. Lily couldn't help it she finally burst out laughing and staggered away from Tim who was completely baffled. Genevieve, his date, finally came up and pulled him out of the Great Hall you could hear her yelling.  
  
"What are you wearing? Are you a complete idiot? How could you dance with her you're here with me." Tim just walked away from her.  
  
Lily finally made it over to James. "That was great. I see you're getting better Syd."  
  
"Yep James told me what to do. But if looks could kill he'd be dead from when he told Tim he could dance with you." Sydney laughed.  
  
"Yea, well I didn't want to dance with Tim at all then he goes and lets him. Tim first tried to get to close then his hands were having a little to much fun." Lily said.  
  
"I'm going to kill him! I told him not to try anything." Lily had to catch James before he beat up Tim. James finally calmed down. Lily went to dance with Sirius while James danced with Stormy. Every few dances the friends would switch partners. After a while Dawn and Eve came over with to guys whom everyone guessed as their dates.  
  
"Hey you guys this is Ryan." Dawn said, "Ryan this is everyone."  
  
"Hey," everyone said.  
  
"This is Chase," Eve said.  
  
They were talking for a while. Ryan and Chase seemed nice. They're in Ravenclaw. They were nice.  
  
When they were dancing Snape and Malfoy came over. They wanted to dance with Lily and Sydney.  
  
"Excuse us, may we cut in?" Snape tried to ask politely.  
  
James looked like he was going to kill. "Its okay James. Sure just one dance." Lily said.  
  
Everyone was surprised. Sydney agreed also. The guys threatened Snape and Malfoy if they tried anything they would regret it. The dance was going fine for Lily, Snape seemed to be a gentleman when it came to dancing at least. They started talking.  
  
Lily asked him a question. "Why do you hate James and his friends so much?"  
  
"It's always been that way. I don't know we hate them and they hate us." Snape replied.  
  
"You mean you have never said a civil word to each other?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, actually we use to be acquaintances but had different personalities and friends so we drifted apart and started hating each other I guess."  
  
"Oh, well the songs over. It was nice talking to you." Lily walked away.  
  
During the song Sydney was having quite a different experience than Lily. Malfoy was trying to be too friendly. She kept him back though. Finally he gave up and started talking to her.  
  
"So why are you friends with Potter, Black and Lupin?" he asked.  
  
"Well James is my brother. And the others are fun to be around," she answered.  
  
"How about you come and hang with my group for a day?" he suggested.  
  
"No thanks. I like my friends. I am sure you and your fiends are nice but I am just happy with what I got." Sydney said quickly. You could tell Malfoy was mad. Just then the song ended. "Well bye" she said quickly and ran over to Lily.  
  
Lily and Sydney made their way over to the guys who were staring daggers at Malfoy and Snape they were being returned also. They bombarded Lily and Sydney with questions.  
  
"Did they try anything?"  
  
"I don't know how you could touch that slimy git."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Were just a few of the questions.  
  
"Yes were fine. You guys know we can take care of ourselves, don't worry about it." Lily replied.  
  
The dance went smoothly from then on. The dance ended at midnight. When they all got back to the common room they were wired so they couldn't go to sleep. They ended up playing a game of truth or dare.  
  
Sirius started it off, "James truth or dare?"  
  
James wasn't really into the game and didn't like the glint is Sirius eye so said "dare."  
  
Sirius grinned "I dare you tomorrow to go around wearing a sign that says, hmm let me think. I kissed Snape."  
  
James pretended to puke. "That's just wrong. Okay, Sydney truth or dare?"  
  
Sydney smiled she had nothing to hide, "truth."  
  
James thought for a minute. "What did you do at the Christmas party last year that you were blushing about?" James and been dying to know this forever.  
  
"Fine you know Todd who was there he gave me my first kiss," Sydney replied. The Marauders jaws dropped they had not been expecting that.  
  
The game went a couple of rounds then ended back up on Sirius. Lily still had not been picked. "Lily truth or dare?"  
  
Lily wasn't sure she didn't want to do some of the dares but was afraid of what he would ask, finally she said "truth,"  
  
Sirius thought a minute then asked, "Who was your first kiss?" Lily thought a minute about what to say then Sirius added. "One that had some action not a peck on the cheek."  
  
Lily blushed and mumbled "nemmm"  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked everyone wanted to hear this.  
  
"I have never been kiss more than just a peck on the lips." Then she looked down.  
  
All the guys looked at each other and Sirius said, "That's okay. Want to have some lessons?" Everyone knew he was joking then he added, "I am sure James would love to teach you." James hit him.  
  
"That was just mean. Come here Lily." James put an arm around her. "Don't listen to anything Sirius says we all know he's a dope." Then he whispered in her ear, "What do you want me to do to get him back?"  
  
Lily giggled, "I don't know his whole ensemble turned pink would be pretty funny."  
  
They played truth or dare for a while longer and just fell asleep in the common room.  
  
When Lily went to the common room the next morning all of Sirius clothes were different shades of pink. She started laughing at the sight. Sirius just frowned.  
  
Lily finally managed to say what she thought, "You look like a deranged Easter bunny." At this Sirius scowled even more.  
  
"Shut up. What did you do this time?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything. But I will help you in one area." She muttered something. He thought lily would change his clothes back to normal but instead added bunny ears to the top of his head.  
  
James at this point came in. On his back in big letters were the words 'I Kissed Snape' he was scowling. When he saw Sirius he couldn't help but laugh also. Lily saw him and the sign and cracked up again.  
  
"James, doesn't Sirius look like a deranged Easter bunny? By the way when did you kiss Snape?" she teased. James laughed about the Sirius thing but then stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"I didn't kiss Snape." he told her.  
  
"But your sign clearly states 'I kissed Snape.'" she said.  
  
"Lily when did you kiss Snape? Did you get it going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily smiled "Sirius just for that you get," Stormy gave a drum roll, "The Tale."  
  
Sirius said, "Oh, not the tale! Anything but the tale! I'll be good, I promise."  
  
"Too late." Lily was laughing again.  
  
"Sirius maybe you should think about what you are going to say before you say it." Remus added.  
  
"I've got an idea," Sydney chimed in. The whole time she had been rolling on the floor laughing. "Before Sirius ever says anything he has to stop and think about it. If it is stupid he has to clap to warn us not to listen or pay attention."  
  
"But then he would never speak." Stormy said.  
  
"Exactly!" Sydney answered.  
  
At this whole conversation Sirius was confused. He finally stated his thoughts "Sirius is so confused. He doesn't know what's going on or what to do. Now look what you've got me doing. I'm talking in the third person. I knew I shouldn't have hung around with you. My parents always told me you were a bad influence. Look at what you have done to me I'm screwed up for life. Oh no I hope they don't take me back to a shrink. She was scary all happy and wanting to hear my problems. NEVER! I am not going back. They can't make me and neither can you. I won't do it I tell you I wont." During his monologue the common room became quiet because everyone was listening to him. When it was over they started laughing. "Wait did I just say that out loud?" Sirius asked totally confused. Lily shook her head yes. "Crap I have got to stop talking to my self. It always get me in trouble. No I don't, yes you do. No I don't you do. There I go again."  
  
"Sirius you should have a career in acting." Someone managed. Sirius broke out in a big smile.  
  
"So are we going to go eat?" Lily asked.  
  
As they were walking down the halls Lily jinxed Sirius so he would hop. He was trying to stop but couldn't so he looked like he was staggering just like "a deranged Easter bunny" would. Finally he gave up on trying to walk and just hopped. When they walked into the Great Hall everyone stared. By now they were getting use to having the Marauders and delightful due-o around so were not as surprised but couldn't help look at the deranged Sirius bunny.  
  
Once they sat down professor Dumbledore stood up, "Mr. Black we love your outfit but it might be better if you go change."  
  
Sirius looked up, "I'm sorry professor but all my clothes are different shades of pink. Also the ears and tail," he turned around and wiggled his rear end at the professors, "are permanent."  
  
"How are they permanent?" Dumbledore asked smiling.  
  
"Well you see professor we told Sirius not to play with the super glue but he didn't believe it would be permanent." Lily made up quickly. The muggle- born students in the hall laughed.  
  
"Miss Evans when will the glue come off?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I think in 3 days, sir." Lily answered and Sirius kicked her under the table.  
  
"Ok. Just as long as they come off eventually." Dumbledore chuckled at Sirius face.  
  
On their way to the first class Malfoy and Snape walked up.  
  
"Love the outfit," Malfoy said.  
  
"Are you starting to show your true side?" Snape asked.  
  
Sirius was going to say something but the girls cut him off.  
  
"I think he looks cute." Stormy said.  
  
"Yea he is going for the new look." Sydney added.  
  
"Didn't you know? Pink is so in for guys now." Lily pulled out of thin air.  
  
"They look so handsome in it." Flair put in.  
  
Malfoy and Snape looked at each other and walked away speechless.  
  
"How much you want to bet they show up wearing pink tomorrow?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'll take you up on that," James answered. "What do you have to do if I win?"  
  
"If I win you have to wear a diaper and baby bonnet the next day with a pacifier." Lily decided.  
  
"And if I win you have to. I'm not sure yet let me think on it." James told her.  
  
"This should be good," Sydney said to no one.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Remus asked.  
  
"Defiantly Lily. Did you see how Snape looked at her?" Sydney replied.  
  
Around lunch James finally got an idea. "Lily if I win you have to be my slave for a day."  
  
"Sure whatever." She replied.  
  
"You mean your aren't going to change yours?" he asked.  
  
"Nope I prefer public humiliation to serfdom." She said.  
  
"Ok " James was a little scared.  
  
The rest of the day people kept complimenting Sirius on his outfit. The next morning the Gryffindors got up early so they could see when Malfoy and Snape walked into the Great Hall. By now all of Sirius clothes were normal. At 8 Malfoy and Snape strutted into the Great Hall. Their outfits were very interesting they had on bright pink shirts with lighter pink pants. They even had pink shoes on. The Great Hall erupted in laughter as they walked in. Snape and Malfoy turned almost as pink as their clothes. You could hear someone yelled, "Are you trying to look like Sirius? Well you can't pull it off." Malfoy and Snape turned to leave but not before glaring at the girl's unparticular. They were laughing their heads off.  
  
Lily turned to James. "Would you prefer your diaper with Barney on it or Blue's clues?" she asked.  
  
James just glared back.  
  
"I told you" Sydney said to Remus.  
  
Remus smiled "I must say James has never lost a bet before. He normally always wins."  
  
Lily smiled. "That was before he met the great and powerful Lily!" she was laughing by the end.  
  
"No more Wizard of OZ for you," Sydney said.  
  
Everyone stood up to leave. Lily started singing and joined arms with Sydney and Flair. They started skipping out of the Hall singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz we hear he is a wonderful wiz if ever a wiz there was."  
  
The guys all looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
The rest of the day everyone spent remaining James of his bet. The next morning there were a few problems.  
  
"LILY!" was yelled down from the guys' dorm.  
  
Sirius came running down. "We're needing you up there quick. James is throwing a temper tantrum." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Fine, what's wrong?" Lily asked  
  
"The diaper we have won't fit. And he doesn't know what do to." Remus said also coming down.  
  
As Lily walked into the room James was in nothing but his boxers. He tried to grab a sheet to cover him up but Lily stopped him. "Its nothing I haven't seen when guys go swimming so put that sheet down I need to see how big to make the diaper." James grudgingly put the sheet down but was blushing a whole lot.  
  
"What should we do?" Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Well you could so something helpful like get that sheet for me," Lily exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" James asked afraid.  
  
"I thought a public hanging might be good." Lily said not paying attention. James gasped.  
  
"You aren't hanging me up like a picture I am staying right here if you do try."  
  
Lily laughed. "That's not what a public hanging is nitwit. A public hanging is when someone committed a crime and the take him to a gallows. You die basically."  
  
James paled "I didn't do nothing wrong so don't you try."  
  
Lily laughed even harder and fell on one of the beds she started rolling around. "I'm not going to hang you I just say that sometimes unknowingly to see what people do. Petunia gets freaked out and leaves the house so it does do good."  
  
"So what are you really going to do?" James asked.  
  
"Have you ever seen those movies where the mother makes the diapers out of cloth? Well if I shrink this I think I can get it to fit." Lily answered. Then she shrunk the cloth and had James transfigure a large safety pin. "Come here." She told him. She took the cloth and had it wrap itself around him like a perfect diaper. Then she had the safety pin hold it. "There. Now you need a pacifier and a bib. You know you can't wear a shirt only a bib." Lily laughed.  
  
"Fine but it will only show the ladies how muscular I am." He pretended to pose. "You know someday they will make a statue for me.  
  
"Well don't start posing now. Come over here." Lily had created a bib and a pacifier. She put the bib around him neck and then only realized she was very close to him. She looked into his eyes but then quickly backed away. And looked down. "James come here" she got closer to James again and he thoughtshe was going to kiss him so closed his eyes but instead she put the pacifier in he mouth. He looked kind of upset but then it diapered when he realized she had charmed the pacifier to change taste every five minutes.  
  
"Wow this taste good. Thanks." He said.  
  
"No prob if you have to wear that at least it can taste good." She smiled then went downstairs.  
  
When James got to the common room all talk ended. People looked at him strangely but he acted like nothing was wrong. Finally someone couldn't stand it.  
  
"You do know your dressed like a baby right?" they asked.  
  
"Of course." James answered.  
  
"Why are you dressed like a baby?" the same person asked.  
  
"He lost a bet with me," Lily said proudly.  
  
"And what was the bet about?" the same person asked.  
  
"That Snape and Malfoy would wear pink yesterday. Which they did so I won." Lily said proudly.  
  
Everyone in the common room started to laugh. James and Lily took a bow then went to breakfast. While they were walking down the hall people were looking strangely at them then laughing. This didn't faze anyone they just kept talking and walking. They loved the attention but would never admit it. When they got into the Great Hall all noise stopped and they looked at James. Then all of the heads turned to Dumbledore to see what he would say. McGonagall was having a conniption fit in a corner. Dumbledore didn't say anything as the students sat down. He looked highly amused but did not comment. During breakfast Lily got an owl from her mom.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How are you dear? We are fine at home. I was just wondering if you wanted to have your friends over for Christmas? They can stay in the guest bedrooms. We are going to your grandparents like normal but they could come there to. Hope you are doing well in school.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
As Lily read the letter she got really excited.  
  
"Do you want to come to my house for Christmas?" she asked.  
  
Sydney immediately answered yes with Sirius, James and Remus. The others said they had to stay home for Christmas.  
  
"This is going to be great." James said.  
  
"I know we can spend all day in their house and never see each other." Sirius said.  
  
"The only thing is that on Christmas day we have to go to my grandparents house and see all my family. But Christmas Eve my parents have a huge party that we can go to. You have to dress up but its fun." Lily explained.  
  
"Are your cousins cool? Or are they like Petunia?" Remus asked.  
  
"My cousins are cool but some are a little annoying," Lily answered.  
  
They kept talking about it all the way to their first class.  
  
When they got to class professor Flickwick asked James, "Mr. Potter why are you wearing that?"  
  
Lily quickly answered, "Sir he wanted to bring out his inner child. He's doing a project about baby's and wanted to see what it felt like to dress like one."  
  
"Is that so Miss. Evans?" Flickwick asked.  
  
"Well actually he's just not all there. He wanted to see what would happen if he dressed like a baby." Lily grinned.  
  
The professor laughed, "I will take your word on it Miss Evans. Class please sit down."  
  
Lily grinned at James who stuck his tongue out at her. Lily told all the teachers the rest of the day the same story.  
  
"I will get you back you know." James told her at he end of the day.  
  
"I didn't hope for anything less. I mean I have to keep you on your toes since you think your Mr. Big and Bad." Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh and you aren't Miss perfect?" James teased.  
  
"No, but I'm awfully close." Lily replied.  
  
Christmas vacation finally came. As the group of friends boarded the Hogwarts Express they were ecstatic. The Marauders were going to go to James house so they could floo to their own and get their things. After when they were ready they would go to Lily's. James parents were gone so they couldn't stay there.  
  
On the train they spent the time talking about what was going to happen over the break. James and Sirius were planning a few pranks on Petunia. Lily was also explaining about what would happen over Christmas. Her family normally had a big ball Christmas Eve for their friends. The next day they would get up and drive to Lily's grandparent's house. All of her family went there for Christmas. It was quite informal and everyone just hung out.  
  
Half way through the trip Malfoy and Snape came in. "So what are you losers doing for Christmas? I hear Potter's parents are out of town. Who did he get dumped on?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, all of us are staying with Lily." Sydney said.  
  
Malfoy and Snape were shocked. "You're probably going to be sleeping on the floor in her two bedroom house." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Actually we are all going to have our own bedroom. You didn't know that Lily's family is one of the richest muggles in Britain did you?" Sirius stood up for her.  
  
"Yea sure whatever." Malfoy said as he walked out.  
  
"Have a good Christmas, Lily" Snape said and walked out.  
  
All the guys looked at Lily. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What did he mean have a good Christmas." Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably just what he said." Lily replied.  
  
"But he hates us and we hate him." Remus reminded her.  
  
"No he hates you, Sirius and James. Not me and Sydney." Lily explained.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have let her dance with him." James muttered.  
  
"No, I'm glad you did. I learned some interesting information." Lily told him.  
  
"What did the slime ball say?" Sydney asked confused.  
  
"Oh I just found out that the James and him use to be friends." All the guys' faces were surprised. "But they had different friends so now they supposedly hate each other."  
  
"I didn't even think he remembered that." James said.  
  
"Yea he did. So why did you stop talking civilly to each other?" Lily asked.  
  
"He became friends with Malfoy who turned him against me. Also he could never get along with Sirius." James thought back.  
  
All the girls except Lily and Sydney were staring at James. "You mean you were once friends and now you hate each other?" Flair asked.  
  
"I guess so. Once he started hanging out with Malfoy though he changed. It was like he was a different person." James explained.  
  
"I know he was okay, but fun to tease before but after he would just give me grief and wasn't cool to hang with anymore." Sirius thought back.  
  
"Do you thing you could be friends again?" Lily asked.  
  
"No. That will never happen. There is to much between us now." James answered.  
  
"Okay, just wondering." Lily responded. Mentally she was talking to Sydney. I want to talk to you lets tell them we are going to go look for the food trolley.  
  
Sydney nodded "hey Lily want to go look for the trolley?" she asked.  
  
"Sure come on" Lily replied they got up and walked out. They were in the last compartment so had a while before they got to the front of the train. Lily started "What really happened between Sape and James?"  
  
"Why do you ask? He told you." Sydney answered.  
  
"I know it wasn't the whole truth. I could feel that he was debating with himself whether to tell the whole thing or not. He didn't want the other girls to find out so he didn't say." Lily replied.  
  
Sydney was amazed. "You really have gotten stronger. You were right more happened between Snape and James."  
  
"Will you please tell me?" Lily asked.  
  
"I know I should ask James first but oh well."  
  
"Thank you." Lily said.  
  
"It started out when James and Snape were five, they were best friends. They would play all the time then they met Sirius and Malfoy who were best friends also." Sydney stopped for a second. Lily was surprised. "James and Sirius got along real well but neither Snape or Malfoy liked the other. That's a little confusing. Snape didn't like Sirius and Malfoy didn't like James. They both thought that James and Sirius would forget them if they got new friends. They tried to break them up but it didn't work, they were too similar. Snape and Malfoy tried to make them mad by acting like friends but the friendship grew and so did their hatred for the other two. James and Sirius didn't want to see them go but Snape and Malfoy left them no chance. Finally they started a prank war at age 7 which I have never seen the like of since. They were horrible to each other. It went on for almost six months when their parents intervened. James and Sirius by the way won. Malfoy and Snape aren't very good at pranks. Ever since they have not said a civil word to each other." Sydney finally finished explaining.  
  
"Wow. You know I think that Snape misses James." Lily said.  
  
"I know and James misses Snape but they could never talk they have done to much bad to each other." Sydney replied sadly.  
  
"Is that why Snape hates Sirius the most and Malfoy hates James the most?" Lily wondered.  
  
"You know I have never thought of that." Sydney replied.  
  
"One part of me says we should try to get them together and the other says to let them be." Lily pondered.  
  
"I think we should let things be. That doesn't mean we can't be friends with Snape, he was always nice and you looked like you had fun dancing with him." Sydney teased.  
  
"He wasn't that bad. He was a gentleman and didn't try to get to cozy, unlike Malfoy." Sydney's face was surprised "I could see him and feel you were revolted." They laughed.  
  
"Okay, so where would this cart be?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't know." Lily said. When they finally found the cart they bought some food to hold everyone over until it made it to their compartment. They were almost at the compartment when Lily had an idea. "You know what would be good?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If we go in there with no food."  
  
"They will ask us where the food is and we can say. You actually wanted us to buy some I though we were just looking for it." Sydney said.  
  
They laughed. "Come here" Lily charmed Sydney's and her pockets so they were unending. They stuck all the food in and you couldn't even tell.  
  
When they walked into the compartment everyone looked up. "Where's the food?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You mean that you actually wanted us to get some food?" Lily asked.  
  
"We thought we were just looking for the cart." Sydney continued. Sirius looked shocked but the girls were giggling they knew.  
  
"You mean you went all the way to the cart and didn't get me a single chocolate frog?" Sirius was ranting.  
  
Lily and Sydney grinned. "Yep."  
  
"How am I going to make it to when the cart gets here? I'll die of starvation." He started to shake.  
  
"Too bad" Lily and Sydney said.  
  
"Look its already happening. I'm too young to die. Please help me. I see the light. There's a beautiful angel. Wow she's hot maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Bye you guys. Wait for me. I'm coming." Sirius was waving his hands. About that time Lily stuck a chocolate frog in his mouth. "You made her leave. She won't take me because of you and you stupid food. Wait did I say stupid its great. Thanks Lils." Everyone was laughing at his monologue.  
  
"Sirius you watch way to much TV," James said.  
  
"No I don't" Sirius replied. Everyone looked at him. "Okay, so maybe I watch a little. I've just got a great imagination." Everyone laughed at this.  
  
"So you guys did get food," James said.  
  
"Of course did you expect anything less?" Lily asked.  
  
"No I shouldn't have. So can we have some?" James continued.  
  
"Hold you horses, ladies first." Sydney told him and gave food to all the girls first taking her time.  
  
"Wait your turn," Lily told James as she slapped his hand away from the food.  
  
"Oww you hurt me." James told Lily.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry you poor little thing. Come here and let me see if you are okay." Lily played along.  
  
"I want you to kiss it and make it better." James said like a little kid and grinned.  
  
"You do, do you?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's what my mommy does and it gets all better. Pweese." James put on a puppy dogface.  
  
"You know I can do that to." Lily said and made a puppy dogface. James pretended like he was going to cry, "Fine come here." Lily took his hand, "where does it hurt?"  
  
"Right here." James pointed to the back of his hand. "And right here" he pointed to his writs. Lily had kissed both places. James kept saying more places up his arm. "And right here. And here. And right here" the last one he pointed to his lips. Lily went to kiss him then realized what he pointed to.  
  
"You did not just do that James Potter." She tried to look angry but everyone in the compartment was laughing at what James had tried.  
  
"Do what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You tried to get me to, oh never mind." Lily threw up her hands in defeat  
  
"That's why you love me ain't it?" James asked her. James had to duck a curse, "you know you do."  
  
Lily decided to play along. "Oh, how did you find out?" she asked and sat on his lap. "I mean I tried to keep it a secret but I can't hide it anymore." James' face had turned to surprise. "I mean you're so strong and handsome and kind." James turned to gloat to Sirius. Lily then jumped off his lap and sat down on the floor in a corner to read. James was shocked and Sirius laughed 


	13. The Great Quote War

Hey sorry for the delay here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Nothing you recognize is mine. Sorry about the first post I will rty this again.  
  
~Stormie  
  
"What you reading?" Sydney asked.  
  
"The Merchant of Venice," Lily replied.  
  
"What's it about?" James asked.  
  
"Well it's about a guy, Antonio who lends his friend Bassiano some money but in order to do it he has to take out a bond or a loan. The man Shylock who he borrows from said if he can't pay it back he gets one pound of flesh. Well Antiono gives it to Bassiano thinking his ships with goods will come back and he will pay. Bassiano takes the money and goes to win the girl of is dreams Portia. He has to pick with one of three caskets has her picture in it. Each casket has an inscription. He finally picks the right one. Antiono's ships doesn't come in but they get him off the hook," Lily explained. "Sounds complicated," Sirius said.  
  
"Shakespeare, right," Remus said it as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yep, Remi, Shakespeare. But I thought he was a muggle," Lily told him.  
  
"Nope he was a wizard. Where do you think he got all of his inspiration? He had a muse." Sydney explained.  
  
"That's so cool. So he just published his work in the muggle world?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. Why do you think the Globe Theater burned down?" Remus asked.  
  
"A lit match?" Lily guessed.  
  
"No, it was a wizard who started the fire. He wanted to get at Shakespeare for conversing with muggles. The wizard was like Malfoy a lot with his views." Sydney answered.  
  
"That's horrible. I hope one day they rebuild the Globe Theater." Lily said.  
  
James had been listening to the whole conversation but not saying anything. Finally he said something. "Lily can I borrow that book after you are done?" he asked.  
  
"Wow James reading the greatest writer of all time." Lily said.  
  
"I've read his stuff before." James defended himself.  
  
"Like what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Macbeth," James said.  
  
"Prove it," Lily told him.  
  
"Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble." James repeated to Lily with an old lady's cackling voice.  
  
"Anything else?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Out, damned spot! Out, I say! One: two: why, then 'tis time to do't. Hell is murky. Fie, my lord, fie! A soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our pow'r to accompt? Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?" James answered with an actor's pose.  
  
"Wow you're good. I believe you now, you're good." Lily told him.  
  
"Well I am a Potter," he said grinning.  
  
"What is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet" Lily looked at James and smiled.  
  
Remus said, "You knew she was going to try to out do you."  
  
James smiled, "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Lily and James went back and forth having their quote war. Everyone else in the compartment was looking in astonishment. Who knew that two eleven year olds would know so many quotes from old masters.  
  
Lily finally stumped James by reciting Edgar Allen Poe's Annabelle Lee:  
  
It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of Annabel Lee; And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me. I was a child and she was a child, In this kingdom by the sea; But we loved with a love that was more than love- I and my Annabel Lee; With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven Coveted her and me. And this was the reason that, long ago, In this kingdom by the sea, A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling My beautiful Annabel Lee; So that her highborn kinsman came And bore her away from me, To shut her up in a sepulcher In this kingdom by the sea. The angels, not half so happy in heaven, Went envying her and me Yes! that was the reason (as all men know, In this kingdom by the sea) That the wind came out of the cloud by night, Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. But our love it was stronger by far than the love Of those who were older than we Of many far wiser than we And neither the angels in heaven above, Nor the demons down under the sea, Can ever dissever my soul from the soul Of the beautiful Annabel Lee. For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride, In the sepulcher there by the sea, In her tomb by the sounding sea.  
  
After Lily was done James told her, "That was really good. I can't top that right now but watch out, you're going down."  
  
Lily smiled, "You just try."  
  
"Can I borrow some of your books?" James asked.  
  
"Take anything you want as long as you don't ruin them," Lily told him.  
  
"Yea you better watch it. I almost set my drink on the cover of one of her books and she freaked out, and the book had a cover over it." Sydney said. Everyone laughed at this.  
  
"So what? I like my books to stay nice and clean. There's nothing wrong with that." She stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"You know I think she has put charms on her books like the library." Sydney stated, everyone looked at Lily.  
  
"What if I did?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Once I was reading her book and fell asleep reading it and it bit my nose." When Sydney finished, everyone started laughing.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes," Sydney replied.  
  
"Well I don't want anyone drooling on my books,"Lily supplied. "I guess I will be careful," James said.  
  
They finally reached the station. They helped each other unload their trunks and all walked out of the barrier together. They then split up and said goodbye to each other. Lily found her parents and Sydney, Sirius, James and Remus went over together. Lily's dad picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Hello I'm glad you could come and stay with us. First off there has been a change in plans." The kids looked at each other. "Don't worry, its nothing bad. First we are going to the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius and Remus you are flooing home and getting anything you need. Then go back to Diagon Alley. We are staying there an extra day incase you need to buy any last Christmas presents." After he was finished everyone was jumping up and down.  
  
As they were pushing their carts to the car, Lily and Sydney were talking. "I know my book didn't bite your nose," Lily said.  
  
"I know but look at it this way, James will be extra careful with them."  
  
"I guess so. Plus now I could put some charms on them and have some fun," Lily grinned mischievously.  
  
"Yea, you could make it every time Sirius touches it he gets shocked. We could see how long it takes him to figure out." They were both laughing at this.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius asked innocently. Sydney and Lily needed their carts to support them they were laughing so hard.  
  
When they got to the Leaky Cauldron they said goodbye to Sirius, Remus and James who were going together to get the things they needed. Lily and Sydney took their trunks to their rooms grabbed some money and went shopping.  
  
First Lily and Sydney headed to Zonks.  
  
"What do you think we should get the guys?" Lily asked.  
  
"They just came out with a new item. I think its called 'simple pranks with the biggest results'. It's a book and kit. Maybe we should get that," Sydney suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea the only thing is they will most likely pull them on us," Lily said.  
  
"Oh well we can read the book first."  
  
"Great idea but do you want to buy it together? It is kind of expensive." And when something is kind of expensive to Lily, that means its really expensive.  
  
"Ok kill two birds with one stone." They paid for the presents and walked out.  
  
On the way to their next stop Lily had an idea. "You know maybe we should write our own prank book. Put all of our greatest in it maybe sell it one day."  
  
"That's thinking but what if the guys get it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You forgot about the charms that can be put on books. Anyway they wouldn't want to reuse a prank, that means they couldn't think of their own."  
  
"To true. We could call it the most daring derivations of the delightful due-o." They both smiled.  
  
"Do you even know what derivations mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"No," Sydney smiled.  
  
"You're getting to be as bad as Sirius." They both started laughing.  
  
The girls finally finished their shopping and returned to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Now stop rewind and freeze. We are with the guys as they arrive Remus's house.  
  
"Hello mum? Grandma?" Remus called as he walked into the house.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Look here," James found a piece of paper and handed it to Remus who read it.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
Sorry we are not home to great you. How was your term at school? I suppose you did well right? Your grandmother and me had to run to your aunt's house. There was a fiasco happening as usual. Now remember be good at the Evans's residency and don't make too big a mess. Merry Christmas. Sorry we will not see you. Have a good time.  
  
Love, Mum. After reading the note Sirius and James were mocking Remus. They were mimicking his mother's voice and saying lines of the note they thought were corny. Remus finally got everything packed in spite of the other two and they left to go to Sirius's home. When they arrived it was quite unlike Remus's house. In fact as soon as they walked in the room a little boy who also had black hair attacked them. Running after this kid was a girl a few years older than them. When she saw them they were all on the ground in a pile because she was unable to stop. They were all trying to get up at the same time, which wasn't working.  
  
The girl finally gave up. "Sorry, but I can't move," she said.  
  
"Neither can I," a little voice came from underneath them.  
  
"Hold on. I will get up then James will get up then Sirius will get up and so on," Remus said.  
  
There were a few "Okay"s. Remus managed to get off the pile then helped James. The girl got up next instead because Sirius had caught the little boy.  
  
"Thank you," the girl exclaimed. "I have been chasing him to make him go get dressed, but he wouldn't listen."  
  
"No problem. Orion listen to Cathleen and go get dressed." The little boy stormed off.  
  
"Thank you. You're the only one he listens to. Probably because he wants to grow up and be just like you," Cathleen said.  
  
"You make it sound like a bad thing," Sirius joked.  
  
"Whatever. Before your mom left she told me to tell you and I quote 'be a good little boy and no dung bombs in the house. Also she didn't want to hear that you had not behaved yourself and if the house is not standing by the time you leave you will be in serious (don't you dare say anything) trouble.' I didn't add that last part." When Cathleen finished the other two were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"It's not that funny. Anyway we better hurry up. You want to get the girls Christmas presents don't you?" this got Remus and James up. "I thought so. Cathleen if Orion doesn't listen tell him I will keep his Christmas present for myself." Sirius looked around the corner where his brother had been spying.  
  
"Ok you know your brother gets the wildest notions in his head. He was going on about how you like me and I couldn't catch the rest he was talking too fast." Cathleen smiled and Sirius had began to blush.  
  
"Well we'll be in my room." And they ran up stairs laughing.  
  
When they got to Sirius's room they were laughing.  
  
"So does Sirius like the babysitter?" James asked.  
  
"No, yes, no. I don't know." Sirius was stuttering. James and Remus were laughing.  
  
"You always wanted an older woman," Remus put in.  
  
"Yea I mean how old is Cathleen 16, 17?" James asked.  
  
Sirius didn't answer, he just started throwing clothes into a bag. When they finally stopped James just had one last thing to say. "So you now know how I felt when you teased me about Lily."  
  
Quickly Remus changed subject. "What are you getting the girls for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't know. Any ideas?" Sirius asked.  
  
'I don't know, but what I get Lily will be really good." James was off thinking.  
  
"Oh no, here he goes again." Sirius commented.  
  
They were all quiet thinking about what they would get the girls.  
  
Jokingly Sirius suggested, "We could give them Orion."  
  
James laughed. "Could you see him under the tree with a bow around his neck like a dog?" They all laughed.  
  
"How old is he anyways?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know, let me think for a sec. Um.. he's four." Sirius finally answered.  
  
"He's four and already acts like you. That's sad." James muttered.  
  
'You know, I bet he would love to hear about the Marauders," Remus commented.  
  
"Oh oh I know what I'm going to get Lily! I know I know. I'm so brilliant it will be perfect," James suddenly burst out.  
  
'What are you going to get her?' Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm not telling I want everyone to be surprised. It will be so unique." James trailed.  
  
"What ever it is I am sure she will like it," Remus confirmed.  
  
Sirius was finally packed and they went back to the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived they bumped into Lily and Sydney.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I know how long can it take to pack some clothes?" Lily asked.  
  
"This comes from the two who had to charm their trunks to fit all their clothes in," James teased.  
  
"Hey it's not our fault we have fashion sense." Lily retorted.  
  
They were walking up stairs while saying this. Lily stopped, "That's your room," Sydney said.  
  
Sirius tried the door. "It isn't open," he said.  
  
"Of course not," Lily said.  
  
James looked at them slyly. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
"You haven't checked in," Sydney said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before we came all the way up here?" Remus asked.  
  
''You didn't ask silly." Lily and Sydney ran to their room laughing. The guys were at their heels.  
  
They quickly took out the prank kits they had bought and the wrapping paper, which had Santa Clauses and elves walking around on them. Lily also took out another present she had gotten for James. It was a picture of her and James at the Halloween ball laughing. The frame was silver with green and blue interweaved into Celtic design. When everything was wrapped Lily and Sydney headed over to the boys' room. When they knocked none answered.  
  
'Wonder where they are," Lily commented.  
  
"Who knows? You want to go hang out at the café? They turn the ice cream shop into one every winter but still keep the ice cream?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Aite (all right) that's pretty cool. Let's go, maybe they have some hot chocolate," Lily agreed.  
  
"I'm going to grab my book" Sydney started to their room.  
  
"I can help you with French if you want," Lily offered.  
  
"Yea ok, when do we start?" Sydney was jumping up and down.  
  
"Let me grab a book." Lily ran to the room threw some clothes around and grabbed her book. As an after thought she grabbed a pen and paper. Lily went back to Sydney and they headed to the café. When they got there they ordered then went and sat by the fire.  
  
"First you need to learn the sounds." Lily wrote down letters and went over the sounds. Sydney was a natural they then went to basics.  
  
James and Sirius sitting on them interrupted Lily and Sydney 3 hours later. They immediately tried to jump up but were stuck.  
  
"Hey!" they both yelled, "get off!"  
  
"Sorry but you wouldn't pay attention to us," James whined  
  
"We have been trying to get your attention for a while," Sirius put in.  
  
"How long?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus looked at his watch. "15 minutes," he said.  
  
"Wow we didn't hear you," Sydney replied.  
  
"We noticed," Sirius pouted.  
  
"Sorry. What can we do to make it up?" Lily asked.  
  
The guys thought for a moment then they formed a huddle and conferred. Lily and Sydney heard a lot of whispers. Finally they turned around. James as their spokesman said, "We want ice cream."  
  
"But it's freezing outside," Lily pointed out.  
  
"We don't care! We want ice cream," Sirius said.  
  
"Ok," Sydney said.  
  
The guys jumped up and down with glee. Well actually it was only James and Sirius who did the jumping. They went up to the counter and ordered the extra grande sundae. It had 6 scoops of different flavors. Then on top you could put chocolate, caramel or butterscotch syrup, whip cream, cherries and marshmallows. The boys got everything. They could have eaten all of it but the due-o thought they needed some help. They were having spoon fights to get a bite but it was worth it.  
  
After they were done pigging out they broke up. Lily and James went off and Sydney went with Sirius and Remus. Lily and James were walking by a jewelry shop when Lily came up with a great idea. She was going to get Sydney a charm bracelet for Christmas. Lily dragged James into the shop and walked up to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, I was wondering if you sold charm bracelets?" Lily asked politely.  
  
The lady smiled. "Yes we do right over here. It there any particular type you want?"  
  
Lily thought, "Do you have any simple silver ones?"  
  
"Yes we do these right here." The lady pointed to a case in front of her.  
  
Lily looked through them and picked out one. "This is perfect. Also do you have charms?" The lady led her to another case. Lily picked out one that said best friends. She paid and walked out of the store with James.  
  
Lily and James walked around until James finally found a present for Sydney. They were in Florish and Botts and Lily decided that James should get Sydney a book in French or something along that line.  
  
"James, what about this?" Lily asked.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"Um a book," Lily teased.  
  
"I know that but what type of book?" he shot back.  
  
"Now, now don't get mad. Its fairy tales," Lily explained.  
  
"Why would Sydney want them?" James questioned.  
  
"Its in French," Lily explained.  
  
"I say again why would Sydney want that?"  
  
"Possibly because I am teaching her French." Lily pointed out like it was obvious.  
  
''Oh that would be a good reason. Here hand it to me."  
  
"Through this in also. It's a dictionary. Just in case."  
  
James paid for the books and walked out of the store. Now that they had their presents for Sydney they could hang out and just walk around till they had to meet back up. They walked around for a while but got cold so they went in the Leaky Cauldron. They ordered two butterbeers and went up to Lily's room. She actually had some to sit on her bed so they talked you a long time. At first they didn't even notice the others enter the room but Sirius could not keep quiet so he jumped on the bed.  
  
"What the heck?" Lily jumped up. James knew who it was but went along. "Oh, no, we're being invaded."  
  
Lily had put the full body bind on Sirius like he was a burglar. Sydney and Remus were laughing.  
  
"Come on, Willy. Wet me out," came Sirius's mumbled plea.  
  
"What the heck were you doing jumping on my bed?" she asked.  
  
"Having fun,'' Sirius replied.  
  
"Nope, wrong answer. You're going to sit there until you come up with the right one." Everyone laughed and continued talking without Sirius.  
  
Lily finally let Sirius go when they went down to eat dinner. He was jumping around with all the energy he hadn't burnt.  
  
"Sirius, sit down," Sydney told him.  
  
"I can't, I have to move," he replied skipping around.  
  
"That's just wrong," James put in.  
  
"Why are you trying to annoy us?" Lily questioned.  
  
"No, when you put me under the body bind you upset my energy balance. Now I have way to much energy and have to move," Sirius informed them like they should have know.  
  
Lily smiled. "Note to self, next time charm Sirius so he is running in place. Uses up energy and will make him tired."  
  
James smiled. "You know, you don't tell them stuff like that, they only use it against you."  
  
"You know I would feel bad for anyone who got on their bad side let alone be their enemy like Snape and Malfoy are ours. They would go crazy in days," Remus hypothesized.  
  
"Somebody once said 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' I don't quite know what it means by close but it makes since," Lily told them.  
  
"So you mean I have to become friends with Snape and Malfoy?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"No." Sydney told him. "You know Sirius. It's one thing for people to think you're an idiot but another to open your mouth and prove it." Sirius went to open his mouth. "Don't say anything, just think about what I said."  
  
Sirius had a perplexed look on his face. "Don't even try to think about it, you might fry what brain cells you have left," Lily told him.  
  
After they were done eating they went to their rooms and talked until they were yelled at to go to sleep. The next day they left for Lily's house. The ride was interesting, Lily and Sydney kept sending spells at the guys. They had to duck or move out of the way. After a while they found out that the guys even if they did not move all the way the spell would ricochet off if Lily and Sydney used their wands but would hit them if they used their powers. 


	14. Friends

Hey this is a new chapter I am sorry for the last mess up I don't know what happened but I think I fixed it. I would like to thank Ladysiri for beta reading this for a while but she has to stop so if you know anywhere I can get a new beta reader I would be very appreciative. Again noting you recognize is mine. ~Stormie  
  
When they arrived at the Evans house they were wired. They headed over to the Potters' to get James and Sydney's things. While there they were trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"I'm bored what do you want to do?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know what do you want to do?" Sirius asked him back.  
  
"What do you want to do, I don't know?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know. I am bored what do you want to do?" Sirius continued.  
  
"I don't know what do you want to do?" James asked.  
  
"Don't start that," Lily said.  
  
"And I thought I watched to much Disney." Sydney replied.  
  
"The Jungle Book. One of the best movies besides Sleeping Beauty" Sirius said as in thought. "Wait did I say that out loud?" Everyone shook their head 'yes.' "Crap I have got to learn to keep my mouth closed."  
  
"Yes you do. What's the panther's name in the movie?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know, its something weird." James said.  
  
Sirius started laughing out of nowhere. "What's so funny?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking of something in my head." Sirius replied.  
  
"If you were a girl I would say you were a blond." James told him. "If you think of something in your head you laugh in your head, not out loud."  
  
"You can't laugh in your head," Sydney told James.  
  
"Yes you can," Remus told her.  
  
"That takes the whole fun out of laughing. You laugh out loud then enlighten everyone what you were laughing about." Lily told them.  
  
"Oh, oh, I know what we can do!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Have a Disney marathon!" he exclaimed.  
  
James and Remus laughed. "Are you serious?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, literally and figuratively," Sirius told him.  
  
"That's a good idea. I can figure out what that panther's name is," Lily decided.  
  
"Yea and I want to watch Peter Pan. Isn't that the movie where the person is always saying poppycock?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I think so, but I'm not sure," James told her.  
  
Lily was looking up at the ceiling. "I want to go to Never-Never Land. Then I never have to grow up or have responsibilities." It was like she was dreaming.  
  
"Why would you want to go there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No death, only fun. No parents to tell you what to do and no Petunia. life would be good," she said.  
  
"I get what you're saying, but wouldn't you miss us?" Remus asked.  
  
"No you guys would be there with me," Lily said. Sydney hooked up the guys with what Lily was seeing. She was flying with out a broom with the birds. There were flowers all over the ground. James, Sydney, Remus and Sirius were flying next to her laughing. They finally snapped back to reality when one of the owls hooted.  
  
"Yea I wouldn't mind going there," Sydney said.  
  
They finished packing and went over to the Evans to have a Disney movie marathon. Lily had all the Disney tapes ever made and big screen surround sound room. They were watching all the movies for the rest of the day, at times acting out parts. They finally all fell asleep on piles of cushions. They dreamed their own dreams but the characters they had been watching influenced all.  
  
The next morning Lily was the first to wake up. She woke Sydney up next.  
  
"Want to have some fun?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh yea. Let's do it."  
  
They checked out what each guy was dreaming about. Sirius was the funniest. He was dreaming he had huge ears like Dumbo. He had a mouse yelling at him to quit goofing around and to fly but Sirius wouldn't. Then his ears started flying and he was carried away over the ocean to a jungle where he met more like him. He was hitting on a girl when cards with spears started chasing him. He ran as fast as he could, but couldn't get away. Then a panther and bear grabbed him. They kept saying they were taking him to a man village. Then an evil genie was blocking his bath.  
  
Lily and Sydney couldn't help it anymore they started cracking up laughing. They were laughing so hard Remus and James woke up. They were looking at Lily and Sydney like they were crazy.  
  
"What's so funny?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily could only point at Sirius.  
  
"I know he's funny but normally only when he's awake. Was he telling jokes in his sleep?" James asked.  
  
"No. Just watch" Sydney told them. Lily and Sydney showed James and Remus the dream Sirius had been having. They all started laughing at Sirius.  
  
Sirius woke up from the noise. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
Everyone laughed harder. "Your dream," Lily told him.  
  
"My dream? I didn't know I had a dream." He looked around helplessly.  
  
"Here," Sydney told him and started showing it to him again.  
  
The more he saw the more he remembered. "That's not funny, those cards were going to get me. When did I have to run away from that girl, she was hott? And why has that mouse yelling at me?" He was exacerbated.  
  
"Sirius, listen to yourself," Lily told him.  
  
"I sound perfectly normal," he told her.  
  
"What can we do now?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm hungry," James said.  
  
"Oh, oh, I know." Everyone looked at Sirius. "Eat breakfast," he said excited.  
  
"Ok, but you're helping to make it," Lily said.  
  
"That's not such a good idea. Have you ever seen them try to cook?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, that was before I met them. If they're going to have enough to eat them they're going to help." Lily said.  
  
The guys groaned. "Where's the kitchen?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily led the way to a huge kitchen. It was made to cater big events. "Ok, first we make the bacon and sausage. James go in the fridge and get the package of meat that says bacon and the one that says sausage. Remus go in that cabinet and get two pans. Sirius go over there and get oranges. Sydney you know how to cook right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh yea who do you think fixes James's screw ups?" She replied and had to duck an orange thrown at her.  
  
"Ok that's good." Lily magiced Sydney and herself with chef caps. "Can you get the eggs, milk, and cheese out of the fridge for scrambled eggs? I'm going to make briskets and cinnamon buns."  
  
"Why do you need new buns? You have two perfectly nice ones as it is," Sirius told her. Lily looked at him and he ran out of the kitchen. She kept a straight face then broke out laughing.  
  
"I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while." Lily smiled.  
  
"More for us," James said.  
  
When they were done making breakfast they had cinnamon buns, biscuits, gravy, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and orange juice. As they were sitting down to eat Sirius stuck his head around a corner to see if it was safe. Then he went and sat down at the table. They were joined by Mr. and Mrs. Evans and to Lily's displeasure Petunia.  
  
"Wow! What a nice meal," Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"We made it all by ourselves," James said proudly.  
  
"With Lily and Sydney supervising," Remus put in at Mrs. Evans scared face.  
  
"What did you do, Sirius?" Petunia asked.  
  
Everyone started laughing. "He was hiding upstairs," James told her.  
  
"Why?" Petunia asked Sirius, smiling again.  
  
"I was afraid Lily would hurt me," Sirius muttered.  
  
Petunia looked at Lily. "She couldn't hurt you, you're too brawny."  
  
James looked at Sirius. "What's that mean?"  
  
"I think she likes my teeth," Sirius told him. Lily, Sydney and Remus heard and started laughing  
  
Mentally Lily told Sirius, "You know she's flirting with you right?" Lily smiled.  
  
Sirius choked on his juice. Petunia started patting him on the back "Gross. I wouldn't mind if it was you but her. NASTY!"  
  
Lily kicked Sirius hard under the table. "That's for earlier and that comment. You're right it is nasty! The sad thing is you're three years younger than her." Everyone else was sniggering at Sirius face.  
  
"You know she's right," James said.  
  
Sydney said, "I know why she likes him. He's so brawny." They all cracked up laughing.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at the group and shrugged it off. Petunia got mad. "What's so funny? Its like you are having a silent conversion. What's so funny!" She was shinning and yelling at the same time.  
  
"Petunia calm down. They didn't say anything," Mr. Evans told her.  
  
The group was done eating. "Daddy can we be excused? We wanted to go hang out at the park." Lily told them.  
  
"Ok sweetheart just be home for dinner. Here's money for lunch," Mr. Evans told her.  
  
"Thank you," everyone chorused. They raced upstairs got dressed and grabbed a soccer ball, and then they remembered it was snowing.  
  
"Wait, we can't play soccer," James told them.  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked.  
  
"You see that white stuff on the ground?" he asked.  
  
"Man. I have a better idea. Get dressed warm were going to have some fun," Lily told them. They caught her drift and put on coats.  
  
They went to the park as fast as they could. When they got there they split up. Lily and Sydney were making snowmen and snow angles while the guys were building a fort. Eventually the guys came over and knocked over a snowman. It was the wrong thing to do. They got decked with snowballs. What they didn't know was that Lily and Sydney had been making a fort also. Soon they had a war going on. Other people in the park joined in. Soon everyone was covered with snow.  
  
Lily, Sydney, James, Remus and Sirius finally flopped down exhausted.  
  
"Wow that was fun," James said.  
  
"Yea, just to bad I couldn't have fun with the snowballs and make them special," Lily said since she couldn't use the word to charm them.  
  
"For that I am happy," Remus said.  
  
"But Remi I would have had one for each of you. You would have felt so special," Lily joked.  
  
"I feel special in knowing that you thought of me. That's all I need," Remus told her.  
  
They finally got up to go eat.  
  
"Where do you guys what to go?" Lily asked.  
  
"How about that little coffee shop slash restaurant," Sydney suggested.  
  
"Ok last one there is a rotten egg." The guys jumped up and started running.  
  
Lily and Sydney laughed. "They forgot we have the money," Lily said.  
  
"Of course, you mentioned food, all other thought flew out of their heads."  
  
Lily and Sydney strolled to the shop cast a warming charm on themselves and a drying one.  
  
Sirius immediately jumped up. "Ha ha, you're the rotten eggs," he laughed.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten the rotten eggs have the money," Sydney said which quickly shut him up.  
  
"What took you so long?" James asked.  
  
"We wanted to look at the scenery," Lily told him.  
  
"Ok well can we order? Sirius is about to eat the place mat." Remus said.  
  
"Sure Remie what do you guys want?" Lily asked.  
  
"Butterbeer," Sirius said.  
  
"They don't have butterbeers here," Sydney reminded him.  
  
"Sydney we can just order for them. Who knows what they would do," Lily suggested.  
  
Lily and Sydney went up. They ordered and went back to the table with 5 sandwiches and 5 mugs.  
  
Sirius looked at the mugs. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
"Just try it," Lily told him.  
  
"Its not been poisoned has it?" He looked around paranoid.  
  
"Just drink it for Merlin's sake!" Sydney said.  
  
"Fine but if I croak-"Sirius started.  
  
"We'll all be relived," Lily finished. Sirius scowled at her.  
  
"Just drink it," James ordered him.  
  
"Fine." Sirius took a small sip then another little bigger one then another. "Ummm what is this?" He continued to drink.  
  
"Hot chocolate," Remus answered.  
  
"Hot chocolate, hot chocolate, I like hot chocolate. How came I have never had it before? Oh no." everyone looked at him. "I'm all out." He pretended to start to cry.  
  
"Here take this. Go up to the counter and order a small hot chocolate then give her this and she will give you change," Lily explained.  
  
"Ok." Sirius ran up to the counter. He tried to stand still but couldn't. Then he practically ran back to the table. Everyone was looking at what he had.  
  
"What is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"An extra grandee hot chocolate a la whip cream," Sirius repeated matter- a- factly.  
  
Everyone laughed. "You're going to be bouncing off the walls after you drink that," Sydney told him.  
  
"What else is new?" James asked.  
  
"He will be worse that normal. Do you know how much caffeine is in that?" Lily told him.  
  
"Umm.. some?" James guessed.  
  
"Wrong, that is loaded," Sydney explained.  
  
Remus looked at the two girls. "You know you have been offing something strange lately," he told them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"We haven't been doing anything, Remmie," Sydney told him.  
  
"That's exactly what you have been doing," he restated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"We aren't doing anything," Sydney said exasperatedly.  
  
Sirius and James were watching them. Well Sirius was more bounding around in his seat like if he sat to long something would bite his butt.  
  
"Even if we were wouldn't we know?" Lily asked.  
  
"You're doing it again. You take turns talking. Sydney, Lily, Sydney, Lily and you finish each others thoughts," he told them.  
  
"No we don't," Sydney said.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't we know?" Lily asked.  
  
The guys started laughing. "Well maybe we do," Sydney admitted.  
  
"But you talk at the same time," Lily pointed out.  
  
"No, we don't," they all said.  
  
Everyone started laughing. "Maybe we do," they said again simultaneously.  
  
"And you say we're bad?" Sydney finished.  
  
"What's today?" Lily asked.  
  
"December 23," James told her.  
  
"How could you forget? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Sydney was excited.  
  
"I forgot the ball thing-a-ma-bob is tomorrow. You know what that means," Lily said.  
  
"Dancing, hot guys and food," Sydney explained.  
  
"Christmas the next day," Sirius jumped up and started clapping.  
  
"Loads of food and mistletoe," James wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Full moon in one week," Remus muttered.  
  
"All of you are right except Remus, I am not sure of the moon bit." Lily replied.  
  
The guys stared at Remus who blushed. "What's wrong?" Sydney asked.  
  
"N-no-n-nothing," Remus stammered.  
  
"Now you sound like Peter. If you don't tell us then we will think of things that would never happen and our imaginations would run wild. Like in your future I see you being chased by a swarm if killer bees." Lily pretended to look into a crystal ball.  
  
"You go swimming in a lake and an alligator attacks you but only gets one arm so you can no longer play Quidditch." Sydney took the same form.  
  
"You don't want to know," Remus told them.  
  
"Yes we do. If its that bad we promise not to tell," Lily reassured him.  
  
"You would think me a monster," Remus insisted.  
  
"You're our Remmie nothing would make us think you a monster. Trust us we have seen Sirius and James eat and we don't think them monsters," Sydney told him which made him laugh.  
  
"Its ok you can trust them. Remus they wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Sirius said on a moment of brilliance then kept squirming around in his chair.  
  
"Fine. Get closer." Sydney and Lily scooted in "I'm a. werewolf" Remus said waiting for them to scream.  
  
Instead they hugged him. "I'm sorry how did it happen?" Lily asked squishing him.  
  
"This is great." Sydney exclaimed, the guys looked at her. "Well not really. But Lily what were you telling me before school at Diagon Alley?"  
  
Lily jumped up. "Oh yea. We can help." They started talking really fast and quiet so no one could hear them.  
  
"Would you please inform the rest of the class how it is good?" James questioned.  
  
"Oh yea. Werewolves only hurt humans," Sydney said.  
  
"We know that, but it doesn't help," Sirius protested.  
  
"You didn't let her finish. So if you weren't in human form." Lily trailed off.  
  
"You could be around me," Remus said.  
  
"That doesn't help," James said.  
  
"Think oh mighty one at transfiguration." Sydney hit him up side the head.  
  
"We could become Animagi," Lily finished when no one answered.  
  
They looked at her. "We really have been a bad influence on her," Sirius chuckled.  
  
"But that's illegal. I can't let you do that for me," Remus protested.  
  
"What's breaking a few laws when it can help a friend?" Sydney grinned.  
  
"You two need to have your heads checked. You're suppose to be the responsible ones in the group." James looked at them.  
  
"Oh stuff it. You go gallivanting off at all times of the night. Even if you don't agree I'm going to go it," Lily said.  
  
"Where can I stuff it?" James asked.  
  
"Use you imagination," Lily smiled. James opened his mouth to retort but Lily stuffed a chunk of bread in his mouth. James started sputtering. "That's where I meant," Lily grinned at James's surprise.  
  
"That's not fair you can't do that to me" he insisted.  
  
"She just did. Looks like you have been out done," Remus pointed out.  
  
"Back to subject before James rudely interrupted. I am going to also. I wanted to before but now I have a reason why," Sydney told them.  
  
"You have really lost it but I'm in," James smiled.  
  
"Me too, me too." Sirius started waving his hand around like he wanted to answer a question bouncing up and down.  
  
"You can't do this for me," Remus insisted.  
  
"Watch us," they said simultaneously.  
  
"But we have no idea where to start." James realized.  
  
"That's where you are wrong my good friend. Sydney and me have quite a few books about the process," Lily informed them.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Skip seeing the shrink, send them directly to the funny farm."  
  
Both girls glared at him. "For you information it is not illegal to own the books you know just to follow the steps," Sydney pointed out.  
  
"Oh thank you for clarifying," James replied sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome. Now I remember reading about a process to see what animal you would become. It's kind of like the sorting hat but instead you answer questions. Then you check your responses and they tell you your characteristics and you find the animal that fits them. Not to hard." Lily smiled, the guys were staring at her.  
  
"Ok so what do we want to do now?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Go ice skating," Sirius answered. Everyone agreed except Lily.  
  
"Come on, let's go." James told her.  
  
"I don't know how to skate," she told them.  
  
They looked at her. Normally she could do any sport "I'll teach you," James comforted her.  
  
"I tried to learn once but all I ended up with was bruises," Lily said.  
  
"Well you can try again. If you fell off your broom once would you stop flying?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, if I was dead," Lily replied.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant," Remus looked at her.  
  
"No, I wouldn't,"Lily admitted.  
  
"Then come on," Sirius told her.  
  
"Fine," Lily said and they dragged her out. 


	15. Christmas, Jerks and Animals

Hey I know it has been a while since I updated but I am sorry school has become pretty overwhelming and with soccer. This weekend I got a major sprain in my ankle playing and will be out from 2 to 6 weeks depending on rehab and I also strained my groin in practice so I am out for a while. Hopefully that will give me more time to write. I know the grammar in the chapter may not be the greatest I am still looking for a beta reader. Well on with the show. Nothing you recognize is mine. ~Stormie  
  
Ch15 Christmas, jerks and animals  
  
When they got to the rink they got skates and put them on. Slowly lily got up and they helped her onto the ice.  
  
"See it's not that hard" Remus told her. About that time lily tripped and fell. The group was in a big pile in the center of the ice laughing.  
  
"Sorry" lily apologized  
  
"Half the fun of skating is falling down" Sirius told her  
  
Slowly lily got the hang of it. It got to where she only needed one person to help her. James stayed.  
  
"Thanks for staying even though it means falling" lily told him  
  
"No prob I'd do anything to help you" he answered  
  
"Thanks that sweet" lily told him  
  
"I do try" he grinned  
  
They skated a little longer and lily could finally skate on her own.  
  
"You want to get some hot chocolate? Its cold out here." Lily asked  
  
"Sure I need to be warmed up." James agreed  
  
They skated over to the edge of the concession stand. It was an outside lake that was set up to ice skate in the winter. There were lights so you could skate at night.  
  
"Two hot chocolates" James told the lady and paid  
  
They walked over to some seats and sat down. "See skating not that hard." James told lily.  
  
"I guess just last time it was really frustrating." Lily told him  
  
"Why you're a natural" James countered  
  
"I was with petunia and I was five. She wanted to learn so our parents got both us lessons. Petunia was bad at it so any time I started going she would push me down when the teacher wasn't looking. I have never ice skated since." Lily explained  
  
"Wow that's harsh. You know how to now so she cant say anything or stop you." James comforted her. They continued talking for a while until they got so cold they had to get up and move around. They were skating when lily looked up and saw a clock. They didn't have much time to get home for dinner.  
  
"Come on we have to go." She told everyone.  
  
They changed out of their skates as fast as possible then ran to lily's house. They got there just as petunia was yelling at them to come and eat. They changed out of their coats and hurried to the dinning room. They sat down just as the food was being brought out.  
  
"Just in time" Mr. Evans smiled  
  
They couldn't respond because they were panting from running. "What else did you expect?" lily smiled sweetly  
  
They were eating for a while when Mrs. Evans brought up a topic they were dreading. "Ok tomorrow the maids will be decorating the downstairs. I want you children to stay up stairs and to get ready. The gusts will be arriving at 5 for dinner." She looked at the boys "you do have clothes right?" she asked  
  
"Yes ma'ma you said suits right?" Remus asked politely  
  
Mrs. Evans looked at him and smiled "yes dear that is correct."  
  
Sirius muttered, "suck up" and Remus just grinned.  
  
When they finished eating they headed upstairs to avoid petunia, who was in a bad mood except when she was talking to Sirius.  
  
"You better watch out next she will try to catch you under some mistletoe." Ames teased  
  
"Don't even say that I think I'm going to barf." Sirius held his stomach.  
  
"So lily where are your books on amagi?" James asked  
  
"In my room" lily answered  
  
"Can we see?" Sirius asked standing up.  
  
"I don't know should we?" Sydney asked  
  
"Might as well they wont understand the process." Lily said  
  
"Right this way" Sydney motioned to follow her and Sydney  
  
When they walked into the room lily closed the door and all blinds "never can be too careful." Sydney whispered  
  
Then lily opened a hidden draw and pulled out two of her books Latin, and French. She handed them to the boys.  
  
"You may have the books but you cant read them" James said  
  
"Great you got our hopes up but these wont help" Sirius pouted  
  
"What are you talking about I can read them fine" lily said and started reading. "To know which animal you are answer the following questions in this book. Then close it count to ten as your answers are evaluated and open the cover again. The page you open to will be your animal. Now start answering." The guys were looking at lily "what?" she asked.  
  
"We didn't understand a word you just said" Sirius told her  
  
"Of course not you oaf she was speaking French" Sydney pointed out.  
  
"Exactly!" lily said  
  
"Hey Lils. Hand me that book can you?" Remus asked. Lily handed him the book. "Ok this says that the process takes a year to simmer after you put all the ingredients in. Which may say will be hard to get. You need star spotted frog spleen and hazel-eyed sloth hair. Both are extremely rare." Remus kept looking thought the book.  
  
"Wow Remmie you know Latin?" Sydney asked  
  
"I learned young when looking for a cure for being a werewolf. Most old spell books are written in it" he explained.  
  
Lily pulled out her other English written books and Sydney hers. "Here you uncultured folks can read these" lily told Sirius and James.  
  
They had decided to go to bed early because they wanted to be able to stay up late the following night. When lily woke up she went down stairs for something to eat but saw the maids and didn't want to get roped into a job. She quickly ran to the kitchen grabbed a tray piled fruit cereal, milk and bowls on it and ran back up stairs. She grabbed a book and went into the "playroom". When the others woke up they ate breakfast and busied themselves with taking the test to indicate what they were. Some of the questions were off the wall but they did them. One of the examples was "if you could be any person who would you be?" another was would you rather be lime jell-o, mushrooms, vanilla pudding or oysters?". They didn't understand the questions but answered them anyways. Well the time for tem to get ready finally came. The guys went to be strangled by their suits that they had to fight to get on, while the girls got ready. They were done by 4:30 and downstairs in time to meet the guests.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you guys could look decent" lily teased  
  
"We do try not to" Sirius replied  
  
They were introduced to everyone but didn't remember any names. There were a few kids their age. When everyone arrived they sat down to eat dinner. The kids sat at the end of the table together. Lily, Sydney and the others were tying to be serious but couldn't handle it. One of the guys there kept checking out Sydney and lily, who didn't like it. The guys wanted to have some fun so operation ditch the creep started. James who was sitting next to lily started acting like her boyfriend and Remus did the same to Sydney. The girls looked at them like they were crazy then caught on.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?" James asked  
  
"Well I was helping we could hangout under the mistletoe" lily smiled  
  
"I can go for that" they kept talking but the guy changed his tactics.  
  
They finished dinner rather uneventfully. Next they had time to dance until 11. On the way to the ballroom James led lily on a detour under the mistletoe.  
  
"What are we doing?" lily asked  
  
"Just making a stop" James grinned  
  
Lily then noticed the mistletoe they were standing under. "James Potter I cant believe you." Lily laughed  
  
"Well you said you had never been kissed so I figured no place like the present."  
  
Lily laughed "fine but only one." She stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
James took her chin in his hand and tilted it back. He kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Lily looked at him "now that was part of your Christmas present."  
  
"And what a wonderful one it was." James led her into the ballroom.  
  
They were dancing the night away when the guy interrupted "hello may I dance with the lovely lady?" he asked  
  
"It this déjà vu or what?" lily joked.  
  
"With which one, snape of Malfoy?" Sydney asked  
  
They looked at each other then the guy "definitely Malfoy" they said together  
  
The guy had just been looking at them. "My names Marcus Zaire" he said like it was suppose to mean something.  
  
Lily was getting sick of him "and your point is?" she asked.  
  
"My dad's head of management at triple E." Marcus said  
  
"What's your point?" James asked  
  
"Well I think these to should dance with me or else their parents could get fired" he tried to gloat.  
  
The group laughed hard at this. Lily had fun with her answer "first I wont dance with you because you're a big buffoon, secondly I could careless who your dad is you a slimy git, and lastly you cant get my dad fired because he owns triple E and twist, turns and knocks." Lily finished  
  
"Ouch broke out the big guns," Sirius said  
  
The guy was just looking at her stuttering "and you still standing here why?" lily asked. He walked off confused  
  
"I think that was the first Time he had ever been bested" Sydney said  
  
"Yea and been called a big buffoon and slimy git in the same decade" Remus laughed  
  
"Well he needed to be but in his place" lily said she had been upset by the way he tried to use his fathers influence to get something. "He is definitely like Malfoy. Maybe they are related through distant relatives" everyone laughed at this.  
  
They spent the rest of the night dancing and making merry. They wandered upstairs around eleven and fell asleep in their clothes. The next morning they were up at seven waiting to open presents. Lily went ad woke her parent up while everyone else woke petunia up. Lily's parents and petunia got downstairs at the same time but for different reasons. Her parents wanted to see the kids' faces when they walked down and saw all their presents and petunia was running to save her life. When they got downstairs the kids were amazed. The whole room was covered in presents. Apparently all the parents had sent their presents there to be opened. Both the potters and Evans had added a few. The bottom of the tree was hidden because of the presents and in front of the fireplace there were 6 piles of unwrapped gifts from Santa. The kids quickly ran and found their piles. Then they handed out the presents from under the tree. They slowly made a dent in the presents. The 5 Hogwarts students opened the presents form each other at the same time. When the guys opened the gifts from lily and Sydney they were ecstatic. They were running around showing everyone what they got. Lily had gotten a new soccer ball and sports outfit from Sydney. While lily had gotten Sydney a notebook to write her stories in. It was magical so only those she wanted to read it could. Next lily and Sydney opened their gifts from the guys. Sydney loved her book from James. Sirius had given her some dung bombs and joke stuff. Remus had given her a journal. From Remus lily got a huge volume of fairy tales, which she loved to read, Sirius gave her some sports magazines and ice skates, which everyone laughed at. Lily opened James's last. It was a lily that was frozen and floating a few centimeters above a crystal plack with her name on it. Everyone was admiring it while lily was speechless. She sat it down gently then tackled James with a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you so much! Its beautiful." Lily said  
  
"No problem" James smiled "so you like it?" he asked kind of afraid  
  
"Like it? No" she told him his smile fell "I love it! Its wonderful." Everyone was laughing.  
  
They continued opening presents for a while then they had to go to lily's grandparents. They piled into the Evans SUV and drove. When they got there lily gave her friends a briefing.  
  
"Ok you know nothing about magic. They don't know and you can't let it slip." Lily explained. Sirius waved his hand. "That means no pranks either." Lily smiled at the guys who groaned.  
  
They walked in and saw tons of people well actually around 40 but it seemed like more. Some were inside talking or watching TV while others were outside. Lily introduced her friends who felt a little uncomfortable at first but then fit in. Every one was laughing and talking and having a great time. They were talking to Lily's cousins Kurt and Hunter while watching TV. They were talking about the snow when all of a sudden they all jumped up grabbed their coats and ran outside. There was a huge snowball fight where even grown-ups joined in. When they finally ran out of energy they slumped in front of the fire and drank hot chocolate. All they did was hang around all day, which everyone was ok with. They talked and laughed. No big dinner or anything but they did open presents.  
  
The group spent the rest of vacation at lily's house. The day before they went back to Hogwarts lily pulled James aside.  
  
"Hey can we talk?" lily asked  
  
"Sure what's it about?" he asked  
  
"Us," lily pulled him into an empty room. James looked at her. "James your great and all but I don't know where this is heading." James went to say something, "no wait let me say what I have to first. You're a great friend and I trust you as much as Sydney. But right now I don't want our friendship to turn into a relationship. Right now I am taking a break from dating. Guys are good as friends but I am just not ready for more right now. Your one of my best friends and I don't want that to change." Lily finished and looked at James.  
  
"Ok" James smiled and lily hugged him  
  
"Thank you got understanding."  
  
"No prob but if a guy tries anything just tell me and . we wont go into details" they both laughed  
  
Soon they returned to Hogwarts and pranking. The year passed quickly and the group was studying for exams when James exclaimed, "guess what I am?" he started jumping around.  
  
"A hyper active child who should be on ridilin?" lily asked  
  
"No" James paused "well maybe but that's not what I am talking about." James told her  
  
"A psychotic killer who is going to go on a goldfish killing spree?" Sirius guessed  
  
"No"  
  
"An ugly teddy bear named uggles who stole James body and is going to use it to rob Gringotts?" Sydney asked  
  
"No"  
  
"A mad scientist who has found the formula to make animal crackers move and make sound? Help me help me." Remus acted out  
  
"No" James exploded "I'm a stag!" They all looked at him blankly then at the book he was holding.  
  
"You finished?" lily asked  
  
"Yep and I'm a stag."  
  
"What's that mean?" Remus asked  
  
"It says 'a stag exemplifies the characteristics nobility and braveness. He is swift and protective.'" James read then started striking poses. They all laughed at him.  
  
Lily remembered something "hand me the book."  
  
"Why?" James asked  
  
"I only have two questions left I want to see what I am." James handed her the book. She started mumbling and wrote quickly then slammed the book shut. Everyone was watching her. She counted to 10 then opened it. She started jumping around like James "guess what I am!"  
  
"A bee?" Sirius asked  
  
"No"  
  
"A hippopotamus" Sydney laughed  
  
"No" lily stuck her tongue out at Sydney.  
  
"A parrot?" Remus smiled  
  
"No"  
  
"A tiger" James guessed  
  
"No- wait how did you know?" lily asked  
  
"Just a good guess and reading backwards." James smiled  
  
Lily looked behind her and there was a mirror "that's not fair. But yep I'm a tiger. It says 'A tiger is an animal you don't want to upset sleek and strong. Furious its bit it more fatal than its glare.'"  
  
"Wow lily that fits you to a tee." Sirius told her  
  
They continued passing the book around. Sydney found out she was a cat. 'The cat is cunning and sly. Its words can be interpreted many ways. But watch out for the teeth it is quicker than you would think.' Sirius was a dog. 'Loyal to the end the dog stays by your side and will not leave you alone. The playful beast will stay busy for hours chasing its tail. It is more friendly than it looks.' Peter was a rat and not two pleased with its description. 'The shifty animal picks friends stronger than itself to protect it. It is devious and untrustworthy do not turn your back on it.' Exams came and went. The group passed with flying colors top of their class. Well everyone but peter, he barely scraped through.  
  
On the last day of school Lydia and Carolina got bad news. They were found in their dorm moping around.  
  
"What's wrong?" lily asked  
  
"We wont be here next year." Carolina said  
  
"But you got excellent marks" dawn said  
  
"No, that's not why." Lydia explained  
  
"Our dad got transferred to America." Al the girls' jaws dropped.  
  
"That's not that bad. Americas pretty" flair told them.  
  
"Just think of all the hot guys" stormy said and the all agreed.  
  
"There's just one thing you have to promise not to do." Eve told them  
  
"What?" they asked together  
  
The other six girls looked at each other and said at once "become idiotic, blond, American valley girls."  
  
"We promise" Lydia said  
  
"Do you have something against blonds?" Carolina asked since she was blond and everyone started laughing.  
  
The next thing they knew they were on the Hogwarts express with 13 people squished into one compartment. They were in seats on the floor and on other people's laps. They were laughing and having a great time. To soon the train ride ended along with their first year at Hogwarts. 


	16. New Pranks and Flying Cats

Hey sorry for the delay on the postage. I would like to thank my new beta reader Kaelin. My anckle acturally got better much quicker than they thought so I was only out one weekend. Well here is more postage and thanks for the reviews I love to read them. Sorry about the format I tried to fix it so lets see how this works.  
  
~stormie  
  
New Pranks and Flying Cats  
  
Year 2  
  
The Potters picked James, Sydney and Lily up at the train station. Lily's parents were in America at the main office in the states for Mr. Evans company, Triple E. Her parents were returning in a week so she had to stay with the Potters. Fortunately they would not miss her birthday. The Marauders and Delightful Duo were going to raid their parents' potion stores to see if they had the ingredients for the potion. They were going to meet in a week at Lily's house to bring what they found. They were keeping the supplies there so that their parents wouldn't find out. Also Lily could magically hide it in her room and her parents couldn't find it.  
  
After a week they met at Lily's house and brought what they could find. Lily had made a list of what they needed. They marked off what they had.  
  
"Ok, all we need is: wolf ears, bat wings and star spotted frogs spleen." Lily read off the list.  
  
"Ok. We should be able to get that all at Diagon Alley." Remus said  
  
"I think we need to take a trip to shop for birthday presents." James said  
  
"Totally" Sydney said  
  
They all asked their parents by various methods and got permission. They ran to James house and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. When there they split up they were going to go in three different groups to get the supplies. Lily and Sydney were first, getting the hardest.  
  
"Um, hello, I didn't see any star spotted frog spleen and was wondering if you could tell me where it is?" Lily asked  
  
The clerk looked at her. Thankfully it was a teenager so he didn't ask why. The guy just flirted with them. Next Remus walked in alone. He asked for bat wings. When asked why he winked and told the guy "I have an idea how to make an untraceable love potion." The clerk grinned and gave it to him. Sirius and James tried next. They recognized the guy as a Quidditch player from school so started talking about Quidditch to him and he forgot to ask why they needed wolfs ears. They all met later in front of the joke shop to talk.  
  
"Man that was like taking candy from a baby," Sirius exclaimed  
  
"I know he didn't even remember what we asked for by the time we left." Sydney said, and she high fived Lily.  
  
"Wait, what did you do to get it?" Remus asked slyly  
  
"Oh nothing," Lily smiled and twirled her hair around her finger and giggled.  
  
"You two are bad" James laughed  
  
"That's where you're wrong" Sydney said  
  
"We're good," Lily told him, and with Sydney finished, "really good." They smirked and the guys couldn't help but agree.  
  
They then split up to look for presents seeing as all their birthdays were in June and coming up. When they finished their shopping, they returned home. They met the following day for James and Sydney's birthday party. Their parents had arranged for them to have their birthday in the country at a muggle free facility. All the first year Gryffindors were invited along with all of the potter clan. They brought their brooms they could fly, and some surprise pranks. Lily had to floo with the potters to get there.  
  
The party was great they played Quidditch, tag and some other ones they made up. Two weeks after James birthday Lily was jogging to the park. She saw James, Sirius, Remus and Sydney ahead of her and waved. They waved back then started yelling at her. She couldn't understand them because she had on her headphones. There was a car coming up quickly behind her, swerving all over the road. She was on the sidewalk running. As it got closer she finally took off her head phones to hear the group. She turned around and froze. The car was so close they wouldn't e able to get to her in time. The next thing she knew she was yanking out of the way on the other side of the street as the car passed her. She was looking around confused. She was then squashed by four rib breaking hugs.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"We saw the car behind you and tried to get your attention but you couldn't hear us," Sydney started.  
  
"We couldn't get to you in time because you were to far away." Remus was next.  
  
"When you saw the car you froze," Sirius told her.  
  
"I was willing you to be next to us and the next thing you were," James said in a whisper. They all looked at him.  
  
"One of your powers must be telekinesis, moving things with your eyes," Lily said after a moment.  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked her.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine. I just scratched my knees up pretty bad." They looked down and her knees were bleeding.  
  
Remus blew on it, trying to get the gravel off, and it stopped bleeding. They looked at each other. Sirius put his hand on the cut and it healed. They were shocked.  
  
"Ok, there's another of your powers." Sydney said  
  
"How come we have never been able to do this before? We've been hurt tones of times," James said  
  
"Maybe you needed something to awaken your powers like pulling me out of the road. Remember when I put those curses on you that awoke mine," Lily explained  
  
"What about Sydney?" Sirius asked  
  
"We told her. We couldn't tell you because we didn't know," Lily pointed out  
  
"That's very probable," Remus agreed.  
  
They helped Lily to her feet and walked her home. Slowly the shock of what almost happened hit Lily. She got to her house alright, but she was shaking a little. James told the others to go he would help her upstairs. They got a few unflattering remarks from Sirius but chose to ignore them. James helped Lily upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed shaking and contentiously rubbing her eyes. James sat down next to her.  
  
"It's ok to cry, you know," he told her.  
  
"No, it isn't. I don't cry," Lily explained. "Crying is for little girls."  
  
"No, it isn't. Everyone has to cry. If you're worried about everyone knowing, I swear I won't tell."  
  
"It's not that. I just feel so weak when I cry and that's the one thing I try not to be."  
  
"It's ok to be weak sometimes, if you have friends to lean on who are strong to support you." James hugged her and she buried her head in his shoulder so he couldn't see the tears rolling down her face.  
  
Lily finally calmed down and thanked James for staying with her.  
  
"Oh, now I remember why we were looking for you. We wanted to start the potion since we have all the ingredients." James said as he stood up.  
  
"Ok. Let's go get the others," Lily said and got up.  
  
They ran over to James house where they found Sirius throwing objects at Sydney with his eyes and she was throwing charms at him. Sirius had huge cheeks and was squeaking. Remus was on the floor laughing.  
  
"We can't leave you three alone for 10 minutes without having a disaster area," James mused. "How come you didn't wait for me?" He moved the rug under Sydneys feet and she tripped and landed on Remus. That started the battle except this time it was Sirius, James and Remus against Sydney. Lily looked on in amusement for a while then froze everyone. They looked at her. She let Sydney go.  
  
"Now, what to do with the Chipmunk, Wolf Boy and Fish Face?" Lily asked. James had scales and fins while Remus had gotten a tail and collar.  
  
"I don't know. Should we turn them back, or not?" Sydney held up her hands, balancing pros and cons.  
  
"I don't know, Sirius looks kind of cute with his chipmunk cheeks," Lily laughed.  
  
"I was going for a hamster but chipmunk is better," Sydney pondered.  
  
Lily smiled. "Now if we let you go will you behave?" The boys tried to nod their heads. "Ok." She snapped, and they were free.  
  
"Change us back," they whined.  
  
Sydney changed Remus and James back but not Sirius. "Change me back," he pleaded.  
  
"The chubby cheeks fit you." Sydney smiled  
  
A lamp flew at Lily who was laughing, and a chair at Sydney. Lily snapped her fingers again and a shield was around them. "Oh no. Bad Chipmunk Cheeks." And she gave him fur as well.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Chipmunk Cheeks." Sydney trailed off. "I like that. It fits," she said to Sirius' displeasure.  
  
Sirius thought a minute, then actually asked an intelligent question. "Lily, how come you always side with Sydney and Sydney, how come you always side with Lily?"  
  
Lily was quiet for a minute putting together her reply. "Because if I didn't I would have to side with you nitwits and it would be 4 against 1. The odds aren't fair, 3 vs. 2 is more fun. Plus, we can read each others minds and it would be too easy," Lily finished.  
  
"Anyways, we're girls and we're always right," Sydney told him.  
  
"Yeah right" James said but continued before they could interrupt. "What are we going to do about the potion? Should we start it now or wait until we get back to school?"  
  
"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Remus asked.  
  
"Of course we do Remus," Lily told him.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until we get to school. That way it wont be so hard transporting it." Sirius said.  
  
"Wow, he had a good suggestion," Sydney teased.  
  
"I always have good ideas," Sirius told her.  
  
"Yea, but they are only for pranks, nothing practical," Lily countered. That sparked the battle to start again. This time, everyone joined. The result was disastrous.  
  
Mrs. Potter walked in the room because she heard yelling, and she had to duck a flying cat. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?" She yelled.  
  
All the kids froze. James quickly made up an excuse. "Um, we were talking over some prank ideas and looking through the kit when something exploded and hit the three of us. We were so confused we started banging around, and knocked over stuff." They hoped it was a good excuse.  
  
"And that's why the cat was flying?" She asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Well, you see, it was on the bed, and Sirius accidentally sat on its tail, and it jumped really far." James continued, looking at the others for help.  
  
"Sure, just clean everything up. And Sirius, try to stay off the cats tail," she smiled at the look on his face. "Oh and I love the chipmunk cheeks." Mrs. Potter left, chuckling to her self.  
  
The group had a hard time fixing everything up and the cat--who was already paranoid of the boys who tested pranks on it--was hiding under the bed shaking. When they were done Sydney started looking for her cat.  
  
"Where is she?" She looked under the bed. "You guys terrorize her enough. Now she's going to have a nervous break down." Sydney couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What, she didn't like flying?" Sirius asked naively.  
  
"No, I guess not numbskull. If cats were meant to fly they would have wings," Sydney told him.  
  
"What, like those?" Sirius asked. The cat had sprouted wings and was flapping them.  
  
"Lily," Sydney said sternly.  
  
"Yes?" Lily answered innocently.  
  
"Did you give my cat wings?"  
  
"Yes, they look quite lovely, don't they?" The gray cat had blue wings that looked like silk.  
  
"Actually, they look great. Let's keep them," Sydney decided.  
  
Mrs. Potter came back in to check the room and make sure it was clean and to tell them it was time for lunch. "Well I see you cleaned everything up." She was surprised.  
  
"Of course we did," James told her proudly.  
  
"Well, it's time to e-" the cat rubbed against her leg and she looked down. "What in all that is holy did you do now?!" She picked up the cat.  
  
They looked at each other. "The box of pranks exploded again because James dropped it, and something hit kitty, and she sprouted wings," Sydney said trying not to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.  
  
"Okay, if you say so, but change her back," Mrs. Potter told them.  
  
"But, doesn't she look so pretty with wings? Can't she keep them?" Lily asked.  
  
Mrs. Potter looked at the cat, then the kids. "Fine. But nothing else to torment the cat, and ino flying lessons/i!" She looked at the boys whose faces fell. You could see the gears turning in their heads a minute before.  
  
"Aww. But Mom, what's the point of him having wings if he can't fly?" James asked.  
  
"Cats weren't meant to fly and you're not going to teach him to. And that's final." Mrs. Potter looked at all the boys.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the boys grumbled.  
  
"Good. Now, it's time for lunch." Mrs. Potter ushered them out of the room, rescuing the cat from torment for the moment. 


	17. Soccer Games, Malfoy, Magic Balls and Ma...

Soccer Games, Malfoy and Magical Balls  
  
Hey the spelling and grammar may be not the greatest in this chapter. I lost another beta reader. Does anyone know where I can find a new one? Some people commented that I make lily and Sydney seem too old. I apologize for that but I just have a hard time writing them younger because I cant remember how they act. If I do remember though some of my sisters friends act that way so I guess I based them off them. Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews I love hearing what you think about my story. ~Strormie  
  
"Ouh ouh you guys have to come watch me play soccer tomorrow," Lily was jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok," the guys agreed.  
  
"Are you on another all boys team?" Sydney asked.  
  
Lily smiled, "yep" the guys' faces fell.  
  
"Definitely count me in. Is it the same team as last year?" Sydney questioned.  
  
"Ya Chad will be there too." Lily told her "my dad will come pick up everyone at 1 tomorrow."  
  
The next day Lily showed up at the soccer field with James, Sydney, Sirius and Remus. The Hogwarts students said "hi" to Chad before they had to warm- up. They watched the game enthuastically cheering for Lily. Lily's team won the game easily. Afterward Lily ran over to her friends and started talking quickly. "Do you want to have some fun? I told the coach about you guys and how good you are and you know how I told you to bring you gear, well do you want to play a small scrimmage 5 vs. 5?" they all looked at her "please?" she begged.  
  
"You bet!" "What are we waiting for?" "Come on", "there going down!" they all erupted at once.  
  
"Great put your gear on and come on over" lily ran to her coach Jim and told him something. They moved to the field next to them, which was set up for small 6 vs. 6. Lily and her friends were on team and her real team was another. Chad played on lily's team for a sub. When Remus, Sirius and James walked over you could see the guys sizing each other up. The old members remembered Sydney but a few new ones were laughing they brought her over. The coach the year before did not see how well the two girls played together so was easy to accept it.  
  
To warm up the Hogwarts students were goofing around playing keep away. Finally the Jim told them to get ready. Sydney's team was given the kick off because no one expected them to be good. Lily kicked it to James who went to Sydney and with in a minute they had scored. The guys were just looking at the girls who had run circles around them. Jim tried to attribute it to his team not being ready. This time his team had the kickoff.  
  
"Come on you guys show them what you can do!" Jim yelled  
  
By the end of the game the coach had thrown off his hat and was horse. He was amazed how good the group was together. Lily's normal team flopped down on the ground from exhaustion because they spent the whole game running around like dogs chasing a Frisbee.  
  
"How did you guys do that its like your magicians" Chris asked  
  
The group looked at each other as if acknowledging a secret smiled and James said "you never know."  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked bewildered  
  
"We'll tell ya when you're older" Sydney joked  
  
Jim walked up "how come you didn't tell me how good you guys were as a team?" he asked lily  
  
"We've never played together sir," lily told him "its always Sydney and me vs. James, Sirius and Remus." Lily pointed to the three guys who were trying to balance the ball on their noses like seals and clapping their hands.  
  
Jim looked at them and asked, "Are they alright? Nothing is seriously wrong with them right?"  
  
Lily and Sydney laughed "no there fine to our knowledge. You want to know the sad thing that's mild for them right now they aren't trying to wreak havoc." Lily said  
  
"Be happy, very happy," Sydney said gravely. Jim looked at them again and shook his head. Lily and Sydney ran over to the guys and they started playing again with the normal teams.  
  
Jim invited Sydney, James, Sirius and Remus to come to his soccer practices from then on. Petunia had to invite herself to stay at one of her friend's houses so that she wouldn't lose what sanity she had to start with. Lily and Sydney spent their time coming up with new charms and teaching the cat how to fly with its new wings. James Sirius and Remus had bought a book One Hundred and One Hexes, Jinxes and Curses they spent the summer memorizing them and creating new ones. Over all for the group it was a productive summer they even made a break through on a couple of the amagmi procedures and still chill at the pool everyday.  
  
The week before school started the group got rooms again at the leaky cauldron to shop for supplies. Sydney who was the best at potions grabbed some extra ingredients for some harmless fun. They stocked up on pranks and sweets. This year they were allowed to bring their brooms to Hogwarts and were going to try out for the house team. Lily still wasn't sure where she wanted to play so decided to tryout for them all. They stay at diagon alley was relatively normal except for a little run in with Malfoy.  
  
Lily and Sydney were sitting at the ice cream shop like normal reading when Malfoy walked up. "Hello Evans, Potter what are you doing today?" Malfoy asked  
  
"Definitely not talking to you," lily told him  
  
Malfoy blocked her path as she got up "what are you gonna try to do without the Mauraders here to protect you?" he grinned evilly  
  
"You are a slow learner aren't you" Sydney told him "I am surprised you get better grades than Crab. If you haven't learned yet we can take care of ourselves quite well," Sydney told him  
  
"But you don't have your wands with you and even if you do you can't use them" he pointed out  
  
Lily and Sydney smiled "we have other ways and did you forget we are the queens of pranks?" lily asked and picked up one of the grapes she was eating and threw it at his head the same moment Sydney turned his hair pink. Then Sydney threw one and lily turned his clothes into a dress.  
  
"Why you two" he grabbed a handful and threw them at both girls when nothing happened he glared  
  
"Did you seriously think you could se them? We invented them only we can use them." Sydney smiled  
  
"I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face" he went to punch lily but she blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. He flew backwards and hit an old lady. Before she could say anything he stormed down the street.  
  
About that time the Mauraders came walking from the same direction and they were laughing hysterically.  
  
"We just saw Malfoy" James managed  
  
"God I think I'm going to split a rib" Remus said  
  
"Who did that?" Sirius asked. The guys plopped down into chairs.  
  
"Who ever did better watch out" peter said who had just showed up  
  
Sydney and lily smiled "you two" Sirius guessed and when confirmed they all laughed harder. They drew attention from the noise they made but people looked at them then shook their heads expecting nothing less.  
  
When they quieted down James said, "He was steaming at the ears"  
  
"That we didn't do" Sydney explained  
  
"How did you two do it? You cant use your wands and he cant know about the powers." Remus pointed out  
  
"Give us more credit than that Remus. Were the mistresses of deception. You see we created these balls and when you throw them at people the can change hair color, clothes, voice or eye color." Lily explained while Sydney threw one at all the guys. Sirius was given green hair, James a dress, Remus red eyes and peter sounded like McGonagall. The guys grabbed some and threw them at the girls.  
  
"Funny that's the same thing Malfoy did. Oh lily forgot to say only we can use them." Sydney smiled  
  
"You two are bloody brilliant" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"Tell us something we don't know" lily smiled  
  
"Sirius has pink and black boxers on" James said  
  
"But James." lily started then realized what he had said, "We really didn't want or need to know that."  
  
"Please" peter was begging  
  
The group laughed, "fine" they all looked and sounded normal again  
  
"Thank you" peter sounded relived  
  
"Ouh I just had a brainstorm" lily jumped up excitedly. Everyone looked at her. "What if Sydney makes a potion that blows smoke and sparks. We can put it into tiny capsules and throw it at people when it explodes then we can change something" they all looked at her.  
  
"A girl after my own heart" Sirius said  
  
"And one who already has mine" James mumbled but Remus was the only one who heard and pretended he didn't.  
  
"I can do that easy," Sydney told them.  
  
They all looked at James for his input he realized they were waiting "I cant wait this will be great." He said a little unenthustically.  
  
Sydney cooked up the potion overnight and they had it bottled by lunch the next day. Lily and Sydney carried some capsules with them everywhere they went.  
  
The summer holidays finally came to an end and all Hogwarts students were returning to kings Cross Station to catch the train. When lily reached the station with the others Mauraders she recognized her friend.  
  
"Hey lily wait up." Chris yelled he ran up to them  
  
"Chris what are you doing here?" lily started to panic  
  
"I'm waiting for my train to go to school" he looked at their carts "why do you have a huge owl in a cage?" he asked  
  
"It's a school project," James told him  
  
"When does your train leave?" Chris asked  
  
"It leaves soon were late" Sydney lied  
  
"See you next summer" lily said goodbye and they started walking  
  
"Wait I'll come with you I have a while." He followed  
  
"What should we do?" lily asked mentally  
  
"Make his bags fall off the cart then throw two capsules down and run for it" James told her  
  
"Ok I'll throw the capsules lily you get the bags. 1, 2, 3, now!" Sydney said  
  
"Run!" lily though as Chris looked around confused  
  
They ran all the way to the platform. When they got through they piled into a compartment huffing.  
  
"That was close" Remus said  
  
"How come he had to be so bloody annoying?" Sirius asked  
  
"Because otherwise he wouldn't be Chris" Sydney told him  
  
"I'm going to hear it next year" lily sighed  
  
Chad walked in "hey I just saw Chris outside the platform and all I got out of him was lily, smoke and sparks. What did you do?"  
  
"He was trying to follow us to the platform and wouldn't leave" Sydney said  
  
"So we knocked his bags off his cart and dropped one of our capsules that makes smoke and sparks and ran for it." Lily told him  
  
"What do you think he's going to think?" Chad asked amused  
  
"I got a magic kit and it can make smoke?" lily asked  
  
"I don't think he's that thick" Chad laughed  
  
"Well it was either that or miss the train" Sydney told him "and he probably will believe it" Sydney laughed and the compartment joined  
  
"So what are these capsules you have?" Chad asked  
  
"You wanna see?" lily asked  
  
"Sure" he said unexpecting  
  
"Ok" Sydney threw it down while lily gave him pig tale braids to his waste and a dress. Everyone laughed at the picture he made.  
  
He looked down "LILY! SDYENY!"  
  
"Yes?" they asked innocently  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"We forgot to mention one little part" lily smiled  
  
"I'm sure you just forgot" and he shook his head "I should have known."  
  
"Yes you should have" Sydney answered  
  
Flair and Stormie walked in "Chad I would have never known. Is there something you want to tell us?" Stormie asked  
  
"I mean I always thought you were a mainly man not a girly man" flair smiled  
  
Chad blushed scarlet "its not what you think." He got a smirk "lily and Sydney have these really cool capsules they make smoke and everything. You want to see?" he asked  
  
"Sure" they said  
  
"Ok here" lily said and threw them flair got snakes for hair like medusa and Stormie grew wings  
  
"That's was sweet" Stormie said  
  
"That's no fair all she got were wings my whole outfit was changed" Chad exclaimed  
  
Stormie and flair looked at each other "nice hair" Stormie said  
  
"Can you fly?" flair asked  
  
"You should ask my cat" Sydney said  
  
"You gave your cat wings?" all three asked  
  
"We accidentally dropped some on it and forgot to change her back" lily smirked.  
  
"Sure" they all rolled their eyes  
  
"So when will we change back?" Chad asked  
  
"Now" and they were back 


	18. Snape and Malfoy Girls and Purple Skin

Sorry for the long delay but I had writers block. The next chapter James and lily have a little tif. Thanks for all you who reviewed. Nothing you recognize is mine. ~stormie  
  
A while into the train ride snape, Malfoy and crew came in.  
  
"Oh look at the griffies they're so pathetic. I can't believe you hang out with a mudblood potter how low can you get?" Malfoy asked all the guys jumped up  
  
"Oh Malfoy I didn't know you cared" lily said "do you still have that dress you borrowed I would like to have it back if you don't mind" everyone looked at him "wait, on the other hand it looked so nice on you, you can keep it." He started shaking from furry. "You looked so in it I'll give you another and you can trade with your friends and have a slumber party, and paint each others nails. I'm sure you will have lots of fun. Maybe even dye your hair back?" lily grinned. She had been reaching in her bag.  
  
"You wouldn't" he paled  
  
"Whatch me." Lily smiled and threw the capsules the compartment was covered with smoke and sparks. When the compartment cleared Malfoy, snape and crew were permanently scared for life. Malfoy had on a pink tutu with pink curls, his nose was turned into a hand and bubbles were coming out of his mouth. Snape had bubbles in his purple hair, was wrapped in a short bathroom robe, skin green and a fish hitting him over the head. The rest of the group were similarly tortured. Lily, Sydney and the Mauraders had to do the job. "Oups I guess I dropped to many. How's the soap taste? I figured you needed to have it washed out." Lily smiled, Malfoy stormed out of the compartment laughter erupting behind him. Then lily and Sydney gave snape an apologetic glance.  
  
"You know I don't know who Malfoy hates more." Sirius paused "us" he indicated the Mauraders "or you two" he pointed at lily and Sydney.  
  
"I don't see why you let him talk to you like that" James said to lily  
  
"My dear boy you have to realize I don't get mad" lily said and he looked at her crazily "I get even." And she grinned  
  
"You should just give him a good beat down and he would watch it" James told her  
  
"That wouldn't do anything except give him a few burses. Public humiliation is what I prefer." Lily said  
  
"You sure have changed from the quiet girl I use to know" Chad grinned at her  
  
Lily looked at him "you know I was never quiet or shy and I haven't changed only grown."  
  
"Well what ever you call it I like it" Chad laughed at her face.  
  
They finally arrived at Hogwarts and rode the horseless carriages to the castle. On walking in the Great hall they saw a group of Slytherin's that were very colorful. Malfoy and snape had changed into clothes that were more appropriate for the occasion but unable to turn themselves back.  
  
The sorting took place like normal. The scared first ears came into the hall and one by one put on the sorting hat. After all were at a table Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I just have a few beginning of term announcements. The forbidden forest is so called because it is dangerous and it is not wise nor permitted for students to travel into it." His eyes wandered to he Mauraders. "Also to all second years and above Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks time. I hope you all do well. There have been few new rules put into place this year. First off no magic in the halls between classes." His eyes sparkled with merriment. "Dung bombs have been added to the list of items forbidden on the school grounds. You may view the other forbidden items on the wall of Miss Kleans office. That is all you may now eat." The students dug in.  
  
"you know I didn't know the sorting hat sang a different song every year"" Sirius said  
  
"what else would it do all year just sit on a shelf and wait for the next year?" lily asked  
  
"a normal hat would" James said  
  
"but you know the sorting hat is anything but normal just like this whole castle." Sydney put in  
  
"I see how it is gang up on me again like always" James joked  
  
"so what are we going to do about Quidditch tryouts this year?" Remus asked changing the subject  
  
"I am trying out for chaser" James said proudly  
  
"no way beater is the way to go" Sirius said and high-fived Sydney  
  
"I don't know what I should tryout for" lily said  
  
"tryout for whatever you like then let the team decide" an older student had walked up "hi my names Marcus. I'm the captain for Gryffindor. I see you want to try out for the team. Do you think you have what it takes to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" he asked  
  
"I guess you will have to tell us" lily smiled  
  
"I guess so" Marcus said  
  
After he walked off Sydney asked Remus "what are you trying out for?"  
  
"I am not trying out I would miss to many games and practices" he said sadly  
  
they were all quite for a minute. Sirius broke the silence "so what should we do for a beginning of term gift for snape and Malfoy?" he asked mischievously.  
  
This brought the group back to life. "Well we could turn their behavior into that of island natives and have them grunt and try to burn each other at the stick?" James suggested. Everyone was laughing at the idea.  
  
"No do that at the end of the year we need something more subtle after the train." Lily said  
  
"hey I think I heard that they were both trying out for the Quidditch team" Sydney said  
  
everyone was surprised "can they fly?" peter asked  
  
"you don't remember our flying class last year?" Sirius asked  
  
"no" peter said  
  
"well snape had to be almost glued to his broom. Apparently he must have practiced over the summer. Malfoy tried but was not the best flyer he didn't grip the broom right and kept almost falling off his broom." Remus explained  
  
"oh now I remember" peter said but they cold tell he didn't "so do you think they will make it?"  
  
"no not unless the little weasel has his daddy buy his way onto the team" Sirius spat out  
  
dinner was over and everyone was exiting the great hall. "Did you hear what the password is?" lily asked.  
  
"No let's go ask veronica quick" Sydney waved her sister over and they talked for a moment. When she came back she was surprised.  
  
"So what is it?" James asked  
  
"its Parthenon" Sydney shook her head.  
  
"I wonder if that means something interesting will happen this year?" lily asked  
  
"hopefully" Sirius grinned "just bring it"  
  
"Sirius you are hopeless" they laughed at him  
  
"I am not" he tried to act offended  
  
"Don't even try we know you to well for that to work" Remus told him  
  
"Well I never" Sirius replied  
  
"Come on were the last ones here. I think we need to get to the common room" Peter said scared  
  
"You think he would not be afraid of getting caught doing something he shouldn't after all the times we got caught last year" Sirius mused  
  
"Well we wouldn't have gotten caught doing half the tuff we did if you didn't want to break the record for most detentions in the school history by the time you graduate" James told him  
  
"What's wrong with having a dream to be the best?" Sirius asked  
  
"The best at getting caught?" Sydney asked  
  
"No the best at pranks I just take credit for what I do. Its not my fault the teachers don't recognize my brilliance and think giving people unexpected surprises to spice up their day is bad" Sirius said  
  
"Whatever" lily shook her head "your hopeless. Lets go not all of us have the same dream as you and don't want to have to clean the dungeons by hand without magic."  
  
"That wasn't fun but I did find out some interesting information if you remember correctly" Sirius pointed out  
  
"Yea that professor McGonagall had a secret crush on professor clip" Sydney recalled  
  
"Right and after I found out that secret information I just had to tell everyone else it was my duty as gossip king to spread gossip even better if it is true." Sirius explained  
  
"That's why she was so mad at you it though it was for turning peter into a button in class and not being able to turn him back" James exclaimed  
  
"Duh" lily said and ducked a punch  
  
"Do you three have to terrorize every teacher here and see how many you can get to quit before you graduate?" Sydney asked  
  
"No but that's a good idea maybe we should try" Sirius pondered  
  
"I will draw the line there the bad ones if you do anything and try to leave McGonagall alone she's not that bad. You scared her to death the first class last year on her first day as a teacher how bad can you get?" lily said  
  
"But." Sirius started  
  
"No!" Sydney said with a note of finality  
  
"Fine party popper but can I turn her hair into jello?" Sirius asked  
  
"No!" lily and Sydney yelled at the same time  
  
"Meanies" Sirius mumbled  
  
They finally arrived in the common room and got settled in some arm chairs.  
  
"So when are we going to start the potion?" lily asked  
  
"Well we have all he ingredients we just have to find a place to put it and a big enough cauldron" James answered  
  
"We can use the room behind the portrait of Billy the two headed buffoon." Sydney suggested "and lily and I picked up a cauldron big enough when we were at Diagon alley.  
  
"Good let's start tomorrow night" Sirius picked "it will take a while to get all the ingredients there and we will have to use the invisibility cloak."  
  
"Me and Sydney can make adjustments to the room to have the cauldron and ingredients in secret cupboards" lily added  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked  
  
"Yes" they all said "and you wont change our mind" Remus held his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Lets go to bed that we wont be to tired tomorrow" Sydney suggested.  
  
They all got up and went to their dorms. "I wonder how everyone is fitting in our room" lily said  
  
"Even worse 6 girls using one bathroom" they both laughed  
  
"Hello all, miss us?" lily asked as she bounced in the room.  
  
Everyone gave each other hugs and started talking at the same time catching up on what happened over the summer and what happened.  
  
"So what should we do for the guys this year? Last year they got multi color hair what this time?" lily asked  
  
"Well we could give this polka dotted clothes" flair said  
  
"No we need something bigger" Stormie told her  
  
"How about they do the waltz instead of walking and they have polka dotted clothes and purple skin?" Sydney asked  
  
"That's pretty good" and they stated planning how they were going to carry it out and what they would do.  
  
The next morning the boys woke up to having their beds jumped on  
  
"Rise and shine" lily smiled at James  
  
"Go away" he tried to push her off the bed  
  
"Nope get up it's a beautiful day" lily pulled the covers off him. James had on pajamas that were broom sticks with penguins on them. "Love the pj's "lily laughed  
  
"My mom got them for me thank you and she doesn't see they are really girly." James tried to protest. And pulled the covers back up  
  
"Sure what ever you say but get up" lily pulled the covers back off the bed completely.  
  
"Fine" and he huffed into the bathroom.  
  
"Get away!" Sirius was yelling at Stormie who was chasing him with a bucket of water.  
  
Stormie cackled evilly "why dreary a little water never hurt anyone."  
  
"James open up that door now!" Sirius, Remus and Chad all ran to the door and started banging. James opened the door and shut it quickly Peter barley made it in before the door shut.  
  
The girls made a huddle. "Ok so they are in the bathroom now we cant let them out until we are done. Stormie you stand by the door with the water and if they open the door splash them. Everyone else you know what to do move out." Lily said  
  
The girls quickly changed all the guys' wardrobe to hold polka dotted clothes. The next phase of the plan was to sneak charm the guys when they came down to the common room. Sydney and lily had this job while the other girls distracted them.  
  
"Why do I feel the girls are up to something?" James asked as the 6 guys were huddled I the bathroom  
  
"Probably because they are" Sirius answered him  
  
"I think they left we can go out now" they walked out but Stormie got board so propped a bucket of water above the door and as they walked out they were soaked. You could hear the girls being cursed if you listened close enough.  
  
The 2nd year Gryffindor Mauraders finally made it to the common room about ready to kill the girls not only were they late because they had been soaked but they had purple, blue and pink polka dotted clothes.  
  
"What happened to your clothes?" a first year asked James glared at her and she scurried away.  
  
"James be nice" lily told him he glared at her also. "Fine be that way"  
  
The guys were slowly changing skin color. Sydney and lily were having a field day making their skin a variety of clothes not just what they had agreed to.  
  
"Lets go" Sirius growled  
  
"Don't be so touchy" flair told him  
  
The girls stood up and the guys followed. Going to the great hall was a little slower that normal because the guys kept varying course dancing. They didn't realize they were doing it though so it was ok. When they finally made it to the great hall the guys made a grand entrance waltzing to their seats. Everyone laughed the first years were confused and he girls took a bow.  
  
"What did you do besides the clothes?" James asked as they sat down he hadn't looked at his friends yet but closed his eyes not wanting to look.  
  
"Nothing" lily and Sydney said angelically  
  
He opened them and his mouth dropped to the ground. "wha. you did what!" he yelled  
  
"That's not all" lily smirked  
  
Some older students had to explain to the first years about the pranks and not to get on their bad side. They were all looking amused  
  
"Lily Marie Evans! Do you have some kind of death wish?" James asked  
  
"No but I find annoying you quite entertaining" she replied  
  
"Annoying me you made me PURPLE! That goes past annoying that's ." James trailed off at loss for words  
  
"Exactly what you would do" lily filled in  
  
"Right exactly something I would do." The great hall laughed "wait that's not what I meant to say. I would never do something like this." Lily looked at him "ok well maybe but not to you."  
  
"You tried to superglue me to a chair once!" she yelled at him  
  
"Well ya but I didn't change your skin color" James made up  
  
"You would have if you could have" she said  
  
"So?"  
  
"What I did is fine and you know it you are just being a stubborn buffoon!" she told him  
  
"Wow lils breaking out the big insult" Sirius laughed  
  
"Ya you know it" lily laughed at what she just said  
  
James was steaming. Lily poured water over his head. "That's the second time today!" he yelled  
  
"You needed to cool down" lily smiled and started eating. James opened his mouth to say something but she jammed a fruit in it. "Shut up" and continued eating.  
  
James finally calmed down to have an intelligent conversation but had fun scaring a few first years who were looking at him. When they made it to their class McGonagall was laughing at James. Ha was given tentacles because lily was in a bad mood with him. In turn he created a black cloud over her head and she had rain falling on her all day.  
  
"You two are so juvenal" Sirius said  
  
"This comes from the guy who is amused by a ball for hours on end" lily replied  
  
"So at least I am not continuously wet" Sirius poked her  
  
"I'm wet and not in a good mood and you are annoying me say goodbye to your nose" and lily made it disappear. Sirius in turn ran around the room for 10 minutes waving his arms yelling. When he stopped he started chasing lily and throwing jinxes are her. Needless to say he missed hitting other students who were laughing rolling around on the ground. Needless to say they got nothing done in transfiguration that day. They were still chasing each other when class ended and lily grabbed her books and ran through the corridors dodging students and curses.  
  
Lily and Sirius ran all the way to their next class. In the halls they left a trail of people hit with jinxes that were not too pleasant. Lily managed to escape all the jinxes and make it to her next class in one piece. She finally got fed up with Sirius and put the full body bind on him. When professor Flickwick walked into the charms class room he awarded lily for her perfect use of the full body bind but told her to take it off Sirius. Only later did he realize his mistake. "Miss Evans will you please unfreeze Mr. black now?" Flickwick told her. "Um sir I don't think that's a good idea." Sydney interjected. "Miss Potter please be quite. Miss Evans please take that the charm off Mr. black now." Flickwick ordered in his high-pitched voice. "Ok sir if you say so" lily took it off from across the room and then hid behind James. Sirius jumped up and started chasing lily again. "Students please take your seat." Flickwick squealed. No one paid attention to him they were hiding under their desks dodging unwanted jinxes. Finally Flickwick got mad and froze Sirius. "What is going on here?" he said shrilly "Well you see Sirius was making fun of lily and poking her and reminding her about he cloud above her head so she charmed his nose off his face and then he started chasing her and has been since." James explained with a smirk on his face. Flickwick looked at lily "miss Evans please return Mr. blacks nose to his face." Flickwick ordered "I'm sorry sir I put a time limit on it and it wont return until 5 tonight." lily said sheepishly. "Well done miss Evans" Sirius growled "what I mean to say was that was very wrong but I will have to award gryffindor 10 points for the perfect use of the banishing spell." Sirius growled again "but I must say it was wrong for you to do it but now we have class and Mr. black please refrain from chasing miss Evans because you will not get your nose back from it." Flickwick then proceeded to teach the class about banishing spells and how they worked though none of the class besides lily had any idea what he was saying.  
  
The bell to end the class finally rung and they spilled out of the class into the hall. On the way to lunch Sirius had gotten over the loss of his nose and loved the attention he was getting from people asking him what it was like with out a nose. Sirius made a mental note not to make lily to mad that she banished another part of his body. "So lily when do you feel like giving me my nose back?" he asked "I told you that it wont come back until 5 tonight." lily answered "I'm not that daft when will you give it back to me?" he asked "When I feel like it. Now drop it or you will lose another body part that would be a great loss in the future." she smiled and the guys at the table around them cringed. "So what class do we have next?" Sydney asked "Potions with clip" Remus read off the schedule "Why oh why me?" peter muttered everyone knew he was horrible at that class and was scared of the teacher. "Guess what?" James said bouncing in his chair "What?" they all asked "13 day and 6 hours until quidditch tryouts?" he said happily "Oh how could we forget you have only told us that once." lily trailed off "Every second." Sydney said "For the past day" Stormie ended "Well aren't you excited?" Sirius asked confused "Yes I am excited but I know how to hold my excitement down so as not to annoy the other living beans on this earth." Lily told him "But we get to tryout for the house team!" James said excitedly "Yes we do but you can wait I hope because otherwise I think you will explode." Sydney laughed "I don't know this is pretty mellow for James and Sirius" Remus mused "To true Remmie. So are to going to ask and see if you can be the commentator?" Stormie asked him "I don't know if I will be any good" Remus said "You will be fine" lily told him "Ya I mean you know everything about quidditch and come on you would be so much better than Sirius and James they would jump out of the stands and start swearing at the players or something." Sydney acted out what she was saying "We would not" James and Sirius said indigently "Ya but McGonnagle would have to stop you 10 seconds into the game for bias comments" lily said "Ya remember that guy last year who got detention for his over biased and inappropriate comments?" Sydney asked they all laughed they remember the game when Ravenclaw was playing Slytherin and Slytherin was losing and the Slytherin announcer got a little out of hand and started hexing the Ravenclaw players in the air. 


	19. Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch and Insi...

Hello I had a great Christmas except for having my wisdom teeth out but I lived and was in a daze for a few days no big. Well here is another chapter for you and I hope you like it. Nothing you recognize is mine. ~stormie  
  
Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch and Disaster  
  
Two weeks or to be more correct in James' words 13 days and 6 hours later the gryffindor team and people trying out were assembling on the quidditch pitch for tryouts. "Hello everyone and welcome to the gryffindor quidditch tryouts. First the beaters will tryout then the keepers, chasers and seekers. Last year most of our team graduated or will not be able to return so we have many openings. Good luck." Marcus said his voice booming around the pitch "Sirius black" was yelled and Sirius mounted his boom and sped to the person holding the bat. He was given instructions and the bat. He was to hit the blugers at the targets assigned to him. Then he would have to defend a person on his team from the blugers trying to hit them. Sirius was in the air for 15 minutes before he went and sat down again. He was sweating and out of breath. "Man those blugers are nasty." He said "Ya just like you" lily smiled "Sydney potter" was yelled and she got on her broom. She was given the same instructions as Sirius and preformed well. "That was easy" she said when she landed. They watched the other student's trying out for beater and Sirius and Sydney were the best by far. Next were keepers. Lily was trying out for the heck of it because she wasn't sure what she wanted but it didn't matter because they already had a keeper but had to have tryouts for the position anyways. "Lily Evans" was the second name called so she flew in the air and received her instructions. All she had to do was protect the goals and she would be fine. She did a good job and was done relatively soon. "Not bad Evans" Malfoy remarked as he sat down behind the group. "Shut it Malfoy no one asked you and why are you here in the first place you aren't in gryffindor thankfully. Of course you would never make it in anyways." James said Thankfully at that time he was called to tryout for chaser. He flew in the air and worked with the returning chaser. Next lily was called and the 3 of them worked together in a scrimmage against the keeper with blugers flying at them. When they were done they flew to the ground and took a seat watching the other chasers and students. When the tryouts were done they returned to the common room talking about what they saw. "Lily, James you two were the best chasers there." Sirius said "Thank you for your expert Quidditch opinion. I just hope I make it" lily said "You will do fine lils" James reassured her. "Well Sirius and Sydney were the best beaters but Sirius is like a human blugers so I bet if he got hit it would do no harm anyways." Remus laughed "That's not funny" Sirius scowled "but probably true" he added as an after thought. "So when are you getting up tomorrow to check the list?" lily asked "Well James will probably not go to sleep so I expect to be woken up pretty early" Sirius said with a strait face and they could tell he meant it. "I think I will get up like normal James will probably tell me if I make it or not." Lily said "True, to true." Sydney added "So what are we going to do if we make it?" lily asked "What do you mean?" remus looked at her "Well the team will have 4 2nd years on it. Won't it be a young team?" lily asked "Yes but 4 very good 2nd years" Marcus pointed out as he walked up. "I just wanted to say you 4 had a good tryout and I hope everything turns out how you want it to." And he walked away "What's that suppose to mean?" lily asked "Who knows" Sirius said a girl that looked to be a 5th year walked up. "Hi my names Renee I'm the other chaser for the quidditch team. Marcus does that every year. He likes to scare the people who tried out for the team to make them wonder if they made it or not. He normally only does it to the ones who were very good and will probably make it. You must have impressed him." She explained "Well thank you I guess. I hope I make it. It was fun flying with you. You are really good." Lily told her. "It will be a pleasure flying with the both of you if you make it this year." Renee said and walked off "I though me and Sirius were the only weird ones around here." James commented "but I guess not those two seem to be pretty bad also." "She was just being nice you doof" and Sydney hit him upside the head. "So what are we going to do now?" James asked "Well I already finished my homework for the next week so I think I will go to bed. You coming Sydney?" lily asked "Ya I think I will I'm kind of tired." Sydney and lily walked up the stairs to their room. The next morning lily was woken up by James jumping on her bed and Sydney was woken up by Sirius jumping on hers. "They posted the results come and look" James squealed "No its" lily passed to look at her clock "6 in the morning I can still sleep for an hour." And she rolled over "Go away" Sydney told them "No wake up and come and look at the list." Sirius ordered. They kept jumping until the girls got up.  
  
"Fine get off my bed then" and lily pushed James off.  
  
"Ouch that hurt" James complained rubbing his butt.  
  
"Well you deserved it." Lily said  
  
"Just come on and go down stairs!" James practically yelled  
  
"Don't be so touchy" lily threw up her hands in defeat. "Some people just aren't morning people shesh" and she grinned at Sydney and Sirius as she ran down the stairs to get away from James.  
  
When lily and Sydney made it down stairs 30 minutes later to the annoyance of Sirius and James there was a group in front of the Quidditch list. Lily and Sydney made their way to the front of the group they looked at the list. They saw their names and started jumping around.  
  
"We made the team" they sang then ran over and gave Sirius and James kisses on the cheek.  
  
Marcus stood on a table to get everyone's attention he was grinning. "Finally the last two members of our new team have graced us with their presence. I would like to say we will have an awesome team this year and win the cup!" there were cheers in the common room. "Now down to business practices start Wednesday. I devised a grueling," the team groaned, "workout schedule so that we will be in top physical condition this season. We lost last year to Ravenclaw on a slight technicality, anyone could mistake Professor Dumbledor's glasses for the snitch but this year our seeker had glasses she will wear to see the game and that will not happen again." More cheers were heard throughout the common room.  
  
James walked over to his sister "I still don't see how you could have grabbed dumbledor's glasses." He shook his head.  
  
"James leave her alone you have though I was Sirius without yours on" lily pointed out "and that is hard to do."  
  
"I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do?" he threw up his hands.  
  
"Leave veronica alone." Lily smiled  
  
James and Sirius were on cloud nine for the next few days. Lily and Sydney were not far below them only on 5 or 6. They were brought down from the clouds by the first practice. They were early to the changing rooms. They changed and met the rest of the team.  
  
"Ok now down to business this year we will be practicing harder to be ready for anything. Our first game is against Slytherin so we need to be ready." Marcus started "today we will be working on fitness on and off the broom. You need to get your whole body in shape. The first 2 weeks we will do it as a team but after that I expect you to do it on your own. Now lets get started."  
  
The team went out but before they even got on their brooms they had to run 2 laps around the pitch then do stadium steps for a good kickoff. Next Marcus had them get on their brooms and sent them through a rigorous course in the air. Finally an hour later they started practicing their positions. The chasers had to work on formations and moves. The beaters were hitting bludgers at targets. The keeper was practicing the goals from the chasers and the seeker was diving. After another hour Marcus had them do 200 crunches and they had to do pushups. When the practice was done the team dragged themselves to the locker rooms and a quick shower. They then dragged themselves to the common room and collapsed.  
  
"Wow he is insane" Sirius said  
  
"No you just out of shape" lily said  
  
"You and Sydney cant give us that you are both exhausted also." James pointed out.  
  
"At least we can hold our heads off the ground" Sirius and James were lying on the rug spread out they didn't make it to the couch.  
  
"Ha ha that's what you think" James said he tried to get up but couldn't move. "Remus a little help" Remus smiled them waved his wand and James and Sirius were floating to their room. Lily and Sydney laughed then went to get up but couldn't.  
  
"Remus?" they asked he smiled and pulled his wand out again.  
  
"Don't worry I wont tell" he smiled and soon lily and Sydney were floating up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks you're a sweet heart" lily though to him.  
  
"Ok so we get to do this 3 times a week?" lily asked once in the dorm.  
  
"Well maybe we can find a spell to relive the ache and work out every day we don't have practice" Sydney suggested  
  
"ya maybe we can get Renee and Veronica to do it with us."  
  
"Good we can talk to them tomorrow."  
  
By Halloween lily and Sydney were in the best shape on the team along with Renee and Veronica, they worked out everyday. The first Quidditch match was on Halloween. Lily and Sydney woke up like normal and went to get ready but every time they moved their arms sparks flew out. When they made it to the bathroom their hair was also constantly changing colors. They finally got to breakfast and the Mauraders swore they had nothing to do with it. They made their way to the changing rooms where Remus and peter said bye for the match and got changed. When Marcus walked in to give his speech he fell back in surprise.  
  
"You-you cant play like that" he stuttered.  
  
"Do you have any other ideas?" lily asked  
  
"No" Marcus answered  
  
"We've worked to hard not to play against Slytherin and we aren't breaking any rules" Sydney pointed out  
  
"Well maybe you'll distract them" James said  
  
"You two didn't do this did you?" Marcus turned on James and Sirius.  
  
"You think we would do anything so that 2 people on the team wouldn't be able to play again Slytherin?" Sirius asked  
  
"Then you don't know us" James finished  
  
"Ya your right lets go" he stood up resignedly  
  
"What no speech?" Renee asked  
  
"I give up you know what to do" and he walked out.  
  
The team walked out to Remus announcing "and here is the Gryffindor Quidditch team Mia (Marcus), LOVE (Renee), EVANS. POTTER, BLACK, POTTER AND POTTER!"  
  
The team took a lap around the pitch. Lily and Sydney tried not to move their arms but couldn't help it. When they landed the Slytherin captain had a fit.  
  
"They can't play like that madam those two cant play they will distract my team." He yelled.  
  
"It isn't against the rules madam we are doing no magic we don't know what happened probably someone is Slytherin pranked us so we wouldn't be able to play" lily protested.  
  
"Is that so" madam hooch asked lily and Sydney shook their heads "well did any of you do it?" she turned to the Slytherin team all shook there heads no.  
  
5 minutes into the game lily was throwing the quaffel to James and a light streaked out of her hand and hit a member of the Slytherin team, he then grew wings. Sydney hit the bludger and a light shot out of her hand and hit one of the spectators. Soon the game had to be stopped because lights kept hitting people uncontrolablely and they were being hexed. Lily and Sydney landed and held their hands by there sides. The only people unaffected were Sirius, Remus, James and Dumbledore. Dumbledore took the 5 of them to his office to talk. All 5 were clueless as to what happened and wanted to know.  
  
"Oh I should have seen this coming" he said  
  
"What happened sir?" Sydney asked  
  
"Well girls this day was very important in ancient times. It was the day when all priestess had to make sacrifices to the god they worshipped for the preservation of their powers and to thank them for thinking they were worthy to act as the voice of the gods." Dumbledore looked up at them.  
  
"But what does that mean sir. Lily and Sydney don't worship the ancient gods so how could they be obligated to make sacrifice?" Remus asked  
  
"Let me get to that. If you didn't make a sacrifice or the sacrifice you made was deemed unacceptable the gods would make your powers go haywire for a day as punishment and as a warning to make sure your sacrifice for the next year was worthy." Dumbledore explained further.  
  
"But sir." Sirius started  
  
"I am getting to it wait a little longer Mr. Black. The real witches who had the powers were the ones whose powers misbehaved. The two powers fight for dominance and in effect shoot out because the power surge is to much for the body to hold." He finished  
  
"So dose that mean they will explode?" James asked  
  
Dumbledore chuckled "no they wont explode they will just admit a very powerful aura."  
  
"So this will happen every Halloween?" lily asked  
  
"Yes but as you get older and more experienced it will not shoot out at random. You may cause spells to happen if you only think of them or make things explode. It is all personal to the witch that experiences it. It seems that Sydney and lily are very close because they had the same reaction today. You will lose control today because you could hurt someone or be hurt."  
  
"Sir we weren't suppose to tell anyone about our powers what are we going to do now because they all saw?" Sydney asked  
  
"Well I think that we will have to do a memory charm."  
  
"But what about the Quidditch match? How will you explain that being stopped?" James asked  
  
"We will just have to say that a rouge bludger attacked an official and the game was stopped to investigate who tampered with it."  
  
"And I thought me and James were good at making excuses." Sirius said  
  
"Well you will learn that sometimes a lie is better than the truth" Dumbledore countered. "Well I think you two need to stay away from the rest of the student population for the remainder of the day. And don't worry you didn't cause any permanent damage."  
  
"Sir why weren't we affected? I know I got hit by at least 4 different lights" Sirius asked  
  
"You already know that answer. It is because of your counter part to the magic. While the girls fight for domination your part takes over and is strengthened. Its like a balance when there's stronger yours weakens and when yours is stronger there's weaker. Well I believe you can find an empty classroom to stay in for a while I don't think you dorms are safe at the moment. If you will excuse me I have a few memories to modify. I believe Mr. Malfoy was turned into a pink bunny with a stick chasing ti to hit it." He let the children out of the room.  
  
"You turned Malfoy into a rabbit? We need a picture" Sirius said  
  
"You two go to the room with the potion well get a camera and be there soon." James ran off with Sirius and Remus 


	20. Powers Array, Death and Friendship

Heres the next chapter. Parts are a little sad maby tell me what you think. And if you know where I can get a beta reader I would be much obliged. ~stormie  
  
Powers Array, Death and Friendship  
  
Lily and Sydney went to the room. When they got there they flopped down on two chairs.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if these powers are worth the hassle" lily sighed  
  
"I know we can't tell anyone and we could accidentally hurt someone we love severely." Sydney agreed  
  
"Do you ever get the feeling that were going to end up dying because of them?" lily asked  
  
"I don't know about the dying past but it feels like something bad will end up happening."  
  
"Maybe if we just went to a desert island nothing would happen."  
  
"Ya then we could get awesome tans and natural highlights in our hair. We could meet handsome island natives who are strong and manly unlike the wimps here." Sydney said  
  
"Come on I'm being serious" lily said  
  
"So am I if we have to go into exile why not do it in style?" Sydney said with a strait face. She was trying to cheer lily up who was acting depressed "come on its not that bad at least we can hang out with the guys. And we turned Malfoy into a rabbit how much better can it get?"  
  
About that time the Mauraders ran in waving a picture around "look at this you only turned Malfoy's body into a rabbit not his head." The picture was shoved in their faces.  
  
"Think of the blackmail possibilities" Sirius face looked like Christmas had come early.  
  
"This is great we could put it all around school" Remus couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You forgot everyone is having his or her memories modified" Sydney pointed out  
  
"Darn well we will at least know what happened" James tried to make the situation better.  
  
"We could send it to Malfoy as a threat to what could happen." Sirius suggested  
  
"Also he will wonder how we changed the picture. If we put it up everyone would wonder and they couldn't not prove we did it." Lily cracked a mischievous smile  
  
The boys spent the rest of the day entertaining lily and Sydney. They had a chess tournament, planned pranks and even put on a play for them. It was called the kings paper. Sirius was the king with a crown and robe sitting on his throne. He asked for his paper. Remus brought his a newspaper, James brought him a quill and parchment, Remus then brought him wrapping paper each time Sirius turned it away. It went on for a while until James finally brought him toilet paper. The girls were highly amused. Then Sirius had the idea for then to create a music video. They all agreed so they didn't die of boredom. They picked out a song that lily and James could sing to. Sydney, Remus and Sirius were backup and dancers. They worked out a routine. They had so much fun they broke into two groups to compete and see who could make the best one. It was lily and Sydney together with Remus, James and Sirius on the other team. The girls chose destiny child's song "survivor" while the guys did "jaded". They couldn't decide who was better so they switched groups again. Lily and James were together and sung, "Come what may". With Sydney, Remus and Sirius on the other team singing "its gotta be you". They finally fell asleep in a pile with the music full blast.  
  
The next morning they woke up late in was Sunday and got up slowly. When they went down to breakfast some on the students were still disoriented a little.  
  
Sirius without thinking jumped up on his chair "good morning all me and my friends have scheduled a little entertainment for you thing morning if you would like." The students cheered. "Well by some miracle we found time to put together a little dance routine. At the end we will have you vote to say what you like best."  
  
He jumped down lily grabbed him "what are you talking about?" she said  
  
"Our dance routines" he cleared off a section of the table and told them to get on. Music started playing, lily and Sydney magically changed their clothes and they started. At first the hall was quiet then they got in the mood. Next lily and Sydney did survivor and changed their clothes again. Lily focused on Tim when she sang. Then jaded played the guys had instruments they played also. Then lily and James went and sang all the students saw something the two of them didn't. Then the other group went and together they did another song. When they were don't and breathing hard Stormie jumped up on the stage "lets hear it for them" everyone clapped "now I believe Sirius wanted you to vote for your favorite song. As I say them clap for your favorite." She went through the titles everyone clapped for the first and the last. The 2nd and 3rd were split along gender lines. They were amazed by their voices when they were singing.  
  
"Thank you for the entertainment but I have an announcement, because of yesterdays mishap with the bludger that attacking the crowd. The Quidditch game has been rescheduled for next weekend. Hopefully this time there will be no incidents." Dumbledore said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you believe the year is already done?" Sydney asked as they stepped on the Hogwarts Express to go home.  
  
"No it seems like just yesterday we won the Quidditch cup" James said  
  
"I know winning the house cup was amazing too" lily said  
  
"What are we going to do this summer?" Sirius asked  
  
Lily's parents were spending the summer in America where Mr. Evans had business and was setting up a new company. Lily was staying with the potters so she could keep in touch with the wizarding world and she would be safe there. The potters took great care of her and she could go home to her house whenever she needed anything. Lily got letters from her parents every week telling her what was going on and how petunia was who went with them. On week in July lily didn't get her letter on schedule. She was worried at first but then brushed it off. Later that day she got a call. It was from her mother.  
  
"Hello lily."  
  
"Hi mom, what's up? I didn't get my letter yesterday."  
  
"I know I'm sorry darling. I don't know how to say thing but yesterday your father was hit."  
  
"What, is he ok? He's not hurt is he?"  
  
"He was hurt badly. The car he was in was totaled. A drunk driver hit him when he was coming home from a business meeting. He died early this morning from severe injured."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line, then muffled crying and a clatter was heard when the phone dropped. Mrs. Potter picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello what happened?"  
  
Mrs. Evans then explained the situation and that they were coming home and the funeral would be next week.  
  
Lily just ran she didn't know where she was going she just ran like something was chasing her. Her tears had stopped but she knew when she stopped running they would be back two fold. She ran into something firm but squishy. As she stumbled backwards arms wrapped around her. She started crying again not caring. She heard a voice.  
  
"Lily what's wrong? It'll be ok."  
  
"No it wont James, he's gone. He left without saying good bye."  
  
"Who left little flower?"  
  
"Daddy! He's gone. They took him and I didn't get to day goodbye."  
  
James led lily to a chair he sat down and let her sit on his lap and just cry. He didn't know what to do and didn't want to upset her more. Finally she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He could magically heal physical injured but he couldn't help her pain and heal it he though but he could try. Very gently he lifted her up and floated her to her bed where he sat her down. He mentally called Sydney and had her cast a sleeping spell on lily. They went to see Mrs. Potter and ask what happened. When she was done explaining they were sad for lily. They knew how much she loved her dad and looked up to him. When their mom was done explaining they went up to lily's room and had the house elf bring up some food. Sydney took the sleeping spell and they just watched her.  
  
Slowly lily woke up and looked at Sydney and James "I just had the worst dream." She looked at them "it wasn't a dream was it?" They shook their heads no. They could feel her pain and she could feel how much they loved her.  
  
Without any words James and Sydney sat next to lily on the bed and hugged her. Lily was sad but her friends filled the void her father left. They ate in silence but words weren't needed, even without powers they knew how each was feeling and enjoyed each others company and comfort.  
  
The week till the funeral was a quite one. Sad but no tears fell from lily's eyes. She wrote a poem to read at the funeral that showed how she felt.  
  
When the day came she rode with James and Sydney in the back seat of the potters car to the church. Remus and Sirius were there also and sat with the potters. Lily sat in the front with her family but James and Sydney refused to leave her and sat with her. The service began and lily's mother and sister were crying but lily and but lily did not. Finally her turn came to speak she stood up and walked to the podium.  
  
"Hello thank you for all being here. I know you all loved my father like I did and knew how wonderful he was. I wrote a poem I would like to read.  
  
My Dad Yesterday life was great, I could laugh with friends and play, Sleep till the next day, When I was hurt go to daddy and cry, He would make it better and I could fly, He was my rock, He stood out in any flock.  
  
Today he is missing, Before his time taken from me, I will not cry or flee, He taught me rules, To cry when I was hurt but also laugh with fools, He taught me not to give up, And how it is time to grow up.  
  
Tomorrow will come I cant stop that, With his memory I will live, And glad I could have every moment he would give, My tears I have shed, Like rivers they gushed from my head, Of him every one was very fond, He is missing now but not really gone."  
  
Lily got down and went back to sit down. James and Sydney put their arms around her. When the service was done they went to the cemetery. The casket was lowered down. As lily leaned over to thrown down one white lily a single tear fell from her eye and landed on the casket with the lily.  
  
Lily rode back to the potter's house with James and lily. Lily's mother could not yet go back to her house and was to caught up in her own grief to care for lily.  
  
In the weeks before she went back to Hogwarts she returned to normal but started living by a new motto "live life to the fullest, never have regrets and show love to those you care about." She started taking more risks and telling those friends she had how much she loved them. 


	21. Friendship, Traps and Mutations

Sorry for the delay. Yesterday for highschool soccer we had out first preseason game. We did ok lost 2-1 but last year we got creamed by the team. I had time to write up the end of this year. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. I started the next year ~stormie  
  
After the first day back at Hogwarts many noticed the change. She was always happy and never fought with anyone. She even tried to be nice to snape, not fighting Malfoy was a lost cause. Her friends were careful and worried about her at first but came to accept her metamorphosis and embrace her.  
  
James and lily became closer than ever before but never even thought of each other as more than just friends. They were talking one night after Quidditch while others were doing homework.  
  
"James you have changed a lot lately." Did you know that?"  
  
"Me have you looked at yourself? Your always smiling did you know we haven't fought this whole year so far?"  
  
"I know it's just that I don't want us to be mad at each other. Sear we will always be friends."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Good, lily snuggled closer to him.  
  
"You know I always had a crush on you after I met you. I wouldn't admit it but you were so good friends with Sydney I didn't think there was room for me to be your friend. I was always looking for an opportunity to make us closer like dating. Now I realize that what I wanted was this."  
  
"I never knew. I suspected it but I always thought we were close. I guess I felt that since Sydney was a girl we were closer but you are the same."  
  
"All I wanted was this maybe some kissing but now friends is enough. What have you done to me used your magic?" he smiled  
  
"How did you know? I put you under a spell. All I needed to do was realize how much I needed you as a friend, love you like a brother and talk to you like a confident." They lapped into an amiable silence.  
  
The group had taken divination together at the end of the year they had progressed to crystal balls. Lily was doing Sirius future. As was gazing in the crystal ball.  
  
"You have a very interesting future my dear. I would have never known."  
  
"What is it you see?"  
  
"In you future I see you on a pornography movie set."  
  
"Really am I having a good time looking at the ladies?"  
  
"Yes but others have more fun looking at you."  
  
"I knew I would be a stud when I grew up. What am I doing?"  
  
"You are staring in you own movie. Your stage mane is Lola."  
  
"Wait I'm a cross dressing porn star?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Do I look good as a girl? Or am I built?"  
  
"Actually I see major weight gain."  
  
"So I'm a fat crossing dressing porn star?"  
  
"Yes you fans love you. You have fan clubs and your own movie series."  
  
"Sweet, James" Sirius yelled "guess what I am going to be when I grow up?" he yelled across the room  
  
"What"  
  
"A fat crossing porn star."  
  
The class erupted in laughter  
  
"Are you proud of that Mr. Black?"  
  
"Yes I am Professor Mystic, at least I will have talent and not have to be a fraud seer and teach students how to handle their inner eye."  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor for that outburst and dentition for a week."  
  
When the class was over and they had to descend from the tower lily looked at Sirius.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. It was the last class couldn't you have kept your mouth closed?"  
  
"You know as well as I do she's a fraud. I can't help it if I speak my mind."  
  
"Chill lily its fine. Did you really see that in his future?"  
  
"James you know that class is a crack. I found my prediction quite entertaining though and it might come true."  
  
"The old bag forgot that tomorrows the last day Sirius cant serve a week of detention."  
  
"Remi I cant believe you talking about a teacher like that."  
  
"Sydney you know like the rest of us she's a fraud. Remus is right I don't have to do a week of detention." He started dancing.  
  
"Are you guys ready for the game tonight?"  
  
"The cup is going to be ours."  
  
"Oh ya."  
  
"I'm glad Dumbledore didn't schedule one on Halloween again."  
  
"Lily's right this year would have been worse do you know how many things we made explode?"  
  
"Don't think about it just get psyched for the game."  
  
"You guys have a one track mind. Lets hurry they should be waiting or us at the table" lily said  
  
That night the 2 Quidditch teams Gryffindor and Hufflepuff walked on to the Quidditch field. The lights ere all on them. They took a warm up lap then went to the center of the pitch. The ball was thrown up and lily took control.  
  
"Evans grabs the quaffel, passes to Potter ack to evans and then to Love. Goal 10 points for Gryffindor." Remus shouted into the microphone.  
  
50 minutes later "This game is getting more brutal than expected. are you sure thoes arent the slytherin players out there? That's a foul ref blow the whistle for once. sory Professor. Gryffindor scores again. 100 to 50. i hope they spot the snitch soon or else this migt get worse. Potter goes into a dive. does she see the snitch? Hufflepuff chaser follows he is off his game tonight flying through the air like an overweight pineapple carryig a bowling ball. potter pulls out of the dive but smith is to slow and slams into the ground. potter now jetting to the hufflepuff goals she practically tackles their keeper. she has something in her hand. what is it? she hasthe snitch gryffindor wins 250 to 50!" Remus shouted.  
  
The Gryffindor team hugged veronica on her broom and they landed. Madam Pomprey was checking out the Hufflepuff seeker when she jumped back. His face and body had changed. She was now looking at a Slytherin student. The teachers started looking at the other players what changed into other Slytherin students. Everyone was confused. Dumbledore rounded them all up.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked quietly yet everyone heard. The Slytherin's were quiet. "Mr. McDonald were are the Hufflepuff players?" he didn't answer but looked toward the locker room. "Why?" he asked and finally someone spoke up.  
  
"They couldn't beat Gryffindor so we figured we would help. There's something fishy with their team. They didn't deserve to win the cup, we did."  
  
"Is that how you all feel?" they all shook their heads yes. "I am sorry you feel that way bit the Gryffindor team has been practicing extremely hard. I would like to see all of you in my office in 10 minutes. Minerva could you escort them? Poppy lets go check on the Hufflepuff team. If the rest of you would return to your common rooms the trophy will be presented tomorrow at the feast."  
  
The Gryffindor made a ruckus all the way up to the common room. Then with a little help it was quickly transformed and ready for a party. Food appeared. Apparently the students had prepared for the win.  
  
The next morning the occupants of the Gryffindor tower were slow to rise and get packed. They would have the end of the year feast tonight and leave the next day. Many the students were confused with the weird schedule it had never ended on a Quidditch match but Dumbledore said for a little excitement they would change it up.  
  
When the Gryffindors finally made it to the feast it was decked out in red and gold. It should have been green and silver but because of the escapade of certain students the day before and Gryffindor winning the match they won the house cup. The Quidditch cup was displayed I the center of the Gryffindor table so all could see it. The students managed to drag themselves back to their rooms after stuffing themselves with scrumptious foods. The Mauraders were the last to leave the table and that was by force. They kept saying just one more piece of pie.  
  
Once lily and Sydney woke up and got ready to go they went to the common room to see if Sirius and James were up yet.  
  
"Oi Remus are the two dum-dums up yet?" Sydney called.  
  
"Nope. I can't get near their beds they seem to have set traps for anyone who tries to wake them up." He laughed, "but if they don't get up soon they will miss the train."  
  
"Leave it to up" lily said  
  
Both lily and Sydney marched up the boys' staircase and into the 3rd year boys dorm. Lily and Sydney then snuck to the beds quietly. Lily threw a pillow near the bed and it quickly changed colors.  
  
"Ok no walking to the bed." Lily said  
  
Sydney tried to shoot a jelly legs curse at the bed and quickly had to dodge as it ricocheted off.  
  
"No spells."  
  
They retreated to Remus bed to think.  
  
"Do you think you can levitate me to the bed?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Who knows what other spells they have up." Lily countered.  
  
"Those two actually have me stumped." Sydney admitted, "Normally I can get around their blockades."  
  
Lily was quiet for a minute. "I was reading about this spell in the library. It's similar to aspirating but not the same. It's a matter switching spell but quite advanced. We could try it..." she trailed off.  
  
"Why not. You think you could manage and show me?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Sure but it has 10 pages of warnings." They looked at each other and smiled. "Let me just run and get it form our room." Lily was back in less than 60 seconds.  
  
They read over the spell then practiced the incantation with wand movement. They were going to change places with the two boys pillows. When they thought they were ready they faced the beds.  
  
"Ok here goes nothing. 1, 2, 3." Together lily and Sydney preformed the spell. They seemed to be liquefied then vaporized as the traveled through the air and rearranged. When they came back together they felt like jelly as the liquid state solidified. They looked around and found the boys head in their lap. They moved to the opposite end of the bed and conjured a bucket of water over the boys' head. Lily held up her and motioned 1, 2, 3 and they up ended the buckets. James and Sirius jumped out of the bed, which was a mistake because they immediately set off the traps. There was a lot of yelling and cursing which of course brought the whole tower to see the source of the noise and gave them a good laugh. The two boys were finally quitted. They disabled the remaining traps so Sydney and lily could get off the bed but could not help themselves. They were rounded up and forced onto the train. Remus grabbed some food for them and they carried their trunks.  
  
Once on the train they tried to remove the spells but some were time deactivated. Others the person affected could not remove them form themselves. It took lily, Sydney, Remus, peter (who didn't do much), flair, Stormie, dawn and eve much of the trip to turn Sirius and James back into looking semi human.  
  
"How did you two get past the traps?" James asked.  
  
"You want to know?" Sydney asked  
  
"Yes obviously since we asked." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Come closer" lily motioned all heads were right near her. She whispered. "It was magic." They kept hooking at her but she said no more.  
  
As the train pulled into the station James and Sirius looked at each other. "How are we going to get out of the station?" they looked horrified at each other. 


End file.
